


Fatal Attraction

by Nekerb



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Disposing of bodies, Euphoria from killing, Fluff and Smut, God Complex, Gore, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Luffy and Law are OOC, Luffy is tramautized, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Serial Killers, Serial Killing, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 89,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekerb/pseuds/Nekerb
Summary: A story of two serial killers.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**Law**

He was thirteen when he first noticed the difference in himself and the other boys his age. It was a subtle difference at the time, while his school mates drawled on and on about crushes, sports, video games, his mind drifted to thoughts of beating hearts. Pumping blood throughout a person's body, one organ, holding the key to life. He remembered watching his classmate's chest, rise and fall. At times wishing, hoping, that the chest would stop.

Of course he never voiced his thoughts, even at the age of thirteen. He wasn't mindless; he knew his thoughts would never be considered normal. By the age of fourteen he had spent most of his time studying, researching the different parts of the human body. He to this day, could still remember the strange glances his parents had given him.

He was fifteen when he dissected his first animal in biology, it was the first time he was able to slice, pull, remove organs. He could clearly remember the small thrill that ran through him as he pulled the small, still heart out of the dead animal. It was the moment he decided; no, that he knew that he was going to become a surgeon.

He was not surprised when he graduated high school early, with honors. Of course he would, he was extraordinary. Lessons that took students weeks to complete took him only a few days, he only needed to read through a paragraph once to have it memorized. He was destined for greatness, but something was missing.

Full ride scholarships, doubling his college classes, he was perfect. Some called him crazy; teachers chased him out of the classroom when it became too late. He was told he needed to rest, to have fun, to live. But he was living, couldn't they see that?

Each new discovery of the human body had him shiver in joy, each cut he made to whichever animal they were dissecting that day took the breath from him. The video shown to the class of a heart transplant had him hunched over in his seat. This was living. He was a surgeon by the age of twenty-four.

He was handed a job before he even took a step out of college, as it should be. His first real surgery, he says real because he'd finally been left alone, allowed to control what happened to the patient without the supervision of an older surgeon who thought she was somehow better than him, was an middle aged man who'd suffered from an stroke.

The joy it brought to him to hold the key to life or death thrilled him, he was the heart now. He got to choose to save or let this man die. He was barely able to handle his composer by the end of the surgery. This was what had been missing, this connection. Of course he should be the one to control life or death, this was his calling.

All too soon the thrill died away, not even a year had passed when the surgeries got boring. What was missing? Why couldn't the void in his life be filled? He was the only doctor on call the cold November night when a young female not more than twenty had been wheeled in on a stretcher.

A car collision, black ice the paramedics had said. She was in critical condition but of course he would be able to save her, but did he want to? Another boring surgery, another life saved another thankful family. Boring.

A piece of metal had lodged itself through her chest and as he opened her up, removing the obstruction a thought occurred to him. Let her die. It was a quiet thought, a small nudge in the back of his mind and the small thrill he'd been missing slid through his system.

As blood bubbled around his fingers, he took a deep breath. One tiny Knick to the artery, push that stray piece of metal deeper into her heart. His mind raced, and when the helping nurse turned to grab an instrument he'd called to her, it was done.

His hand moved blindingly, pushing the sharp smaller piece of metal deep into her heart. His scalpel slid over the artery. His heart soared, ecstasy rocked his body as she convulsed. The nurse who had turned back around was distressed by the sudden turn for the worse.

"She isn't gone yet!" He cried in mock distress, his eyes scrunched in what would look like focus. He grabbed for the thread, ready to close the artery, taking a little more time than necessary. As he called for more instruments, putting minimal effort into saving the girl, causing more harm when the nurse was turned.

After another ten minutes, the heart monitor went into the long steady beep. The girl was dead, he smiled widely under the mask he had on. "We tried our hardest, god is with her now." He murmured softly, to overcome with joy to talk above a whisper. This was it, the void was being filled.

As he walked out to tell the family waiting in the lobby the news he worked on controlling his smile. He was calm and in control as he reported the death of the young girl. As the father yelled in grief and the mother fell to her knees another wave of pleasure took him over. Little did they know he was the one, he chose death for her. He was the ultimate decider.

The buzz from the kill was in his system for months, it was the first time he felt truly content. He felt truly alive; it even showed in his work. Un-savable patients, saved. Crying families, weeping in joy. He almost felt, ordinary.

But the buzz slowly drifted away, like a drug that was finally wearing off. The surgeries soon started to become boring, again the black void made itself known. It was hungry, and he knew he'd feed it. He wanted to.

He waited patiently, even with his eagerness for the next kill. It had to be perfect, he would not be caught. He was in the middle of a four hour surgery when his next chance appeared. It was like he was being gifted by god himself. No, he was better than some fake god. He willed this opportunity to happen.

An emergency had been called and all staff was needed, he dismissed the nurse. He could finish the surgery alone, he would encourage. Of course she believed him, he was the best surgeon in the hospital. With the room empty, adrenaline rushed through his system.

"Alone." He whispered and then it started. He brought the patient to the brink of death and back, almost four times. The delight he was attaining with this act was amazing. It was once again filling the void. Even alone, he knew he couldn't simply kill the older man on the operating table; the surgery had been almost complete when the nurse left.

His reputation was on the line, even if he covered up the death his credibility would fall and he would not have that. Regretfully, he finished the surgery.

This time the void returned rather quickly, not even a month had passed. As he was playing with another patient, slowly killing him throughout a surgery, a deep sense of disappointment filled him. This was not what he wanted, what was the fun in killing somebody who was already dying? No, he wanted somebody healthy, alive, and strong.

As the patient died, he was still filled with pleasure but he knew it wasn't enough. It was like he'd only filled a cup half full. It sated him, but only for a short while. When he got home that night, he started to plan. He'd use the spare room he had; bury the body on the edge of town. The thick forest there would certainly suffice.

He spent the week preparing, buying the cleaning supplies he'd need. Stealing a couple scalpels from one of the operating rooms at work, one that he hardly frequented. He would have liked to have more equipment but he knew he had to work with what he had.

By the time everything was prepared he was becoming antsy, he could hardly wait for his day off to arrive. It was the morning of the big day, and he decided to head to the store. Make sure he had everything he would need. A glass jar stood out, of course. How could he not keep a prize?

He quickly acquired the household products he knew would be able to make a substance, one that would sufficiently keep his prize in top condition. (A/N: Formaldehyde solution.) With his brain, he knew ways of making this solution without the need to attain it from his work. He didn't need the extra attention anyhow.

Once home he quickly made the solution, putting the jar aside for when it would be needed. Taking a small breath, he headed to his car. Glad that he'd tinted the windows, it was impossible to see who was in the car. He headed downtown first, slowly driving through the streets.

His gaze swept over the multiple girls walking down the streets, prostitutes. He parked further down the street, watching intently. He picked which girls worked alone and which had pimps. He would not risk getting involved with any girl who worked for another. He needed them to be by themselves.

After almost three hours, he finally drove around the block, coming back around the corner he pulled up to a woman. She looked around thirty, and as he rolled down the window he smiled widely. She looked stunned, and he knew why, he was no average guy. If his car didn't speak it, his white pearly teeth did. His smooth unblemished skin, his clear grey eyes.

"Are you lost?" The woman asked and he shook his head. "No, I'm just lonely." He let his face fall into a devastated expression and the woman took an automatic step closer. "I-I can help with that." Her face turned into one of seduction and he nodded toward his passenger seat.

Never had he picked up a prostitute, and as she slid into his seat he took off quickly. "Are you not worried about the price?" She asked as he sped through the streets. "No, I can pay whatever you ask." He ensured, holding back a smile. This slut would not get a penny from him, but it was okay if she thought she would.

His gaze quickly flickered toward her when a small light lit up the seat beside him. He shot out his hand, snatching the phone from her fingers. "You don't mind if I hold on to this?" He questioned, but even if she argued he wouldn't return the device. It was too risky.

She nodded slowly, fear clouded her gaze and he felt the small thrill he loved so much. As they pulled into his garage, he became calmer. Safely hidden behind walls he felt his confidence rise. "Follow me." He smiled at the woman, leading her to the last place her eyes would see.

His fingers twitched impatiently as she awed at his house, "Let's not waste time." He finally snapped and her hand fell from the marble cabinet top she'd been touching. "Sorry, sir." She breathed and followed him quickly this time. "You aren't my usual customer." She blushed shyly and he rolled his eyes.

As they turned the corner to the room he let her walk in before him, her eyes widened as she assessed his make shift operating table. As she was turning to him, the question "What is thi-?" was cut off. He had pulled the rag from the small table beside the door, quickly shoving it into the woman's mouth before she could muster a scream.

As he struggled to keep the rag in her mouth, his other hand was tearing at the tape he had also placed on the table. She kicked him hard in the knee as they fought and he growled, snapping her head back. He pushed the tape over her mouth as well. Now that he was sure she wasn't going to be able to scream he used both hands to restrain the frightened woman.

"Sh.. I'm a doctor." He cooed, shivering in pleasure at her frightened gaze. As she wrestled him, she also cried in pain and fright. It took only a few minutes to shove the woman onto the fake operating table. He secured her hands and feet neatly with cable, smiling at his work. It was a bit messy, trying to get her here but he'd work on his approach later on.

Grabbing the scissors from the bed stand, he started to work on removing the skimpy clothes she had on. Tears were trailing down her face when he was done; he looked over her naked body. It did nothing for him, he had never been interested in sex, and he wasn't now.

He wanted something else, grinning widely, his breath accelerating he picked up the scalpel. The woman's eyes widened even further and she pulled against the cables, her cries seeping through the cloth and tape.

He soaked in the cries, getting a knot in his throat. He felt so alive. He brought the scalpel down slowly, enjoying the cries slipping from the woman's mouth. She thrashed violently as he made his first cut, yes this was what he needed. All his patients all stayed still, were knocked out during his surgeries.

This was what he had wanted, to see them cry in pain. A bubble of laughter escaped his throat and he dug the scalpel deeper into the woman's stomach, making a much larger incision. Slowly he pressed his fingers against the incision, fascinated as they slipped underneath the sliced skin.

"Beautiful." He sighed, letting his bare fingers feel around. The woman's cries grew louder and he beamed at her, tugging his fingers out. He lifted the bloodied fingers, holding them above her face. "Look how beautiful." He smiled affectionately before turning back to her naked body.

His next incision was just above her heart, and he shivered in delight when her body convulsed.

Time seemed to pass quickly as he had his fun, all too soon he was holding her bloody heart in his hand. He had expertly removed the organ while she thrashed and finally went unconscious. Now her dead body, rested in the back of his trunk, wrapped in plastic to prevent any DNA to be left in his car. He'd clean up the mess at the house later.

He already had his dirtied clothes burning in his fireplace, and had thoroughly cleaned himself before making the drive to the spot he'd chosen to dispose of the girl. It was two am, and the rode was practically empty as he drove.

He pulled onto the side of the small dirt road, pulling the dead woman into the small patch of woods. He had debated on burying the body or not. He decided it would be safer to bury her and pulled the shovel from his back seat. It took a couple hours to dig a big enough hole and as he tossed her in, the plastic shifted. Exposing the large hole in her chest.

His smile grew; her heart was resting comfortably in a jar on his bedrooms dresser.

As the months passed, two more bodies joined the first. He buried them next to each other, each had their heart missing a bloody hole in their chest. Another female and a male. He hid the hearts away in the closet, sad that he couldn't have them out in the open to admire them

The disappearances had become noticed by the police and they had started an investigation. He cursed under his breath as he watched the news, but he was smart. They had nothing that would lead them to him. He still let some of his patients at work die, but it didn't give him the satisfaction of his big kills.

It was a warm morning in June when he saw that his bodies had been discovered on the news. After three days, he was being called the Surgeon of Death on the news. His serial killer name, he groaned in pleasure. It was so fitting.

He was surprised at the joy he got from just working, all these people, scared of the newly discovered serial killer coming to him for medical assistance completely unaware that he was the man the cops were after.

A week after the bodies had been discovered his boss called him in, said they needed to discuss something. He was distressed at the news, had he somehow made a mistake? Would cops be waiting in the room? His mind racked at different scenarios and how he'd escape.

As he entered the room slowly he let out a small breath, it was just the boss. He could deal with just him. His hands tensed as his boss started to speak and then quickly relaxed. There was a job opportunity in another town for a newly opened hospital. His boss said he was the first in line and the job was his if he wanted it.

Of course he did.

As he drove out of town, a huge smile spread across his face, his jar of hearts safely wrapped in one of the moving boxes he laughed. Nobody would be able to catch him. Like always, he was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on this story with one of my closest friends, it will be quite dark.. if you can't tell already but it has been so much fun discussing ideas and writing the plot. The story is already completed just needs to be written. Hope you will all enjoy what we have come up with!
> 
> I've already updated this story on another site and currently have twenty-two chapters out. (It's still ongoing) I will post them all on here and update both sites regularly. Please let me know your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Luffy**

His first memories were of his two half-brother's bruised and swollen faces. His dad's drunk outburst, his mother's late night clients. He was only ten, and his brothers only a couple years older. He was never touched, not at first.

As the years passed the injuries on his brothers only grew worse. He wondered why his father never hit him, never touched him. Was it because he was the only blood related child? Was it because he had his mother's eyes? No, he hit mother too when he was angry.

His brothers had been considered delinquents, and the teachers never tried to help them. They didn't have time to deal with troubled children, or perhaps they just didn't care. Not in the neighborhood he lived in. Not in this day and age.

He was thirteen when both of his brothers, at the age of fifteen ran away. At first he was upset, not because they left. No, but why hadn't they taken him? Was it because he was never hit? Because his father seemed to only show him affection?

Oh yes, affection. He never saw the signs. Why would he? He had only been a child then, the stares, the brief touches, the baths; he even had to sit on his father's lap during dinner. It had been normal to him.

Things took a downward spiral for him after his brothers left.

His dad not having his punching bags started to become more aggressive with him. He would touch him longer, hold him tighter. He was fourteen when he dropped the plate he'd been washing, that was the first time his father beat him.

It was like somebody had turned on a faucet, after that incident he was beaten regularly. It would only be a year later, his mother passed out in the bedroom when his father would rape him. He only thought of suicide once, when he was seventeen. He was tired of being his father's toy, tired of seeing his mother's drugged out state.

A senior a year above him in school was who talked him out of it, his name was Zoro. He spent most of that year with Zoro, watching him play video games, sometimes sleeping over at the others place. It was the closest he ever came to having a friend in high school.

That came to an end when Zoro graduated and went off to college. He got a part-time job at a fast food joint after that, anything to get him out of the house. It didn't help.

The last year he'd spent at his parents place was the worst, there wasn't a night his father didn't beat or take advantage of him. There was not a day he went without a bruise.

It was when he was almost nineteen, that he had finally saved enough money to escape his parents. He decided on going to college instead of renting a place. He only had enough money for three classes, and he had to choose between a food plan and living in a dorm. He picked the food.

So he was homeless, for a while anyway. It was the third day in his boxing class when he noticed Zoro was in the class with him. He was nervous when he walked up to Zoro but to his surprise the now twenty year old greeted him as if they were still in high school.

He was surprised he had been lucky enough to end up at the same college as Zoro. Lucky that Zoro had found a boyfriend who got him a job as a barista at the small coffee shop a few blocks away from the college, lucky that Zoro was kind enough to let him sleep on his small couch until he was able to afford a place.

It was when he was twenty that he decided to visit his parents, find closure, Zoro had told him. He had already climbed back onto his feet, had a small house that he was renting. It only had one bedroom, a bathroom and the living room was connected to the small kitchen which led to the garage. Small but perfect, he didn't need anything big. He even had a small run down car.

He was still working at the coffee shop, and when Zoro first suggested going to visit his parents while drinking a coffee made by Sanji, he disagreed. The longer he thought about it the more he started to agree, how was he expecting to ever move on in life? When he had so many past demons? He would go home, punch his dad in the nose, and hug his mother then leave. That would be the end.

Things didn't turn out how he expected, not like many things in his life did.

He was walking to his parent's door when a large man in a suit walked out. Once the man was sure he was their son, he explained the situation. His dad had murdered his mom, and killed himself in the process. The red film that covered his eyes was startling. He had never felt so much rage, not when his father had raped him, not when he'd been beaten. How dare that man leave this world, how dare he not grant him closure. Peace.

The man had asked if he wanted anything, the house, and money. No he wanted nothing to do with it. He yelled at the man before jumping in his car and driving away. Barely holding in the rage.

That was when it started; it was like something had flipped. While he was at school, work, or just hanging out with friends he was happy. He wouldn't turn down a party, though he never touched alcohol. But when he was home, he was angry; he'd kick, punch, and scream at the wall. It was hard to tell which one was the real him. This went on until he was twenty-one.

It was an afternoon and it was raining. He was just getting off work, about to leave his station when he heard it. His father's voice, his whole body froze. His father was ordering a coffee, and Nami's cheerful voice taking the order drifted into the distance. All he could hear was his father's raspy voice. How does it feel? You are so sexy. Don't close your eyes. Memories flashed through his mind, like someone was pressing fast-forward on a remote. His whole life flashed before his eyes in a matter of seconds.

"Are you okay, Luffy?" Sanji finally brought him into reality and he nodded tightly, turning to look at the guy at the cash register. As he stared it clicked that this wasn't his father, close to the same age his father would be but not him. The face was wrong, but the voice matched.

As the guy turned to leave with his coffee, he quickly grabbed his jacket and followed after the guy. It was like he was a puppet, he knew what he was doing but couldn't control it. His mind was working to fast for him to catch up.

"I hate the rain." His voice, detached of real feelings came from his mouth sadly. The older man turned to look at him, just before he reached the door. He was standing only a few feet behind the older man. He let his puffy lips turn down into a frown as he watched the rain fall.

He in fact hadn't brought his car to work today, it had been nice this morning and he walked. He was suddenly grateful for the decisions he'd made. "I guess I'll walk." He moaned sadly to himself, or the man would think to himself. He dangled the bait as he passed the man, out into the rain.

He was a few yards away from the door when the man's hand came down on his shoulder. "I can give you a ride." His father, with the fake face smiled. "Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that." He looked down shyly, glad that his shirt was sticking nicely to his chest and stomach. Showing off his lithe figure. He didn't miss the man's eyes as they trailed down his body.

He knew he was good looking, and he played it to his advantage often but never had he willingly let another person touch him in a sexual way. "I insist." The man swallowed and he pretended to ponder over it for a second. "Okay.." He smiled, shyly. Internally rolling his eyes.

Once he was in the man's car, he took out his phone, shaking the water off of it. "Where to?" The man asked and he mumbled his directions. Not sure how to continue from here, luckily the man didn't seem to make it that difficult. The man told him his name, which he instantly forgot and he gave the man a fake name.

He flirted with the man all the way home, acting upset that the man already had a wife and two kids. As they pulled into his house, he leaned over, placing a hand on the man's knee. "We should exchange numbers." He bit his lip and the man agreed eagerly. The scum.

As Luffy waved goodbye, the rage inside him slowly started to boil.

He texted the man, for almost a week. It was hard to wrap his brain around what he was doing. He wasn't sure what he was doing, that's what he told to himself. It was seven in the afternoon and he was watching T.V. while texting the man.

I'm jogging right now. Close to your house.

He blinked at the message, the rage gathering.

You should drop by.

He replied, with a grim smile.

It only took a couple of minutes before his doorbell rang. The man's smile was huge as he walked into his small house. "I missed you." The man grinned, backing him up into his kitchens counter. He could feel the rage growing. "Let's head to the bedroom then." He whispered, barely able to control his voice.

As they made their way to the bedroom, he subtly avoided the man's kiss to his lips and endured the kisses placed on his throat. "I want to tie you up." He whispered into the man's ear. "Kinky." The man groaned.

He grabbed a scarf from his dresser, turning the man around and securing it tightly around the man's wrist. He pushed the man onto his bed with a smile, climbing on top of him. Something filled him as he sat on top of the unsuspecting male. Power.

Not once in his life had he had control over a situation like this. As he stared into the man's eyes, the rage from earlier rushed back. It boiled over; his whole body shook with it. "Hey." The guy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he snapped. The voice that sounded so much like his father.

"Shut up!" He screamed, his fist coming down hard. The pain that vibrated through his fist only fueled the fire in him. "Woah, woah." The guy tried to calm him but it wasn't the guy anymore, underneath him was his father. The red film covered his eyes, and his fist came down again. Again. Again. And Again.

This was amazing, the power. The thrill, it was filling him. He barely noticed the body struggling under him, all he could see was his dad's bloodied face. The throb in his fist faded and he punched harder, adrenaline was filling him.

He heard himself laughing as he punched. Harder, let him feel the pain you felt. This felt great, every punch let a trickle of rage leave him. Every punch let him breathe a little better. Every punch filled him with more power.

He was panting by the time he threw his last punch, the rage dispersed for the first time in years. It left him almost numb. He felt amazing, but as his breathing slowed the film left his eyes. He stared down at the bloodied face of the man. It wasn't recognizable anymore.

He lifted his hands shakily, they were covered in blood. What had he done? "Mister?" He cried, waiting for a response. "No.. oh god.. no.. this isn't happening." He choked out as he ran to the bathroom, turning on the faucet. He stuck his hands under the burning water, watching as the water turned pink and then clear.

His brain was finally catching up with his actions. "Okay, calm down." He whispered to himself. So the man was dead, obviously he had no fucking face anymore. "Calm. Calm down." He whimpered and pressed his forehead against the wall.

He had to make this look like an accident. He couldn't go to prison, this wasn't his fault it was.. It was.. He punched the wall, ignoring the pain. Accident, the guy was jogging before he came over. The jogging path near here was next to a steep cliff. He could get through this.

As he walked back into his room, he held in his cry at the sight. He'd need new sheets; he stiffly wrapped the man in his sheets. He dragged the body into his garage and into his trunk. Luckily the darkness of night had already taken over and the jogging path was further away from the houses so it would be unlikely to run into someone.

He parked somewhat in the small forest next to the path and then he walked. He left the sheets in the trunk, just dragging the body by the shoulders. When he finally got closer to the cliff he set the man down, untying his hands and then reaching into the man's pocket.

He quickly deleted his number, and then smashed the phone against a rock, before shoving it back into the man's pocket. He almost closed his eyes as he tossed the man off the cliff, he could hear the breaking of bones, and sickening crunch as he hit the bottom of the rocky cliff. He looked around anxiously and then sprinted back to his car.

As he sat in the car he had to hold back a sob, why had this happened. Why did he enjoy it so much? Why did he want to do it again? He shakily deleted the man's number from his phone.

**Law**

A year and a half had passed since he'd started working at the new hospital and he frowned in annoyance as he watched the news.

"A man found dead, next to the Grandline jogging trail." The female reporter spoke, and the news anchor shook her head in disgust. "The police say he may have fallen from the top of the cliff, but further investigations are still being made. Now if you ask me, it's just too much of a coincidence."

He tuned her out as she droned on. The body was about thirty miles from the two he'd killed already. It was too close for comfort and now he'd have to watch the news every morning just to make sure the cops didn't discover his victims. How annoying, he was hoping it was just an accident, or deemed so just so his bodies remained safely hidden.

He had been more than careful since arriving here and no amateur murderer better screw it up for him. He clenched his fist, and smiled tensely at a passing nurse. He had picked his dumping spot so carefully as well, and he couldn't just go to a new one. He wanted his victims to be together, wanted his collections of bodies to be easily accessible.

"Fucking sucks." He muttered, and then jumped in surprise when a chuckle came from behind him. "Falling off a cliff or being murdered?" Robin, a nurse in the hospital asked from behind him. "Both." He growled and stalked past her. Her gaze was too calculating and it put him on edge, she had hardly let him mess up any of his surgeries. Always watching too closely, she was a problem.

He sighed as he got off of work, it had been a long day and his urges were starting to make themselves known. It had been almost five months since he'd killed. He yawned, and got in his car. He'd have to fix that soon, very soon. He grimaced, but it'd have to wait until this investigation was called off. He didn't fancy being caught.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Luffy**

A little over two months had passed before he was able to relax; the discovery of the man's body was finally dying down. He no longer saw it on the news, or heard people gossip at the coffee shop. If the cops had found anything he would have certainly been arrested already.

He sat on his couch, pulling his knees to his chest. His stomach grumbled impatiently, he had yet to eat dinner. His phone lit up from its place beside him. Lighting the dark room in a gloomy light, reaching over he slid it open to read a text from Usopp, one of his friends and coworkers.

_The gang is heading out to Shakky's want to come?_

He stared at the text for a few minutes. No, he didn't want to go but he should. He didn't want his friends to think he was acting any more strange than usual.

_Cmon, that place is a complete rip-off._

He texted back, sighing as it sent. It was true, that bar was completely overpriced. It only took Usopp a minute to reply.

_Zoro said they have the best booze. Robin finally has a day off of work. She wants to see you so please come!_

He bit his lip, shifting his knees.

_Sure. Meet you guys there._

He responded, sighing once again and standing up.

He showered quickly, shoving himself into the first pair of jeans his hands came across and a loose shirt. Luckily it was May and still warm outside. He'd always preferred shirts over sweaters.

The drive to the bar was almost twenty minutes, and he parked on the almost empty darker side of the parking lot. Somebody would have to be crazy if they thought his car was worth breaking into, and even if they did nothing would be achieved from it. So he shrugged, and stepped out.

The first thing he noticed as he walked into the bar was a buzzed Nami, hanging onto an equally buzzed man who was in the process of buying her another shot. He rolled his eyes, and walked over to the table his friends were sitting at.

"She sure doesn't waste any time." He joked, and his friends laughed in agreement. They had saved a seat for him, and as he sank down into it he also reached over, stealing a handful of Zoro's fries. "Get your own." Zoro scowled and he pursed his lips before shoving all the fries in his mouth at once.

"It's good to see you are still you." Robin spoke from beside him and he swallowed the fries, turning to smile at her. She didn't reach in to hug him; his friends had learned long ago that he didn't like to be touched. He was sure Zoro had told them about his past behind his back, but none of them ever tried to talk about it to him. He was thankful.

"Always." He beamed, hiding his uneasiness behind his smile. He wasn't the same; he'd never be the same. Not after what he'd done. "I was worried you'd change, it's been so long since I've seen you." Robin continued, and he turned his body turned her. "It has been awhile, how is that new job treating you?" He asked.

They talked while he ordered a hamburger and fries for himself. Robin droned on and on about her work, about a coworker of hers that she found strange, and her new boyfriend. He awed, and laughed at the appropriate parts. Not really listening. It was hard to focus on her stories when he had so much more on his mind.

As his food was set on the table he began eating, Robin grew quiet after a while and he looked up. "Sorry." He mumbled, realizing he must have been ignoring her. "Don't worry, I can tell something is bothering you. Want to talk about it." He paused, mid bite. "No." He snapped and Robin's eyes widened. "It's personal." He said softer, and she nodded at him with a tight smile.

As the hours passed his friends slowly started to leave until it was only he left. He was gathering his stuff, ready to leave as a large body ran into him from behind. "Sorry, didn't see you." A deep voice spoke and he turned around to look up at a large, obviously drunk man.

"It's fi-." He froze, midsentence. He stared up into the almost black eyes of the stranger, his father's eyes. The man mistook his stare of horror for interest. "See something you like cutie?" The man burped out, and he took a step back.

His fingers twitched as the man smirked down at him, the rage that had been absent suddenly flared back up. A small grin settled on his lips, and he brushed his fingers against the man's hand. "I see something that _interests_ me very much." He slid his hand up higher, pushing the rage down as the man's smirk grew wider at his advances.

It only took a few more flirty sentences and smiles before he had the drunken man in his passenger seat. As he drove, his mind started to race. _What am I doing? Take him home. Don't let him escape. He deserves this. Don't let this happen. Kill him._ He tried to blink away the jumbled thoughts.

Than man was half asleep when he pulled into his house, he parked his car in his garage and then helped the man into his room. He pushed the drunken man onto his bed, watching his chest rise and fall. The rage was still in his system but his mind was starting to clear.

What was he doing? Why had he brought this man here? As he stared the man groaned, and opened his eyes. The black eyes turned to him and he was suddenly submerged in the rage.

He found himself on top of the man, in control. Power rocked his small body as he stared down at the black eyes. As the man stared at him in confusion he brought his hands up to the man's face, almost caressing it before shoving his thumbs into the man's eyes.

He grinned as the man started to thrash underneath him. Strong hands grabbed at his arms and he pulled one arm back forcefully, bringing his fist down with all his strength. Enjoying the crunch of the now broken nose.

The man moaned in pain, both of the man's eyes were tightly shut as he reached up to touch his nose. Now that both his arms were free he lifted his fist again, bringing it back down. Another crunch, the red film wasn't over his eyes this time. He could clearly hear each break, each groan. It filled him with power; he was the one who was doing the beating this time. He couldn't help but smile.

The man had struggled in the beginning but after more punches than he could count the man's arms had fallen. Now panting, he let his fist fall. He felt completely at peace. Like the first time, he could breathe.

It wasn't until he'd driven almost thirty minutes away from the place he'd dropped the first man's body that he started to panic. Would he get away with a second murder? He had worn his straw hat to help hide his face just in case someone saw him and now regretted it, as it fell in front of his eyes every few minutes.

As he dragged the heavy body into the woods his foot slipped out from underneath him, and he groaned in pain. Stupid hat. He dragged the body a few yards further into the thick woods before dropping it. He didn't have a shovel and it was too late to buy one now.

As he stared at the body, a sense of nausea hit him and he turned away, sprinting back towards his car.

**Law**

"Please." The man groaned, pain lacing the single word. "I've only taken out two ribs, don't be dramatic." He shivered, pleasure rocking him as he slowly worked on removing the third rib. He was able to do so much more now that he'd had his basement remade into his own personal operating room. Nobody could hear the screams for help so deep in the ground.

He could finally hear the pleas and screams from his patients without worry. Could finally take his time. "Why are you doing this?" The man coughed, blood bubbling in his throat. He didn't answer, and bit his lip in glee as the third rib popped out. "Kill me." The man pleaded, and he smiled in amazement. How this man was still conscious, was incredible. How much more could the man handle?

Each kill he'd made was incredible, he'd learned more about the human body in the last two years than he ever had in school. Like the way he was able to keep his last victim alive for almost five hours after removing multiple organs. That had been fun.

He felt a sense of pride fill him. Any other man would have killed them accidently, but not him. He always ended it; he had yet to lose a single life accidently. "You sick fuck." The man shouted weakly, bringing him out of his thoughts. His eyes narrowed, "You talk quite a lot, and it is starting to annoy me." He sighed. Standing up, he walked over to look for his mouth gagging instrument; he quickly grabbed the steel object.

He held in a chuckle as he forced the instrument into the man's mouth, "I think I'll like you a lot more without your tongue." He groaned in pleasure.

He gazed fondly at the hole in the man's chest as he dug up a new hole, right next to his other bodies. It wasn't until he'd buried the body that he noticed something was wrong. He'd been to this part of the woods more times than he could count. Somebody had been here.

His eyes snapped toward the skid marks on the leafy ground, and he walked over slowly. A small dot of blood on a green plant sent a wave of anger through him. Someone had bled on his bodies, tainted them. He followed the blood trail further, blinking in shock as he stared down at a body. It was only a day or two old.

Whoever had killed this man had been messy; he could easily tell that the man had died from blunt force trauma. It wasn't hard with the man's beaten in face, his mind briefly thought back to the other body found almost thirty miles away. Was it possible these were related? They did have similarities.

As his shock died away, fury filled him. This could have gotten him caught, could of exposed his bodies. What idiot just dumped the body? Couldn't they have the decency to bury it, keep the cops off their trail for a while at least?

After a long string of cussing, he brought his shovel over, starting to make a new hole. He wouldn't let this idiot murderer expose him. He knew it'd be much easier and faster to just re-dig his already buried body and throw this one in with it, but like hell was he going to put this messy kill with his. His were perfect, this was far from perfect. Not worthy to be with his bodies.

He was sweating by the time he'd successfully buried the discovered body, this had better be the only body dumped here, or he was going to have a problem. Scowling he turned to leave but not before a flash of yellow caught his eye.

He walked over to a nearby bush, picking up a small straw hat.

**Luffy**

He stuffed another piece of meat into his mouth; his fridge was almost empty now. He let his mind run over the events that had happened, ignoring the ruined sheets in his bedroom. He'd have to buy new ones, again.

So he had killed twice, fact. He had enjoyed it, again fact. Why? What had caused this? He took another big bite of the soft meat in his hand. The first man, he had his father's voice. The second had his father's eyes. He slowed his eating.

Both men had features similar to his father so certainly it should be okay to kill them. Anyone that resembled his father had to be scum. A small bubble of rage made itself know. Yes, it was okay to kill men like his father. He was doing the world a service by removing those men from the earth.

He was doing everyone a favor, so why stop now? As long as the men he killed were someway like his father he couldn't be doing anything wrong. Everything was perfectly okay. He smiled as the realization sunk in.

Three days had gone by since he'd killed the second man and he was in the middle of serving a teenage girl who had a sun hat on when it hit him that he hadn't seen his straw hat since he'd buried the man. Did he drop it?

He hurried home from work that day, throwing his house apart in an attempt to find the straw hat and then running to his car when he didn't. The drive was even longer than the first and he walked stiffly through the woods, searching. How could he be so dumb to leave his hat?

He kicked a tree, ignoring the pain after two hours of searching. It was nowhere to be found. Neither was the body but he was sure he'd come the exact same way he had the other night. Perhaps an animal had eaten the body, it wasn't totally out of the question. He hadn't seen it on the news after all and for all he knew his hat could have blown away in the wind.

There was no reason to freak out, he took a deep breath and walked slowly back to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Law**

"It would be nice, if you joined us?" Shanks, the only other surgeon at the hospital asked. A pair of blushing nurses, stood behind him. "I- well." He frowned at Shanks, "I've been working almost nonstop these last two weeks, I'd love to," He swallowed. "Hang out. However, I'm sure you ladies can understand how tired I am. I finally get an afternoon off, I would really like to go home and sleep." He smiled at the two nurses who both blushed, a deeper red.

"Help a man out." Shanks hissed into his ear, and he shot the red haired man a glare. "I'd appreciate it, if you ate out with just Shanks instead. The man is lonely." He pushed past the two nurses, ignoring Shank's inhale and their giggling.

He really hated having to interact with his coworkers and always found an excuse to not go out. It was just so bothersome, to put up an act. And he was in fact, tired. He wasn't exactly lying when he'd said he was working nonstop the last two weeks. He hadn't even had a chance to properly examine the straw hat sitting on the dresser next to his bed.

He was not about to spend his first free evening, dealing with Shanks and two desperate woman. He needed this time to start planning his next kill, even if he wouldn't kill again for another month or two, he liked to be prepared for when his urge kicked in.

He stifled a yawn as he walked toward his car, at this rate he would fall asleep in the middle of his planning. He had heard some patients talk about how good the coffee was from a small shop a couple blocks away. He might as well grab a coffee before heading home.

It wasn't hard to find the coffee shop, it was filled with college students and he debated on going in or not. Another yawn made his decision for him; he really could use a coffee. He stretched as he got out of his car, walking toward the busy shop.

He watched the people scurry around behind the counter as he waited in line to order. An annoyed looking blonde was taking orders, and three other males were busy mixing drinks. He finally let his gaze fall on the second shortest of the males.

He liked the way his shoulders tensed and relaxed under his shirt, and he wondered briefly how the kid, no more than twenty-two would moan for death. He swallowed the rising knot in his throat, he didn't really have an urge to kill but it still gave him a small thrill to think of it.

He was only one customer behind the cashier when the blonde switched out taking orders with the male he had been watching. "I have a call I need to make, think you can take over for a while?" The blonde asked the other, who nodded in what looked like annoyance. "Take your time." The dark haired male sighed, and started to take the order ahead of him.

He watched, impatiently now as the lady in front of him took her time. When she finally left he stepped up, snapping out his order before the male could ask. He'd already decided what he wanted before coming up, he was in a hurry to get home.

"Sure thing." The male rattled off how much it would cost, and he reached for his wallet. As he waited for his order to be called he took a seat at one of the empty tables. He went back to watching the young male who had taken his order.

He must have been dozing off while waiting. A small cough pulled him out of his sleepy state and he blinked up at the worker he'd been watching. "This is your order, right?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, at the man, Luffy he now knew as he could now see the name tag half hidden under the collar of the shirt Luffy was wearing.

"Excuse me." He responded, sitting up. "You didn't come up when your number was called." Luffy placed the drink on the table, crossing his arms. "Perhaps, it was not my order then." He held back a smirk. "Not many people order Caffè Americano." Luffy frowned and before he could respond a call for Luffy to get back to work cut across the shop. "Have a nice day." Luffy smiled, eyes unfriendly before turning around. He held in a chuckle, grabbing his coffee and walking out.

The drive back to this house was short, and he quickly put in the passcodes to enter his property and then the second passcode to enter his house. He sipped at his coffee, as he entered another passcode to get into his basement. He had a lot of planning to do.

After a few hours had passed he was finally giving in to his need to sleep. As he changed into proper sleep attire he reached over, pulling the straw hat into his hands. "Who do you belong to?" He asked the inanimate object. He sat on the edge of his bed, pulling at the red ribbon.

Was another serial killer trying to take a claim on his territory? Was it just an accidental one time murder? Had the person intentionally left the hat? Was somebody looking for it? He groaned, throwing the straw hat to the ground.

Three more weeks had passed and he had finally had enough, the hat sat taunting him on the dresser. He'd leave a note; wait to see if anybody responded. He grabbed a pen, the straw hat, and ripped a piece of paper from his notebook before jumping in his car.

The drive to his collection of bodies was so familiar he didn't even need to focus on the road. He let his mind wander to what he would say. It couldn't give away too much information; he wouldn't risk a random person coming by the note even though he was sure his bodies were far enough in the woods that it was highly unlikely.

As he parked his car he knew what he'd say, he quickly pulled out the piece of paper and pen. Pressing the paper against the steering wheel he started to write:

_Don't leave your shit in my territory, or we are going to have a problem. P.S Clean up your messes, amateur. -SD_

He drew a neat heart next to his serial killer initials, and stepped out of his car, grabbing the straw hat.

The trek to his bodies was familiar, and he tightened his grip on the straw hat. He'd wait a week at most two and see if somebody responded, if they didn't he'd take the note down. When he reached the bodies, he looked around and settled for a tree branch.

He hung the hat up on the branch, tying the string it had around the branch to secure it. He then pushed the note into the ribbon, making sure it was in plain sight.

**Luffy**

"You look upset." Zoro commented, as they walked back to his apartment after a day of work. He had decided to spend time with the only guy he considered his true friend. "I lost something important to me." He muttered and Zoro grumbled a response he didn't hear.

His mind was busy thinking of where his straw hat could be. The hat had been the first thing he'd bought when he had left his parents place; it was sentimental in a strange way. It was like his little token of freedom and he was disheartened now that it was gone.

"Maybe you should look for it again, things always show up for me when I look more than once." Zoro's voice cut into his mind and he bit his lip. "You think?" He asked and Zoro started to talk about how he had lost Sanji's necklace once, and he smiled pretending to listen.

Perhaps he should go one more time, to see if his hat was still in the woods but it had been over a month since he had lost it. It was bleak chance, but it couldn't hurt.

The next night he decided to head back to the woods, making sure he was heading in the right direction before setting off. He made sure to keep a watchful eye out in case he saw his hat and to his disappointment he wasn't seeing anything other than trees and bushes.

He was about to give up and go back to the car when to his surprise his saw his hat, hanging on a tree. His first thought was that it had blown around and gotten caught on the branch but as he walked closer a white piece of paper shoved into the hats ribbon stuck out.

This had been intentional; he slowly pulled out the note. After he read it twice, fear filled in the pit of his stomach. Somebody knew what he'd done. He untied his hat from the branch and ran quickly to his car, not calming down until he was safely at his house.

That night he had a hard time keeping himself from freaking out, and it wasn't until the next morning when he reread the note that it really sunk it. Yes, somebody knew for sure that he had killed someone but this person wasn't upset by that.

No this person was upset that he had left the body in their territory, this person was calling him an amateur, was telling him not to be so sloppy. This person was like him, probably more skilled at killing them him. He'd just received a note from another killer.

He suddenly felt very giddy, like a child who'd just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar but knew they wouldn't be punished for it. Or would he? What would this person do if he decided to ignore their warning? He giggled involuntarily, running his fingers over the perfect neat hand writing.

He had found somebody like him, or more that they had found him but it didn't matter. He wasn't alone; he didn't have to hide his secrets from this person. He ran to the closet, pulling out his old school bag and pulling out a piece of paper, ripping it in half and grabbed a pen.

Setting the paper down on his table he bit his lip, and then very sloppily wrote:

_I'll do what I want. -X_

When he finally reached the spot he'd found his hat, he grinned and shoved his note into the same branch, making sure it was secured. It shook in the light wind but was stuck by the branch. He couldn't help but swing his arms as he walked back his car, ready to see if the other person responded.

**Law**

After work almost a week and half later he went to check once again if the person had taken the hat, this would be his third time. As he walked the familiar path he could instantly tell somebody else had been here, his steps quickened.

The hat was gone but a piece of paper was shoved through the branch and he walked over quickly, pulling it off roughly and reading the sloppy handwriting. At first a sense of relief filled him; he finally knew that there was another killer.

And then the anger came; this idiot thought he could taunt him? Could do what he wanted? He was not about to give up his territory to some amateur killer. Angrily he stalked back to his car, glad he'd just gotten off of work and had his medical binder in the car. He tore a new piece of paper, angrily writing:

_How dare you taint my masterpieces with your sloppy work! End this now or I promise you that this will be war and you will be added to my collection. Don't test me. -SD_

Drawing his heart, he walked back to the same branch, shoving his note in the same spot. Whoever this was, was messing with the wrong man.

**Luffy**

It had been four days, and he pulled out the note he'd found with his hat for the thirtieth time. Who was SD and why was there a heart?

He groaned and pulled out his laptop, typing in SD and heart. At first he didn't see anything helpful but after scrolling down multiple pages a link stood out to him.

_Surgeon of Death takes out the hearts of his victims._

As he read he was sure this couldn't be related to the note, these killings hadn't even happened in this town. He clicked a video, watching two news reporters talk about the serial killer.

_If the killer was smart they would leave this town._

That one sentence from a balding man stood out, what if the serial killer had left that town? What if that killer had come to his? Was it possible that he had dumped his body on top of a runaway serial killer's bodies?

"The Surgeon of Death." He whispered to himself, liking the tingle it sent through him to say the name out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**(A/N: A good amount of time is going to be passing between each note, so I'm going to just go ahead and put what month they are in next to the names until the note scenes are completed.)**

**Luffy – Early June**

He stumbled through the dark woods, wondering if there would be another note. The sound of leaves rustling caused him to jump, what if the other killer was watching him? No that was ridiculous; the chance of him actually running into the other was slim.

This was his second time checking, it'd been almost two weeks since he had left his note and it was apparent that whoever had wrote him was a busy person. His note had been untouched when he had checked it a week after placing it.

His breath quickened as he entered the already familiar clearing; he noticed the piece of paper on the branch was larger. The other had finally written him back, he held back a triumphant cry and snatched the paper from the branch.

It was too dark to properly read the note and he hurried back to his car, clutching the piece of paper tightly to his chest. He sped back to his house, parking in the garage and running through the door into his dimly lit kitchen.

He took a deep breath and straightened out the wrinkled note. He chewed on his cheek in delight at the threat the other had thrown at him. Glad that he had received a response at all, it was nice to know he wasn't going completely crazy and that there was actually another person out there. Someone he could relate to on a level that his friends never would be able to.

He sat on his kitchen stool and read the note again, what could he do to get this person to like him? Even if just a little, he didn't want to lose this newly found connection so soon. He absentmindedly ran his hands over the note as he thought. He giggled when the answer finally came to him; he'd give the other a present.

Two days later he found himself buying a shovel, swallowing nervously. It wasn't strange for someone to buy a shovel, he knew that but he couldn't stop his fingers from tapping against his thighs as the cashier checked him out. He was glad when he was finally back in his car, shovel in tow.

He waited until the next night, it was almost ten p.m. when he pulled out a new paper, writing a little neater than his last note:

_I'll do what I want but here is a little something for cleaning up my mess… don't think I'm done with you yet.. -X_

He grinned at his note, and headed to his car.

He was sweating by the time he had finished digging the hole, glad he hadn't dug up one of the other's bodies. He made the newly dug hole as neat as possible; it was a present after all.

He looked around and pulled a larger rock over, sticking the note under it but leaving enough of it out so that the other would be able to spot it. He didn't want somebody else to stumble upon their notes so a change of placement was necessary; hopefully the other would catch on to what he was doing.

**Law – Mid June**

"You have quite a beautiful heart." He murmured, pulling the large organ from his victim's body. It had been a busy couple of weeks and he was finally able to fit another kill into his schedule. He sighed in relief as the void was filled.

The days seemed to have blurred together, and as he was driving to dump his body he wondered briefly if the amateur had stumbled upon his second note. He didn't have to wonder long, as he walked up to his dumping spot; only to stare at an empty hole.

He looked around, confused until realization hit him that the amateur must have dug this. As he inspected the neatly dug hole, he noticed a rock up against the tree. It had not been there before, he knew every inch of this clearing and he walked over.

The edge of a paper was sticking out, and he reached down to tug it out. He read the note twice, before holding back a bark of laughter. This cheeky amateur brat sure was amusing. He felt a sense of annoyance that the other was still disobeying him but an even bigger sense of accomplishment for getting the amateur to realize his mistake, he was sure the brat would clean up his mess next time around.

He eyed the hole again, this time with appreciation. He didn't mind not having to dig this once, and he tossed his new victim inside of it. Once the body was covered with dirt, he walked back to his car, rereading the note.

A small spark shot through him as he let his finger graze against the sloppy handwriting, it was obvious the amateur had put more effort into writing this note. How long had the amateur thought of what to say? Why had he decided to dig him a hole?

As he sat in his car he thought, for a long time of what to do. He had never expected to run into another killer, somebody that had a common interest. Someone he could discuss his kills with. He had been upset in the beginning but the longer he let it sink into his mind the more amusing he found it.

Perhaps he didn't have to chase away this amateur, what if instead he embraced the other. As long as the amateur was smart enough not to get them caught, what could it hurt? He had already proved to have some sort of brain by moving the note to a more inconspicuous location.

Slowly he ripped another piece of paper from his binder, and grabbed his pen. If this amateur wanted to play a game then he didn't mind joining. Shifting in his seat he began to write:

_Prove to me why I should waste my time on you. Show me how good you really are. Show me you aren't just some messy brat. -SD_

He once again neatly drew his heart and stepped out of his car, he placed his note under the rock as the amateur had. As he walked back to his car he wondered how long he would be able to hold off before coming back to see if the amateur responded. A strange feeling filled him, one he'd never felt before.

He shook it off.

**Luffy – Early July**

"Are you doing anything next weekend?" Nami asked after handing a coffee to the last customer of their lunch rush. "I'm not sure, why?" He mumbled, heading to the back to wash dishes. Nami followed after him, sorting out the creamers on the counter next to him.

"The weather is going to start getting colder in a couple of months so the gang wanted to head out on one last trip. Get some sun at the lake. I'm just trying to sort everything out, make sure nobody is busy, that kind of thing." Nami finished fixing the creamers and leaned against the counter, waiting for an answer.

"I haven't checked my schedule for work, I need the money and I don't think it's a good idea to call off." He sighed, setting the clean treys and coffee utensils to dry. "I already talked to Koala and she said she wouldn't mind if we all took a break for a weekend, believe it or not she isn't a demon boss plus she still has Vivi to help her out. No big deal." Nami looked at him pleadingly and he sighed.

"Okay.. but I'm not sharing a tent with Sanji and Zoro again." He shook his head before the memories could make themselves known. He wished he could forget that weekend, from their trip last summer. Nami yelled in excitement, opening her arms like she was about to hug him and then quickly shoving them behind her back. "You can share with Chopper. We need an extra tent this time anyways. Robin says she wants to bring her new boyfriend."

It was hard to ignore Nami as she buzzed in excitement for the rest of their shift; he wished he could just say no but then what would his friends think? Better to just go along with the flow then be any less normal.

He let out a frustrated cry when he finally got home that evening, he knew what he needed but he had been so busy with work and friends that he hadn't had time to plan a kill. He could feel his rage starting to bubble over, he punched the couch but it didn't do anything for him. Why couldn't he be normal?

He suddenly sat up, there was one place he could be normal. One person he could talk to. He'd been so busy he hadn't remembered to check the notes and he grabbed his keys in excitement wondering if the other had responded to him.

He grinned widely as he noticed his hole had been filled in, his fingers shook in anticipation as he pulled the note from the under the rock. The note caused his heart to jump; the other wanted him to prove himself. Wanted him to kill, somebody actually wanted him to kill. The other was asking him to kill, approving of it. The other had responded, he shivered in joy.

If the other wanted him to prove himself then he would, he'd kill so perfectly that the other wouldn't be able to find any faults, he wouldn't leave even a drop of blood on the ground. He'd be so neat and precise that the other would have to praise him.

It was almost a week later, a few days before he was to go to the lake with his friends when he finally had the chance to prove himself to the other and cool the rage inside of him. He had been at another bar when he noticed a man, who moved the same way his father had, laughed the same way. He smiled in anticipation.

He still questioned how he was able to lure these guys so easily to his house, was good looks all it took? How easily people were tricked by such meaningless things. He had thought carefully this time and had the new man sit on his kitchen stool.

"I want to try something." He smiled, biting his lip. He motioned to the smirking, overconfident, idiot to stay put. He skipped to his room, grabbing one of his scarfs. He wiggled it in the air, as he approached the man. Focusing on keeping his face flirty, the man fell for it and he quickly tied the scarf around the man's eyes blindfolding him.

"Come with me." He purred into the man's ear, leading him towards what would seem like the bedroom. Instead he turned into his bathroom; he was not going to be buying new sheets this time. Before the guy could question what was going on, he harshly pushed him into the small bathtub. Enjoying the loud crack that filled the bathroom as the man's head hit the wall.

He didn't waste time, jumping onto the man, straddling him. He removed the blindfold from the dazed man before punching him, watching in fascination as the blood poured from the broken nose. He was glad he'd taken those boxing classes back in college. He was sure he wouldn't be able to accomplish this without them; he wouldn't have the physical strength.

The guy tried to fight him once he seemed to get out of his dazed state but he didn't care. Something else fueled him as he punched; it wasn't just getting the rage out, or the fact that this man resembled his father. His mind kept thinking of the other, of how he was doing this for him as well. He wanted this to be perfect so the other would praise his work.

A new sense of joy filled him as he punched, thinking of the other. He felt high, like he was too light for his body. Every part of him tingled with excitement as he heard the moans from the guy underneath him; he moaned softly as he punched. Something he'd never done before. Instead of rage leaving him, each punch instead was bringing a sense of pleasure. Was this because he was killing for the other?

When the man was dead, he climbed off of him. He was panting heavily, still on the high from the kill. After rinsing his hands thoroughly he walked over to his kitchen table, pulling out a pen and paper. He grinned, biting his lip he wrote:

_I can be as good as you want me to be.. so good I didn't leave a single drop of blood to be found. Thought of you while I stopped his heart from beating. -X_

He folded the note neatly, sliding it into his shorts before cleaning up after himself, like he had been asked.

After burying his body, he walked over to the rock. Sliding his note under it, a sense of pride filling him. He had been so much neater this time, now all he wanted was to see how the other would react. He fidgeted nervously as he walked back to his car, wondering when he'd be able to read the next note.

**Law - Late July**

He yawned, finishing his paperwork. "You've been here all night; you should take a break once and awhile." Robin spoke from behind him, breaking his line of thought. "I work all night so that I do have free time." He replied, glancing back at the nurse. This was true. The less work he had to do at the hospital, the more time he had to focus on planning his next kill.

"I still think-." He raised his hand to cut her off. "Right, my health affects surgeries, I need sleep. I get it." He stood, picking up his paper work. He'd just do it at home so she would get off his back. "I know you aren't sleeping like you say you are. Anyone can see how dark your eyes are underneath." She snapped, and he rolled his eyes.

"Have I messed up a surgery yet?" He growled annoyance evident in his voice. Of course he hadn't, she had been so up his ass every surgery he could even get the thrill of messing one up. "Well, no." She crossed her arms and he smirked walking past her. "Goodnight." He called. If she had any idea of what he did at home, he chuckled wondering what her reaction would be.

He was barely paying attention to the road, and he hadn't noticed he'd been heading to his dumping location instead of his house. He parked, blinking in surprise. Did he need something from here? As his mind caught up to his actions he laughed. That's right; he had planned on checking for a new note.

He grabbed a piece of paper and pen before heading out into the woods. He didn't want to walk back to the car if there happened to be another note. He grabbed the flashlight from his glove compartment and walked out into the night.

The first thing he noticed was that another body had been dragged through the woods, his eyes raked over the trail but he didn't see even a pinch of blood. The trail was completely clean; he smiled and walked over to the rock.

As he read the note a strange heat started to gather in his lower stomach. He took a deep breath, licking his lips. Bringing his paper out, he swallowed before writing:

_Isn't it a beautiful thing, the heart? When it stops beating you have but only ten seconds before you seize to exist. Did your heart beat fast and uncontrollable as you thought of me, as you took his beat away from him? You think you can handle being in my league? My level? Can you be PERFECT? -SD_

He drew his heart, mumbling in slight annoyance when he noticed his handwriting was not exactly perfect, and his heart not exactly straight. He noticed the small trembling in his fingers as he slid the note under the rock. What was this?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Luffy – Early August**

"Shhh." Chopper hushed, eyes focused on Nami's T.V. Sanji's lips pulled down into a frown but he stopped talking. He let his eyes drift back to the T.V. He was sitting on Nami's floor, surrounded by his friends who had decided to have a movie night together.

He pulled his knees tighter against his chest, trying to focus on the movie. It was about a serial killer who'd escaped from prison. How ironic. He opted for closing his eyes, letting his mind drift to the other. His mind was almost constantly filled with the other, what was the other doing? Where did the other work? Had he met the other?

He was stuck between wishing he know the others gender, name, face, and personality and not knowing. He worried it would almost be too real if he had someone to match with the other. He was worried about how he'd feel seeing the other, what if it was a disappointment? What if the other didn't match his expectations?

Or worse what if he didn't match the others expectations? He swallowed the knot in his throat; he didn't want to be rejected. Didn't want to lose this connection, the other even with only sending a few notes already seemed closer to him than his friends. He didn't have to be fake when it came to the other, didn't have to hide.

His stomach flipped uneasily and he held back a groan. Standing up he walked to Nami's kitchen where she was busy heating up a bag of popcorn. "Something wrong?" Nami asked, as she pulled the popcorn from the microwave. "I just forgot to check something at my house. I'll be back." He turned around and headed to her door, ignoring Nami's calls to wait.

As he pulled out of Nami's apartment complex he counted the days in his head, he was sure he'd given the other enough time to reply. He didn't need to stop by his house; he'd stocked his glove compartment with paper and two pens. A little over eager to reply to the other.

The sun had just sunk in the sky as he reached the rock; he picked it up and pulled the piece of paper out from under it. After shaking away the dirt he started to read, his uneasiness leaving him. He had no reason to worry the other obviously seemed to be interested in him.

He felt his cheeks fill with blood as he reread the note twice, he thought back to the night he'd killed the last man. How he had felt being filled with pleasure with each punch. The first line stood out the most, so the other must really be the Surgeon of Death. The other showed an intense interest in hearts and he just knew that if he dug up one of these bodies, the heart would be missing.

He suddenly felt the need to be closer to the other; he wanted the other to be just as interested in him as he was with the other. He took out the folded paper from his pocket and began to write:

_Words that can only be spoken by the real Surgeon of Death himself.. I crave for the last breath to leave the body below me. To feel the power, to take a life, and for my heart to beat as loudly as the punches I bestow.. That is how PERFECT I am. How about you surgeon? Do you crave to hear, to feel, the heart of another that is like your own? -X_

**Law- Mid August**

"Thank you so much." The young woman wailed and pulled him into a hug. It took a lot of will power to not tear away from the crying woman. He had just finished surgery on the woman's fiancé, and he patted her back stiffly. "Come with me, you still have a few papers to sign." Robin smoothly cut in between him and woman. As she led the woman away she looked back him, her eyes full of caution.

He wondered how stressed he looked, to cause the nurse to look at him that way. He had spent the weeks since the last note in confusion. What were these feelings he was having? The more he thought of the amateur the stronger they became, and it was causing him to slip up at work. This had never happened before, not accidently.

Two days later as he was holding the newly written note in his hands the feelings became known again. The heat filled him, something inside him stirred as he read how the amateur killed his victims. He had an idea of what it was, he'd read and heard others talk about the feelings of arousal.

He had never personally gone through the feelings himself, and as he started to reread the amateurs note he let his hand travel lower. "Oh." He whispered, shocked that he was half erect. He'd always assumed he was asexual; he had never had urges to try masturbating or sex. Had not put much thought into the deeds, not until now.

This was interesting; he needed time to think before he responded to the amateur. He needed to get his thoughts together before he proceeded. How had this amateur stirred up these long lost desires? He frowned uncertainty, and walked back to his car.

He decided that he once again needed coffee, and he was happy to see that the coffee shop wasn't nearly as busy as it had been the last time he'd come here. As he walked up to the cashier who happened to be Luffy, the same worker from last time he tried to push his thoughts away.

He ordered his coffee, and Luffy didn't so much as glance at him. The kid probably didn't even remember who he was, not that he cared. He reached for his wallet, taking out his credit card to pay for the coffee when yellow caught his eye.

Luffy took the card from his outstretched hand, and he took a ragged breath. "Here you go." Luffy held out his receipt, and he signed it quickly. As he put his card away it was hard to keep his composure. His eyes had never deceived him before.

He walked to an unoccupied table, one with a perfect view and watched Luffy. When Luffy turned around, the straw hat hanging neatly on his small back came into full view. His heart sped up; he had held that hat for weeks obsessing over who it belonged to and here was the owner. How lucky was he? To have stumbled upon the person who was causing him so much confusion.

He let his eyes rake over every inch of Luffy, from the slim legs to the small bead of sweat that slid down Luffy's neck. His breath quickened as the heat from earlier filled him once again. He watched in interest as Luffy spoke, liking the way his pouty lips formed words.

His eyes flickered down to Luffy's small hands, imagining how they looked when he wrote. How did they look covered in blood? His covered his mouth, holding back a moan as he pictured the lithe worker straddling, beating, killing another person. This was so much more than he'd been expecting. Luffy was much better than he'd imagined him.

When Luffy called for his number to pick up his coffee, he shivered at the silky voice. Even as he walked he couldn't get his eyes to stray from Luffy. Everything about the worker was now lit up; Luffy was all he could focus on.

He stared into the dark eyes of the kid he now knew was the amateur as Luffy handed him the coffee. His heart hammered almost uncontrollably as Luffy looked away nervously, it took him almost a minute before he realized his hand had covered the others.

Looking down he slowly repositioned his hand, taking the coffee from Luffy but not without appreciating the almost faded bruises on Luffy's knuckles. "Did you get in a fight?" He rasped. Luffy's hand was suddenly gone and he looked back up into the big eyes of Luffy that were now hostile. "That is none of your business." Luffy spat and he had to bite his lip to hide his smirk.

Luffy took a step back and disappeared into the back of the coffee shop and he couldn't suppress his chuckling, this thrill was almost as good as killing.

He spent the next week finding excuses to leave work, spending thirty minutes to almost two hours at times to watch Luffy at the coffee shop. Each day he noticed his urge to kill became stronger, it hadn't even been three months yet and he was surprised at the intensity of his urge.

He had yet to reply to Luffy, he couldn't think of an appropriate response. Luffy had made it obvious that he knew he was the Surgeon of Death and that gave him a sense of pride. It proved to Luffy and the whole world that even if his bodies had been found and he would not be caught.

He was glad Luffy had figured it out; the kid was smarter than he had first thought. He was intrigued by Luffy, but now he was unsure of what to do. Did he want to reveal himself to Luffy? He shook his head in confusion. He just didn't know.

It was his day off of work and he was still debating on what to do when he decided to watch Luffy again. What he hadn't expected was for Luffy to be so flustered by his presence that he'd spill coffee all over himself. What he really hadn't been expecting was his reaction to seeing the now sticky shirt Luffy was wearing stick to his chest. His eyes scanned over the now outlined nipples and he all but sprinted out of the coffee shop.

It took only two hours to have a male prostitute tied up and crying on his operation table, down in the basement. It was like he had snapped; his urge to kill was now so strong he could barely control his hands. As he cut off the shirt he let his fingers slide along his victim's stomach. The heat from seeing Luffy still buzzed in his system.

Slowly, he slid his fingers higher, circling around the male's nipple. He wondered. Would he be able to calm down the fire inside of him with this body? Leaning forward, he kissed almost tenderly against the pale neck. Licking lower he sucked one of the pink nipples into his mouth, ignoring the pleas of his victim.

The feeling of repulsion had him pull away quickly; this was not what he wanted. This would not do anything for him. "Let's see how long you can last." He coughed, and pulled the familiar scalpel into his hand.

As he buried the body, he pulled out the note he had written. Now that he was calmer he had been able to respond to Luffy, he quickly reread his note before placing it under the rock:

_Well as clever as you think you are, I was never hiding it from you now was I? The way you kill peaks my interest indeed. It may be perfect but let me tell you just how perfect I am. The class of man I am. The scalpel I choose, the sound of flesh being sliced, the watchful pleading tear filled eyes, the precision of dissecting each organ and the rearrangement of them, the breaking of ribs as I get to my real prize, wrapping my hand around their hearts, taking what is mine. When bright eyes turn blood shot, screams turn into silence.. oh how different this last one felt as I loved to play inside, almost feeling like I could have taken him, right then and there.. but PERFECT stitches perfect death.. A perfect addition to my perfect collection. Tell me how does that make you feel? Do you think you could handle this level of me? -SD_

**Luffy – Late August**

He sat in his kitchen, rereading the last note he'd found. It had been almost a week and he still couldn't decide on how to reply. He'd been excited at first, even started to get aroused as the other had talked about how they killed but it had all changed when he had come across the line that the other had almost slept with their last victim.

Was the victim special in some way? Did the other sleep with all of the victims? Did the other not sleep with any of them and now had wanted to? Why wasn't he receiving all the attention? What was so special about the last victim? Jealously filled him, he wanted the other to only be interested in him. The thought caught him off guard and he blinked trying to diffuse his emotions.

After a lot of thinking he decided he needed to kill again, that was probably why he was feeling so out of control. He found a man who resembled his father and he went through the same acts but for some reason he wasn't getting what he needed.

As he punched his mind drifted to the other, to the letter. What had that meant? Why? As he stared down at the beaten guy he sighed, not feeling satisfaction. He started to wash his hands, getting ready to take the body to be dumped when a hard punch sent him forward.

His forehead slammed into the mirror and he grunted in pain when he was dragged back, receiving another punch that split his lip. He swallowed the blood that filled his mouth and stared angrily at his attacker. To his surprise it was the man he'd just beaten but he had been so sure the man was dead.

Where had he gone wrong? He didn't have enough time to process much else as the man charged, catching him in the side with a hard knee. He struggled in the bigger man's arms, twisting around to land as many punched into the man's side as he could.

The man managed to wrestle them into the kitchen and he started to panic. He was stuck at an awkward angle in the man's arms, practically defenseless. He turned his head just enough to bite the man's upper arm with as much force as he had. "You little shit!" The man yelled and pushed him away.

He hit the side of the kitchen counter hard, pain sliced through his side and chest and he had to take a second to catch his breath. The man grabbed a cutting knife from his counter while he'd been distracted and he barely had time to dodge the sharp object.

The knife swished past his cheek, hitting the hard counter behind him. As it ricocheted off the counter he jumped for the knife, the same time the man did. He reached the knife just before the man and turned around slamming the object into the man's neck. As the man fell over, he stood up weakly. He gasped at the pain in his side, something wasn't right. He lifted his hands, now covered in blood and limped over to the sink.

"I really fucked up this time." He laughed weakly, washing away the blood. He managed to change his blood stained shirt while grunting in pain before getting into his car and driving to the nearest hospital. He was sure something was broken, and he was starting to have trouble breathing by the time he limped into the E.R.

As he was arguing with the nurse, who was trying to get him to fill out paperwork he started to gasp for air. That was when a smooth voice cut in, "Why has this man not been sent back yet." The anger in the voice was significant and he was finally glad a doctor had shown up. "Dr. Trafalgar! I was just trying to get him administered." He leaned heavily, against the counter as the nurse argued with the doctor.

"Can you not tell the difference between a patient that needs to fill out paperwork and one that's life is in danger! Call for a stretcher!" His vision started to become unfocused as the doctor screamed at the nurse. Strong arms slid around him and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Law**

Anger was an understatement for how he felt as Luffy sagged in his arms. The rage that swarmed his mind almost blurred his sight, he let his hands tighten in Luffy's shirt to keep from reaching out to slap or more likely punch the nurse. Perhaps he should strangle her that would be fun.

He had been passing the ER and hearing Luffy's voice had caused him to turn in, and it was a good thing he had. Luffy was pale, and the way his chest was heaving was a sign of poor air circulation. Yes, something was definitely wrong with the younger male. He let his eyes scan over the small gash in Luffy's forehead and his split lip. He had an idea of what had happened.

"Dr. Trafalgar, you have to let go of him." The voice of a nurse broke into his thoughts. He ignored the nurse's outstretched hands, placing Luffy on the stretcher himself. As they pushed Luffy into an open room for x-rays he walked quickly alongside the stretcher.

A tiny smile lifted his lips as he checked in on the unconscious Luffy. It had been almost two hours since the small surgery he'd performed on Luffy. A collapsed lung was an easy procedure and he was glad there hadn't been anything seriously wrong, though Luffy was going to be in pain for a while. There wasn't much he could do to help the two broken ribs.

He still had one more thing he needed to attend to before he could feel comfortable enough to continue working; softly he reached around checking Luffy's pockets until he found a small wallet. Opening it he read Luffy's information, not surprised at how young Luffy was and raising his eyebrow at Luffy's last name. He now had what he needed.

He walked quickly to one of the computers, nodding at passing nurses. They wouldn't question him, he typed in Luffy's information. Luffy had been to the hospital a year and a half ago for a broken finger and he hoped the information on Luffy's current address was correct.

"Cover for me." He crossed his arms, staring down at Shanks. "What? No way, I was just about to get off." Shanks whined, and he hardened his eyes. "You owe me for recovering that screwed up surgery of yours last month; it will only take a couple of hours." He frowned, daring the red head to deny him. "Jeez, fine. Two hours tops."

He sped through the streets, mumbling Luffy's address. He hadn't been to this side of town but he managed to find the small house quickly. He parked in the driveway, and walked up to the front door. It turned without protest and he sighed, couldn't Luffy at least lock the door?

The house was even smaller inside than it had looked from the outside, and he studied the living room before turning his eyes to the dead man on the kitchen floor. He knelt down, poking the knife that protruded from the man's neck.

He stood back up and studied the wrecked kitchen; it was obvious a struggle had gone on here. Anger filled him, and he let his foot kick out, connecting to the man's abdomen. He lifted his foot pressing down on the soft stomach, enjoying the way it sunk into the flesh. "How lucky of you to be dead already, if I had found you here alive I'm not sure I would have been able to stop myself from punishing you for hurting Luffy." He growled at the corpse. "You dumb fuck." He kicked the corpse again before reaching down to rip the knife from the man's throat.

Swallowing his anger he looked around for Luffy's bleach, and started to clean up the mess. He had to pull his car in to Luffy's garage before he could transport the body and he was glad Luffy lived relatively close to the place they dumped bodies. He borrowed Luffy's shovel and finished what Luffy had started.

**Luffy**

"I'm so glad you are okay." Robin smiled down at him, and he shifted uncomfortably in the hospital bed. He felt far from okay, but he was alive. "Yeah." He shrugged, and then winced. "What happened to you?" Robin asked, and he swallowed nervously. "Robin, I understand that he is your friend but he needs to rest not be interrogated." Dr. Trafalgar spoke, walking into the room.

He'd been in the hospital for almost three days now, and he found it odd that the doctor always seemed to come in right when Robin started to question him. He was grateful for the doctor's persistent interruptions though, he had yet to think of a story Robin would believe.

Robin opened her mouth and the doctor turned to her with an obviously forced smile, "Don't you have work to do?" He asked and Robin frowned before walking out of the room. "So how do you feel?" The doctor asked his face relaxing once Robin was gone.

"Could be worse." He grunted, and studied the doctor. "Is something wrong, doctor?" He asked as the doctor studied him with an odd expression. "You can call me Law." The doctor smiled. Had he seen him somewhere? He seemed so familiar. "I do wonder though myself, what kind of accident you found yourself in. It must have been.. messy." Law's smile turned into a grin, and he took a seat in one of the chairs next to the bed.

"Messy." He laughed nervously and Law tilted his head. "You look worried. Is it about the operation? No need to worry, I am always perfect." Law laughed, and he bit his lip. "Perfect, huh?" He chuckled, apprehension filling his bruised chest.

"Yes, my operations are always perfect but you can't leave. Don't think I'm done with you yet." Law's grin widened even further, like he was enjoying a joke. "Not done with me?" He mumbled, trying to make sense of the strange sentence. It took only a minute before he sucked in a painful breath of air, his eyes widening. "You..?" He stared at Law, not believing what was being told to him.

Messy. Perfect. Don't think I'm done with you. Could it be all clues? From the notes, was Law? He couldn't summon enough strength to think it. It wasn't possible but it was. How did Law know who he was? Confusion swept over his mind and he sunk lower into the bed. It hurt to think.

He was focusing on not having a panic attack, eyes closed, breathing slow and even when a cool hand rested on his forehead. He opened his eyes, caught off guard at how close Law was to him. "You need more rest, if all goes well you will be discharged in another day or two." Law's voice had turned from teasing to caring in less than thirty seconds and he blinked up nervously at the man.

Was Law really the other? Was he just going crazy from being cooped up in this room? "Are you?" He whispered just loud enough for Law to hear it. Law removed his hand, and it left him even more confused. Why hadn't Law's hand bothered him? He had almost forgotten it was there.

"You have very sloppy handwriting." Law finally replied after a few seconds. "How did you know it was me?" He sat up straighter, his head aching. "Let's not talk about this here."

He was discharged two days later like Law had said he would be and he was finding it hard to leave the hospital. Law hadn't talked to him without Robin or his other friends in the room since he had revealed himself and it was an understatement to say he was frustrated. He debated on walking back into the hospital and confronting Law or going home. The second choice won.

As he walked into his house he let out a tired sigh, at least he was finally home. He was sitting on his couch, watching T.V. when it finally occurred to him that something was wrong. Slowly he walked over to the kitchen, nothing.

The kitchen was perfectly spotless and that was what was wrong. There should be a rotting body on the floor. There should be dried blood; the kitchen should be a mess. His eyes noticed the knife, sitting on the counter perfectly clean.

A small sticky note was pressed onto the knife and he pulled it off.

_You're welcome. -Law_

The small but familiar heart was drawn next to the name and the sudden knot that formed in his throat caught him off guard. He reached up to wipe away the tears that had managed to escape his eyes, tightening his grip on the note. He'd never been so confused. Why had Law gone this far for him?

**Law**

Four days had passed since Luffy had been discharged and he figured the younger had already been home long enough to go back to work. That was why he was now walking into the coffee shop. It didn't take long for him to find Luffy, and it sure didn't take Luffy long to zone in on him either. The big eyes that he was starting to become so drawn to stared at him, confusion filled them.

He ordered a coffee and then sat in a booth, waiting. A few hours passed, and he spent the time by watching Luffy, drinking coffee, and even walking to his car to bring in paper work that needed finished from work.

He could hear Luffy saying goodbye to his coworkers, and he put away his paper work. Luffy walked over to him, and he stood up. "You look different outside of work." Luffy muttered and he smirked. "Finally realizing who I am?" He chuckled and Luffy bit his lip. "To answer your question from the hospital, it was the straw hat that gave you away." He smirked wider and Luffy pouted. "My house or would you rather talk at yours?" He asked, and Luffy crossed his arms.

"Mine." Luffy blinked up at him and he reached up unconsciously, letting his finger trace under Luffy's eye. He was surprised by his sudden gesture, he'd never felt the need to touch anybody before now. Luffy's face twisted into confusion and he let his hand fall. "I'll follow you." He mumbled. Luffy lead him out into the night, he ignored the stares from Luffy's coworkers.

Luffy was silent as they entered the small house, and he decided it would be better if he initiated the conversation. "Ask me anything." He tried to keep his voice light; Luffy who had looked confused but confident at the coffee shop now looked like a spooked animal. "Why did you clean up after me?" Luffy finally asked, and he blinked in confusion.

"I told you that I wasn't done with you yet? Shouldn't that be obvious?" He furrowed his eyebrows, and Luffy's face turned cold. "Is that it then? I'm just a toy to you? Something to play with?" Luffy yelled, and he frowned in confusion, taken aback by Luffy's sudden burst of anger. "What were you expecting me to say?" He snapped out and Luffy shook his head like he was trying to clear it. "I don't know." Luffy bit his lip, frowning. "I don't know what to say." He finally sighed, what did Luffy want from him? What did he want from Luffy?

"Then you should leave." Luffy mumbled weakly. "No." He replied, not sure what to do in this situation. "Then I will." Luffy stomped past him and he turned quickly, catching Luffy's arm. "Wait. Please." He cleared his throat, staring at Luffy he tried to explain how he felt.

"I have never.. This was not part of my plans. These feelings, I don't know what they are." He explained weakly, and Luffy's eyes softened. "Do you want to know how I feel?" Luffy asked and he nodded.

"Confused, obviously" Luffy laughed softly, and then his face turned serious. "But I'm also happy, when I found your first note it was like everything was going to be okay for me. I finally had somebody who understood how I felt. You are the only person I've not had to hide myself from. I feel so overwhelmed when I think of you, and right now I don't want you to leave. I don't know what that means exactly.." Luffy trailed off, turning to stare at the wall.

He lifted his hand from Luffy's arm to rest it on Luffy's reddened cheek. "Tell me about yourself." He smiled. Foreign warmth filled his chest, and all he could think about was how he wanted to know more about the person in front of him. Luffy turned back to look at him, a small smile lifting the corner of his lips "Only if you tell me about yourself." He nodded. "Of course."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Luffy**

He shifted uncomfortably, staring across the couch at Law, actually at the wall beside Law. A couple of minutes had passed since they'd sat down, and he was at a loss of how to start talking to the other. "Would you like a drink?" He asked, and Law's lips twitched. "Water would be nice."

He nodded and walked slowly to the kitchen, filling up two glasses of water. He chewed his lip nervously, he knew Law wanted to know about him but he had never spoken of his life to anyone. Not even Zoro knew everything, only what he'd witnessed in their high school years. He had never spoken of his past, and he wasn't sure he could.

He took a deep breath and walked back to his living room, handing Law one of the waters. "What do you want to know?" He breathed out as he sat down. Law took a small drink before furrowing his eyebrows in thought. "You mentioned in a note that you like to be on top of your victims when you kill. Why?" Law leaned forward, his eyes bright.

"I like to feel in control, I guess." He murmured, and Law nodded. "I see. What draws you to your victims? I noticed you said him in the note and the body I found was also male, are all your kills male?" Law's fingers twitched and he took a small drink of his water.

"They have all had something that reminded me of my father, so yes they are all male. Four of them, to be exact." He wondered how many Law had killed, but before he could ask Law's face turned into one of confusion. "So is it a kink of yours then? Do you have sex with your kills? Are you attracted to your father?" Law's eyes hardened and he shook his head quickly.

"Far from it, my father was a dreadful man." He set his water down on the small table next to his couch, looking down at his fingers. "Elaborate." Law demanded, and he took another breath. "My father is dead but my whole childhood I was tortured by that sick man, I was beat and raped me until I was nineteen. You could say my killing is a way of filtering out my feelings." He tried to keep his voice even, but it wavered as he spoke. He took a deep breath, keeping his rage in check.

The room remained silent and he looked up cautiously. Law's face was emotionless and he jumped in surprise when the glass in Law's hand broke. Water spilled onto Law's pants, shirt, and the couch. Blood slid down Law's arm from his clenched fist.

He stared in shock until Law's hand unclenched, dropping pieces of broken glass. "Pardon me that was rude." Law's voice was stiff, and he jumped up. "Let me get a rag." He hurried into the kitchen, grabbing a rag and dustpan.

As he picked up pieces of glass, Law expertly worked on removing the glass from his hand. It wasn't until the glass was picked up and Law was pressing the rag against his cut hand that he spoke. "I'm sorry, if I upset you." He looked back down at his hands; Law wouldn't want to associate with such a disgusting person.

"I was not upset at you." Law replied, and he slid his knees up wrapping his arms around them. "You broke my glass." He mumbled and Law let out a small chuckle. "Yes, like I said I am not used to these kinds of feelings. That was the first time I've ever been upset for anyone. It was strange.." Law trailed off and he looked back up. Law was upset for him?

"I would like it if you told me more." Law continued his voice softer now. "What about your mother, did you have siblings?" He was glad Law decided not to pursue the topic of his father though his mother and siblings weren't an exactly happy topic either.

"I had two brothers both from a different father; I haven't seen them in years they ran away from home not that I really blame them. My father used to take his feelings out on them before he turned to me; I have no idea if they are even alive. My mom was a prostitute, she was never much of a mother but still she was my mom." He swallowed, pushing down his rage. "My father killed her, and that is that. I don't have much left in this world." Law remained silent and he pulled his knees tighter against him.

"And friends?" Law finally asked. "I have people I call friends but to be honest I'm not sure if they are friends. I don't think I know what a friend is. I can't trust any of them, and I never feel like I fit in. I already feel closer to you then I ever have to any of them, with you I can show my real self. I don't have to have secrets with you." He whispered the last sentence, feeling almost pitiful that he was already leaning on Law. This man was just a stranger but he couldn't help himself, like Law he was confused by the feelings he was experiencing.

Before Law could respond he decided it was his turn to ask the questions.

**Law**

"I want to know about you, as well." Luffy muttered, still wrapped up in his defensive posture. He really wished Luffy would look up at him, and relax a little. He was angered at Luffy's past, more than he should have been. The thin cuts on his palms throbbed, reminding him of the anger that had filled him. If Luffy's father was alive he would have liked to pay the man a visit.

"What do you want to know?" He watched intently as Luffy frowned, looking at the wall with uncertainty. "I guess I want to know why you kill, do you sleep with your victims? Why do you remove the hearts?" Luffy's eyes turned to him, a flicker of interest in their depths.

"No, I do not sleep with my victims, nor have I ever slept with anyone. I simply get a thrill from killing, the hearts are my rewards." Luffy's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance at his answer and he shifted his weight thinking of how to explain.

"You must understand that I did not grow up the way you did, I had everything. I have never been through anything that I couldn't handle, my life has been perfect. One of my first memories is of wishing to cut open the kids that I went to school with, the human body is all I've ever been fascinated with. I have never had the desire to have sex, to interact with people socially; I have never had interest in anything but surgeries and killing. That is, until you came along." He paused, "I've always been the most interested in the heart, the fact that it is the one organ that holds everything together. I like to think I am the heart, that I control life or death." His foot twitched as he thought of his collection of hearts.

Luffy looked a lot happier with this answer, even smiling a little. "I can show you, if you'd like." He shuffled in excitement, eager to show Luffy his prizes. "That is, if you trust me enough to go to my house." He stared at Luffy, waiting for an answer. "I would like to see them."

**Luffy**

As they sat in Law's car he had to keep himself from aweing at the expensive interior, this car must have cost serious money. Something he had never easily come by. Law hadn't said much since they had started driving and he was caught off guard when Law suddenly spoke. "What made you mess up your last kill? It's been bothering me for a while."

He blinked and then turned his head to the side to hide the blush he knew had filled his cheeks. "I, um, was just distracted." He rushed out. "Distracted?" Law asked and he rubbed the back of his head. "By the note you had written me, I thought you were interested or something in your last victim." He bit his lip, hoping the conversation would drop. "Oh so you were jealous?" He didn't have to be facing Law to hear the smugness in the man's voice.

"No." He lied, and turned to look at the smirking Law. "I assure you, I was not attracted to the victim." Law's eyes drifted toward him. "Are we almost to your house?" He asked, changing the topic.

He was not surprised at the size of Law's house but he was annoyed by all the codes Law had to enter just to enter his yard, then his house, and finally his basement. The first thing he noticed about Law's basement was the sudden change in temperature, it was a lot colder in the basement then the house and he covered his arms as they walked down the stairs.

The second thing he noticed was the operating table in the middle of the large room, there were also cabinets and medical instruments neatly hung up. He had no idea what most of them were. The third thing he noticed was another door, with a thick lock on it.

He had a feeling of what was beyond the door and his eyes followed Law as the man walked toward the door. Now that Law wasn't looking at him he actually took the time to access the other. He'd been so caught up in avoiding Law's gaze that he hadn't taken the time to look at Law. Really look at him.

He let his eyes drift over Law's unruly black hair, to the dark bags under Law's eyes. He admired the strong body, the tan skin, and the slim hands. How had he not noticed how attractive Law was? As Law turned around to look at him, the door open, he felt momentarily dazed at Law's grey colored eyes, at the fullness of his lips.

"Is something wrong?" Law asked, smiling a perfect set of white teeth at him. He shook his head, and walked through the open door.

**Law**

He couldn't suppress his smile as Luffy went from Jar to Jar; awestruck by the hearts he had collected. A small buzz filled him at the sight; he was enjoying the presence of Luffy far too much. He had not known he could enjoy the company of another, had not known he was missing this feeling. He wasn't sure he could let Luffy escape him now.

After he had driven Luffy home they both stood in front of Luffy's door, a small distance between them. "Where does this leave us?" Luffy asked, they had exchanged phone numbers but what did that mean? Where did that leave them? He wasn't sure.

"I can't lose this; no I'm not losing this. This connection, I will not lose it." Luffy's eyes suddenly hardened, sending a jolt through him. "Who said we were going to?" He grinned; it didn't matter where this left them. All he knew was that he was not done with Luffy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Luffy**

He was nervous the next day, the day seemed to go slower than usual and he glanced at his phone more often than not. He had the day off and he had hardly anything to preoccupy his mind. Would Law text him? Should he text Law? When would he get to see Law again? He picked up his phone, and then dropped it.

If Law wanted to talk he was sure Law would text him. Law was a busy person and he didn't want to interrupt anything. Law could be in the middle of a surgery right now for all he knew. Picking up his phone again he quickly dialed Zoro's number before he could back out.

"Hello." Zoro answered after three rings. "What are you doing? I was thinking we could chill." He asked, hoping Zoro wasn't busy. He must really be desperate for a distraction if he was initiating a hanging out session. Zoro must have been caught off guard because it was silent for almost a minute.

"I was just about to head to the gym, if you want to come." Zoro sounded a little hesitant, probably put off by his eagerness to hang out. He almost always had to be convinced to leave the house, "Sounds great." He bit his lip; the gym was just what he needed.

A couple of hours at the gym, and then eating dinner with Zoro helped most of the day pass. He only went home after Sanji showed up, the two had obviously wanted privacy and he was not the one to hover. It was almost eleven p.m. now and he was trying to focus on a documentary about pirates. His phone clutched in his hand.

He'd wait another hour, and then he'd text Law. A simple hey, nothing fancy. Wait, was twelve too late? What if Law was sleeping? He groaned, why was he stressing anyways? It was just a text. He was so lost in his debating that he hadn't noticed the vibrating of his phone.

When the small blinking light that indicated a text message finally caught his attention he paused, suddenly afraid to open it. If it was Law what did he say? He didn't want to say something stupid and have Law start to ignore him, he really needed this connection. He wasn't sure he'd be able to function properly again if he had to go back to having completely nobody that he could relate to.

He took a deep breath, he needed to calm down. First thing first, see who it was and what the text even said. His phone vibrated again, and he slid it open. He had two unread messages, both from Law.

**_No regrets?_ **

Six minutes had passed since the first text, and he snorted at the second.

**_I do not like to be ignored._ **

He chewed his lip and responded.

**_About?_ **

He didn't have to wait long before his phone vibrated.

**_About sharing what you did and letting me in, because once I am in I will not be letting go._ **

He immediately responded,

**_None. You?_ **

Law took a couple of minutes to respond and his racing heart calmed down at the reply.

**_No regrets, how was your day?_ **

He smiled, and fell back on his couch.

**_Boring. No work. Is your hand okay?_ **

He thought back to the cuts on Law's hand, honestly curious about how Law was feeling.

**_My hand is okay, healing nicely. Do you have work tomorrow?_ **

He nodded, and then replied.

**_Good and yes. I work the rest of this week._ **

He waited impatiently for Law's response, and sighed in disappointment at it.

**_You should go to sleep. Do not want you to be sleep working tomorrow._ **

He rolled his eyes and then yawned, he was tired. From working out or being stressed out for most of the day he wasn't sure.

**_Yeah.. Goodnight.. Mr. Surgeon._ **

He stood up, and starting to walk to his bedroom. His phone vibrated and he opened the text.

**_Goodnight, amateur._ **

He laughed quietly and plugged his phone into its charger. He fell asleep quickly.

As he was walking into the coffee shop the next morning he was immediately rushed by Nami. "Tell." She demanded, her eyes shining in excitement. He blinked, walking past her and behind the counter before answering. "Tell what?" He asked in confusion.

"Who is the special guy?" Nami wiggled her eyebrows and he tilted his head in confusion. "I have no idea what you are talking about?" He walked around her, starting to set things up for the day. Law was the only guy he could think of but how would Nami know about him?

"Oh, come on! I am not blind, I saw that guy you left with the other day. The hottie who touched your cheek!" Nami gushed out. It finally clicked; of course she would have seen his exchange with Law. "Oh. That guy is my doctor. He had stopped by for coffee and saw I worked here so he just wanted to make sure I was feeling okay." He kept his face emotionless and Nami's expression fell. "That is so boring." She whined.

The day was busy and passing by quickly. It was almost time for him to get off work when the now familiar face of Law walked into the coffee shop. He kept a straight face as Nami ordered Law's coffee. Law sat down in a booth, watching him while drinking coffee and he waited until Nami had disappeared into the back before he casually walked over to Law. A broom in his hand just in case Nami came back out.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his stomach flipping in nervous excitement. "Can I not drink coffee?" Law replied, smirking at him. He felt a blush start to fill his cheeks and he rolled his eyes. "Plenty of other places to drink coffee." He watched as Law took another sip of coffee before answering. "I prefer the coffee here, and the staff."

The loud voice of Nami stopped him from answering and he threw a glare at Law before walking back to counter. He spent the next fifteen minutes throwing Law glares, when nobody was watching. He enjoyed the smirks and eyebrow raises Law gave in return. He was disappointed when Law nodded, and walked out of the coffee shop.

That night and the next he was again texted by Law until he fell asleep.

It was Thursday when Law showed up at the coffee shop again, and he couldn't help but start to throw glares. This time they were more playful though, and he could feel himself start to relax. It wasn't so hard to communicate with Law; they were both slowly becoming used to the other.

He was so immersed in glaring at Law that it took the person standing in front of the counter a loud cough to catch his attention. He turned his gaze from Law's unwillingly and focused on a man with spiky red hair. "Sorry, can I help you?" He asked, not sure why the man was talking to him instead of the cashier.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you guys are hiring?" The guy asked. "You would have to talk to Koala, she's the owner. She is actually here at the moment. If you like I could go get her?" He kept his eyes on the man trying not to be rude, and then headed off towards the back to find Koala.

As Koala started talking to the man he swept his eyes across the coffee shop, sadly Law had already left.

It was Friday when he didn't receive his nighttime text from Law; he was bothered by how much it upset him. He was distracted the next day at work and he grew even more upset when he didn't receive a text Saturday night. Koala had to dismiss him from work early Sunday because he was not able to focus and he apologized before heading home. He didn't receive a text that night either.

It was almost eight p.m. and he was just getting off of work on Monday, he finally had a day off tomorrow but he wasn't excited about it. All he could think about was why Law hadn't texted him. He was about to text Law when his phone vibrated, it was Law.

**_Sorry hvent texed work._ **

He was surprised by the misspelling in Law's text, Law always texted back perfectly and he sighed, texting back

**_I need to see you._ **

He waited for Law's reply and grew increasingly upset as the time passed. He was debating on calling Law when the knocking on his front door filled the house. He walked hesitantly to the door, opening it and blinking in surprise as Law stared back at him.

"What's wrong?" Law asked immediately, walking into his kitchen. Law looked like complete shit; his hair was flat and pressed down. The bags under Law's eyes were more prominent and Law was even leaning slightly to the side like he was having a hard time standing.

"You look like shit." He replied and Law frowned. "I haven't slept since, I think Friday. That's beside the point, what is going on?" Law placed a hand on his kitchen counter, letting out a sigh. Was Law that exhausted that talking was tiring?

"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to see you." He whispered, and Law walked past him. He thought Law was upset and leaving but instead Law sagged down onto his couch. "Well, that is good. Really.. good." Law mumbled and he walked over, sitting next to Law.

"You must have had a really busy weekend." He watched as Law's eyelids drooped. "Incredibly busy, I really need sleep." Law turned to look at him, and he crossed his arms unsure of what to do. "I am sorry for not texting you." Law yawned, and suddenly stood. "I should head home though, to sleep."

Before Law could take a step toward the door he shot his hand out, grabbing Law's wrist. "You can sleep here." He blurted out, surprising himself. Not once had anybody ever been allowed to sleep at his house. "Luffy.." Law trailed off and he swallowed. "I don't want you to drive when you are half dead, I'm not asking to do anything just.. sleep." He mumbled the last part of the sentence.

"I wasn't expecting anything." Law smiled, "Thank you." He blushed and nodded.

He made Law wait in the living room as he changed into his pajamas and then called when he was ready. Law looking like a zombie walked into his room, and he took a sharp inhale of air when Law started to remove his clothes. "You weren't expecting me to sleep in my work clothes?" Law asked, looking disappointed. "Of course not." He blushed, not looking as Law removed his pants and climbed into the bed. He quickly turned off the light and crawled into the opposite side of the bed.

He was immensely aware of Law beside him and he scooted closer to the edge of the bed. "I can sleep on the couch." Law said after a few seconds. "No, I'm fine." He replied, and closed his eyes. He was trying to will himself to sleep when Law spoke again. "How was your weekend?" Law asked and he opened his eyes, not that he could see Law in the dark.

"I- It was," He paused, and decided to tell the truth. "It was hard. I was worried about you the whole time." He whispered and he felt Law shuffling. "I felt the same, my phone had died on Friday and I wasn't able to charge it until I was in the car today. I haven't been home all weekend, I'm glad the hospital has showers otherwise I don't think you'd want me sleeping in your bed." Law chuckled, and yawned.

He smiled, and scooted a little closer to Law. "Go to sleep already." He jokingly complained. "I'll make sure to take a charger to work from now on." Law replied and he bit his lip. "Okay." He sighed and the room was silent for another minute.

"Goodnight, amateur." Law mumbled tiredly and he was glad the room was dark, he knew he was blushing. "Goodnight Mr. Surgeon." He mumbled back and not even five minutes had passed before the light snoring of Law filled the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Law**

His internal alarm clock had him awake by five a.m. and he was confused at first. Where was he? This wasn't his bed, that clock on the dresser was not his. As his brain played catch up he remembered the previous evening in a rush.

He was glad he'd been given the day off, or he'd have to get out of bed right now and rush to his house so that he could make it to work on time. It was still too dark in the room to see Luffy and as he tried to readjust his body so that he could fall back to sleep something heavy kept his arm pinned down.

He reached out tentatively with his free hand, as he felt around his trapped arm he came into contact with a warm object. The object shifted and he snapped his hand back realizing Luffy must have rolled over onto his arm.

He struggled with what to do, if he pulled his arm out from under Luffy it would probably wake him up. He would be more comfortable if he reached over and threw his other arm across Luffy but again that would probably wake him up, and he had a feeling Luffy wouldn't appreciate waking up in his arms.

Now that he knew what Luffy had been through he wanted to make sure it was Luffy who pushed the boundaries of their relationship. He felt the strange urge to protect Luffy, and that meant from himself as well. He didn't want to touch Luffy carelessly anymore; he wanted this to be perfect.

He decided he would just fall asleep as he was, however uncomfortable. He was finally about to fall back asleep when Luffy suddenly mumbled and rolled even closer. He was now trapped between the edge of the bed and Luffy's sleeping figure.

By this time the sun was just barely rising, and he could just make out Luffy in the light that shone in from the window. Luffy was facing him, and he watched in fascination as Luffy's chest rose and fell as he breathed deeply in his sleep. The Luffy he was seeing now was not the person he had come to know, this Luffy was completely relaxed. He wondered briefly if anybody else had seen this peaceful side of Luffy, a dark cloud filled his mind as he realized Luffy's dad had probably seen Luffy sleeping many times.

How he wished he could lay that man on his operating table, slice the man open and slowly pull out organ by organ. He would not keep that heart though, he'd rip it out and squeeze. Sadly he'd never get his wish fulfilled; life had seemed to cheat him from that pleasure.

He could however now protect Luffy; yes as long as he was alive nobody would ever touch Luffy again. He'd be the only one allowed to alter Luffy, emotions and body. Only him. He smirked at the thrill that sent him. He had given Luffy a chance to run from him, even though he probably would have done what he wanted even if Luffy had turned tail and run. The fact that Luffy had chosen him added to the thrill.

As he watched Luffy he started to drift back to sleep. He was woken up by movement next to him and when he opened his eyes Luffy was staring at him. He smirked and Luffy sat up, trying to hide the blush that covered his cheeks. He was glad that Luffy seemed to blush so easily, he enjoyed watching the blood rush to the surface. He liked knowing that he was the one causing Luffy to blush.

He also picked himself up, ignoring the tingle in his arm as the blood rushed back. Luffy must have been sleeping on his arm for quite some time. "Good morning." He spoke first, and Luffy's eyes drifted back to look at him. The blush on Luffy's cheek darkened, "Morning." Luffy climbed out of bed, stretching.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, also stepping out of the bed. "Um, good." Luffy was looking around the floor and he had to hold back a laugh when Luffy grabbed his clothes throwing them at him. It wasn't like he was naked, but by the way Luffy was blushing he might as well be.

Once he was dressed Luffy looked a little more relaxed. "Do you not have work?" He asked and Luffy shook his head. "Today is my day off, what about you?" Luffy rubbed at his eyes and he shrugged. "I got the day off as well." He walked past Luffy, into the kitchen.

Luffy followed him and when he looked back he was surprised by the crestfallen expression on Luffy's face. "Are you leaving?" Luffy asked, and he felt an unusual knot form in his stomach. "If we are going to spend the day together I'd prefer a change of clothes and a proper shower." He replied and Luffy's face brightened.

"Really? All day?" Luffy started to bounce around the kitchen, and he held back a sigh. Luffy's sudden changes of mood were going to take some time to get used to. "Yes, I would like to show you my old town. It isn't a far drive and I want you to know more about me. If that is okay with you?" He had been thinking of making this trip for the last week, and it was luck that they both happened to have the day off. He wanted Luffy to know more about him, strange as that was.

"I would like that." Luffy paused, "Can we get food before we go?" His stomach growling emphasized the question. "Yes, think you can survive an hour? I'll come back by to pick you up." He scooped his car keys into his hand, and checked to make sure his phone was still in his pants pocket. "Yes, I think."

He tapped his finger impatiently as he drove home, he didn't enjoy leaving Luffy alone. This concerned him, but he pushed the concerns away. Nothing was going to happen to Luffy in the time frame of an hour.

He showered quickly, and pulled on his more casual clothes before jumping back in his car and heading to Luffy. He pulled up in front of the house and grinned as Luffy sprinted out of the door before he could even pull out his phone to text him. Even in the frame of a week it was easy to tell the difference in Luffy and in him. A week ago he would not have been so keen on letting Luffy know so much about him but now he was almost excited for it.

"Where do you want to eat?" He asked as Luffy buckled his seatbelt. "I like everything, so you can choose." He nodded, thinking of his preferred breakfast. No bread.

He was strangely content on how easy it was to talk to Luffy as they drove to his old town. The time seemed to pass quicker as Luffy chatted about his life, he even found himself laughing at some of the stories Luffy told him.

It was when they finally pulled into the town that Luffy became suddenly quiet. "You okay?" He asked looking over at Luffy who was pale faced. "Yeah, this is the first time I've been away from where I've grown up so I'm just a little nervous I guess." Luffy was staring out the window and he reached over, letting his hand grab Luffy's reassuringly. "I won't let anything happen to you." He promised.

The first place he took Luffy was to his parent's house, well he drove past his parent's house. He wasn't ready for Luffy to meet them and he doubted Luffy was even close to ready either. "This is where I grew up." He commented as they passed the house. "It is big." Luffy commented. "Yeah, my mom and dad still live there. My sister lives a couple of hours away, she got married last year."

Luffy turned to look at him, "You have a sister?" He nodded, "Yes, her name is Lami. I'll let you meet her one day." He replied and Luffy smiled. "That would be nice. Where are we going next?" He pointed toward another row of houses a few streets away. "My old house."

As he pulled into the driveway Luffy looked confused. His confused expression grew as he parked and stepped out. "Are we going in?" Luffy asked, stepping out of the car as well. "Sure. I still own the place; it pays to be as careful as possible." He walked Luffy to the door, unlocking it.

He showed Luffy around inside, happy that Luffy looked awestruck by the interior. "You really aren't kidding around when it comes to money." Luffy mumbled. "Money is money; I want you to see something else. Follow me." Luffy followed him without question, and he held back a groan as he entered the all too familiar room.

"What is this?" Luffy asked, and he held back a shiver at the sight of Luffy in the room. "This is where I killed my first three victims. This room is one of my most precious treasures." He bit his lip, as he trailed his fingers along his make shift operation table. It would look like an odd looking bed to anyone else, but he knew what it really was and he nodded encouraging Luffy to touch.

Luffy's eyes lit up as he pressed his fingers against the operation table, "This is where you cut them open?" Luffy asked, his voice trembling. "Yes, I tortured them for hours, two females and one male. They begged for their lives but I didn't show mercy. Their blood splattered these walls, they asked for death on this very bed." Luffy had stepped close enough to him that he whispered the last part into Luffy's ear.

Luffy's eyes looked glazed over, and he placed his hand over the smaller hand of Luffy. "How does that make you feel?" He asked. He could feel the heat gather inside of him when Luffy looked up at him. "It makes me feel longing; I wish I'd been here to see you do it." Luffy's hand trembled and he slid his thumb over Luffy's knuckles, imagining what it would be like to see Luffy's fist end someone's life.

The heat inside of him intensified and he pulled away from Luffy before he overstepped his boundaries. "That makes me happy but I have a lot more to show you, let's not spend too much time here." He walked toward the door, reeling in his emotions.

He showed Luffy a few more of his childhood memories, the old diner he used to sit at while pretending to be out with friends, his high school, and the hospital he had worked at. Luffy looked pleased at each discovery and Luffy looked at him with confusion as they left the town. "Where are we going?" Luffy asked and he smirked not answering.

Luffy asked him about three more times, before he parked on the side of the highway. "Follow me." He laughed as Luffy stared at him in annoyance but followed after him anyways. "Why are you taking me into the woods? Finally decided that it's time to kill me? Well guess what, I think I have a pretty good chance of being the one to take you down so you better not." Luffy crossed his arms and he rolled his eyes. "Very funny but when it comes to who has the upper hand I think that would be me." He disagreed and Luffy's mouth fell open.

"Who is the one who kills by punching? Not you, Mr. Surgeon." Luffy pouted and he shook his head. "You may punch, but my smarts would definitely give me the upper hand, I know exactly where to hit to make you pass out, even die, amateur." Before Luffy could reply he raised his hand, gesturing to the crosses on the ground.

Luffy looked confused at first, and then a smile spread across his face. "Three crosses. Three kills." Luffy reached down, touching a cross. "Do these bother you?" Luffy asked and he shook his head. "I was upset when they moved my precious bodies, but the crosses don't bother me. They are another way I am still here, even if the bodies are not. People may come to mourn but it doesn't change the fact that they also think of me when they see these." He watched as Luffy went from cross to cross, eyes wide.

When Luffy bounced back over to him, his cheeks were flushed. Luffy giggled as he stood next to him, and he smiled as his heart tightened at Luffy's grin. "I'm glad you have liked our little trip so far." He chuckled and then froze as the crunching of leaves could be heard. He shot his hand in front of Luffy, pushing the smaller behind him.

Luffy gripped onto his shirt, obviously taken off guard by his sudden change of demeanor. A blonde haired male entered the clearing and he glared. He didn't like to be taken off guard. The blonde stared at them for a second before smiling. "Excuse me, I didn't intrude did I?" He shook his head, still keeping Luffy practically hidden.

The blonde placed a rose by one of the crosses, and then turned back to face them. "Are you a relative of one of these poor souls?" The blonde frowned and he narrowed his eyes. "We just came to see." He replied stiffly, not liking the calculating stare from the blonde. Luffy's grip on his shirt tightened.

"You two should be careful; the serial killer is still on the loose." The blonde's face turned into one of despair. "Thanks for the advice." He nodded, and took a step toward his car Luffy in tow. He didn't wait for a reply, and stepped behind Luffy once they were out of the man's sight. "Who was that?" Luffy asked eyes wide. "I don't know." He replied honestly, and opened the car door for Luffy. "But whoever he was, it wasn't someone who was coming to visit the death of one of my victims." He muttered.

He drove back to town quickly, "I have one more place to show you." He smiled, he felt a lot calmer now that Luffy was away from that blonde.

He parked outside of the college he used to attend, and Luffy looked nervous as he glanced at the big buildings. "What's wrong?" He asked, as he walked Luffy around the campus. "There are a lot of people here." Luffy was walking very close to him, their arms touching. "I don't understand." He admitted and Luffy frowned. "It's just all so big and new. I'm not used to taking in so many things at once. My life has been pretty consistent with work, same group of friends. I also got this anxiety when I went to college for the first few months." Luffy looked up at him with a small smile. "Don't get me wrong, I really am enjoying this trip and it isn't so bad with you here next to me."

He smiled back at Luffy, "We can go to somewhere quieter and eat dinner then head home." Luffy looked relieved as he spoke and as they turned to head back to his car a loud voice called his name. He turned in surprise and a few of his old professors were running up to them. "It's been so long! How is our favorite student?"

**Luffy**

He smiled as Law introduced him but remained silent. He could feel his heart speeding up as Law's attention was directed on his old professors instead of him. He wasn't sure why he didn't like to be surrounded by people like this and apprehension filled his mind.

He could feel the world closing in on him as they stood here motionless and he reached out for Law's hand. Law had said he would protect him, and he felt his breath come back as he intertwined their fingers. It was his first time holding hands with anyone, and he looked up to make sure he wasn't bothering Law.

Law looked down at him with a reassuring smile before turning back to his professors. He pressed even closer to Law's side, tightening his grip on the others hand. He focused on breathing evenly until Law said goodbye to his professors. "Sorry about that." Law squeezed his hand softly but didn't let go. "Don't worry about it." He murmured and held on securely to Law's hand as they walked back to the car.

Law did as he had said; they ate dinner and then headed back home. As they drove back to his hometown he decided to push his luck. He had become surer during this trip what he wanted from Law, and what he wanted was more than a regular friendship.

Law's hand was resting in-between them and he reached out, once again intertwining their fingers. If Law was surprised he didn't show it, he only turned to smile at him before focusing on the road. He scooted closer to Law, leaning across the car's console and resting his head on Law's shoulder. He let his eyes close as Law stroked his thumb across his knuckles.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Luffy**

The sky was already dark when they pulled into his house. He reluctantly let go of Law's hand and walked to his door, stopping in front of it to turn around. Law was walking quietly behind him, a strange expression on his face. "Today was nice." Law spoke, and he smiled.

"Yes, it was. Thank you for taking me, for showing me more of you." He slid his hand back into Law's enjoying the contact. He had never thought he would be able to touch and be touched without feeling upset. It was so easy with Law, and he was positive he was going to become addicted.

"I like this." Law grinned, softly tightening his hand. "You better." He joked, and then sighed. "We both have work tomorrow." He frowned, and pulled his hand from Law. "When will I get to see you again?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Soon, I will come to you." Law smirked, and leaned forward. He rolled his eyes, and stepped closer wrapping his arms around Law's waist. "Goodnight, Mr. Surgeon." He bit his lip, waiting for Law's reaction. It was slow but Law reached up, pulling him closer. "Goodnight, amateur." Law murmured and he pulled away turning towards his door before Law could see his face. He was sure it was red.

He opened his door, and turned around once he was inside to wave goodbye to Law who was just stepping into his car.

The next day work passed by slowly, and he couldn't help wondering what Law was doing. It was concerning how much his mind drifted to Law but he pushed the concern away. Nobody knew what he was thinking, and there was nothing wrong with thinking of Law.

He was surprised that evening when he pulled into his house, Law's fancy car was parked on the street. He didn't see Law in it though, and he almost sprinted into his house. Law was sitting on his couch, a laptop resting on his lap. He was sure hadn't left his door unlocked and he was awed by how relaxed Law looked.

"How?" He asked, and Law smirked. "I told you I'd come to you, I wasn't expecting you here so early and I need to finish this. Give me a few minutes; I bought you dinner by the way." Law turned back to his laptop and he noticed the white container on his kitchen counter. "Thank you." He mumbled.

That was how the rest of the week passed, everyday he'd come back from work to find Law. Dinner would be on the counter and Law would be working. When Law was finished they'd talk and watch movies before Law went home, they had also increased how much they touched each other. It was becoming second nature to have Law around, he was certain that he was now addicted to Law.

It was Saturday when he came home and found Law once again working. He had come to anticipate Law being there, he grabbed the food from the counter and bounced over to Law. He sat on the floor, leaning against Law's leg. "How is this not messing with your work?" He asked, opening the food container. This time dinner happened to be Thai noodles.

"I've scheduled my surgeries for the day, and I don't have to do this paper work at the hospital. As long as I stay on top of everything I can take off early." Law continued typing, and he hummed while taking a bite of the noodles.

By the time he had finished his noodles, Law had also finished his work. He climbed on the couch, scooting until he was pressed against Law's side. Law had one hand resting on the back of the couch and the other scanning through the movies on T.V.

"What would you like to watch?" Law asked, and he reached up pulling Law's free arm down around his shoulders before answering. "Horror, I feel like watching people die." He slid his arms around Law, enjoying the hard muscle under Law's shirt.

Law was trailing his fingers up and down his arm, and he sighed contently, trying to focus on the movie Law had chosen. Two of the people from the movie had started to hook up in an abandoned house when Law spoke up. "They are going to die." Law sounded certain and he looked up pouting.

"I thought you said you haven't seen this." He accused. "I haven't, but someone always dies during a sex scene and the virgin always lives." Law raised his eyebrows, and he looked back the T.V. "Since when did you become a movie expert?" He prodded Law's side, and sure enough the killer came sprinting at the embracing couple.

As the shirtless girl was impaled by a pitchfork he looked back up at Law. "So that would mean that if we were in a horror movie you would live and I would die?" He bit his lip, holding back a grin. Law opened his mouth and then closed it. "Are you planning on having sex?" Law finally asked, staring down at him. "No but you are the virgin." He laughed, and Law chuckled. "That is true."

He turned back around, a knot suddenly forming in his throat. He almost felt like crying, and he pulled his knees up to his chest. "What's wrong?" Law asked, gentle fingers turning his head. He looked away from Law's worried gaze. "I'm so dirty compared to you, I'm tainted. How can you even touch somebody like me?" He bit his lip as his emotions tried to take over. Law must be forcing himself; there was no way somebody as perfect as Law would want him.

"You are not tainted or dirty. You had no control over what happened to you, Luffy you didn't choose to be treated that way. You are amazing Luffy, not disgusting. I don't think that way at all." He shook his head, not believing Law's words.

The fingers on his chin became a little tighter, "Look at me Luffy." Law demanded and he looked up slowly, Law's eyes were hard. "Do not doubt my feelings for you." Law's fingers loosened and he swallowed.

There was only one way he could make sure Law didn't think of him as disgusting. There was one thing he could do. Hesitantly he pulled himself up onto his knees, and climbed over to straddle Law's lap. Slowly he leaned forward; making sure Law knew what he was doing.

He was a couple inches from Law's lips when both of his wrists were caught by Law's hands. "Luffy." Law mumbled softly, and he felt the tears build up. "You don't want to kiss me?" He asked his voice breaking. He needed this reassurance from Law; he needed to know that Law wasn't disgusted by him so why was Law restraining him?

Law didn't answer and instead closed the distance between them. The hands on his wrist loosened and moved down to his waist, pulling him closer. He closed his eyes, and placed his hands on Law's shoulders. Their lips moved in a slow, awkward tango.

It was a short kiss, and when he pulled away he buried his face in Law's neck. A sudden calm filled him; certainly Law would never kiss somebody he considered unworthy. "That was.." Law trailed off, and he blushed. "Not the best, we are both virgins when it comes to our lips." He mumbled.

Law shuffled under him, "What do you mean?" Law asked and he pulled his face out from hiding. "That was the only thing I had kept from my dad, my lips." He watched as Law's face turned from confusion to understanding. Law reached up, touching his lips. "We are each other's first kiss." Law smiled with satisfaction and he leaned forward catching Law's lips with his own.

"Yes." He whispered against Law's lips.

They spent most of the next week testing the water. Their kissing was slow and short, they had no reason to rush and he didn't want to. He wasn't sure how he felt when it came to trying to having sex; he was content with the slow pace.

He was in the middle of working when Law came into the shop, he was taken off guard considering Law hadn't come to the coffee shop since before their trip to Law's hometown. After Law had ordered, he sat at the same booth he had the times before.

He made Law's coffee personally and tried to hold in his excitement at seeing Law as he walked over to the booth. He set down the coffee, and slid into the booth. The shop was almost empty today so he could spare a few minutes to talk to Law.

"What are you doing here? You have work today." He asked, leaning against Law. "I just wanted to see you. It's my lunch break." Law chuckled, sipping his coffee. "Did you miss me that much?" He asked, leaning to the side to look at Law's face. "Hm." Law hummed and smirked.

"I was thinking we should cook tonight." He changed the subject, sliding his hand around Law's to pull the coffee to his lips. "Do you want me to stop by the store and pick something out?" Law asked, taking another drink of the coffee once his hand let go. "We can go together, I get off early today." He smiled.

Before Law could respond a cough made him turn around, he held in a string of curses. He'd been so distracted by Law that he had forgotten about Nami. Nami slid into the opposite side of the booth, her eyes sparkling.

"I don't remember Luffy telling me that he had become so close to his doctor." Nami looked at him accusingly, and he looked at Law uneasily. "Nami." He groaned, trying to tell her to leave with his eyes. He would make up something to tell her later and he did not feel comfortable with her around Law.

"What is going on here?" Nami asked, ignoring him. Her eyes drifted to Law and he was about to kick her under the table. "I'm Luffy's boyfriend; we just started dating so I hope you can understand why Luffy hasn't told you." Law wrapped an arm around his shoulder and he barely kept his mouth from falling open in shock.

Nami's eyes widened and she turned to him for confirmation. "Yeah, sorry I just haven't found the right time to mention it." He rubbed the back of his head. "Excuse us." He pulled Law from the booth before Nami could start questioning them.

He pulled Law outside, and out from the prying eyes of Nami. "What was that?" He asked, he wasn't angry but he just hadn't expected Law to come up with that excuse. "I was just telling her the truth." Law tilted his head in confusion, and he felt his heart speed up.

"I'm your boyfriend?" He swallowed, and Law smirked. "That is the easiest story for us to tell, and I certainly consider you more than a friend. Do you not want to be my boyfriend?" Law leaned forward, and he automatically stood on his toes to kiss Law softly.

"You idiot, of course I want to be your boyfriend." He grumbled, and wrapped his arms around Law's neck. Law leaned forward to kiss him again, and then gently detached his arms. "I have to go back to work, and I don't think your boss will agree with you being out here with me." Law was smirking, and he laughed. "That is true. If I get fired you are going to have to take full responsibility, Mr. Surgeon." He stepped away from Law.

"That doesn't sound that bad, amateur. See you after work." Law called as he walked towards his car.

He spent the rest of the work day trying to avoid Nami and then making up some story he'd have to relay to Law about how they started dating. He was sure she would immediately run to his other friends to gossip once work was over and he sighed.

He did get a small thrill that he'd be considered Law's boyfriend though, Law was his and everyone would know it now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Law**

"No bread." He reminded Luffy who was about to throw a box of garlic bread into the shopping cart. Luffy's eyebrows furrowed and the garlic bread dropped back where it belonged. "What are we supposed to cook?" Luffy whined, leaning on the cart.

"There are plenty of things." He wrapped a protective arm around Luffy's waist before he started to name the list of his favorite foods. He was no longer confused by his feelings for Luffy, and that made it easier to touch the smaller male as he pleased.

That didn't mean his mind had changed, he still wanted Luffy to be the one to push their physical relationship further. He was in no hurry to have sex with Luffy, but he could feel his lust building. The heat that gathered in him was increasing with each kiss, each touch. It was exciting and new, and he was enjoying this relationship with Luffy immensely.

He was in the middle of taking a bite from a rice ball, leaning against Luffy's kitchen counter when two slim arms slid around his neck from behind. "Is dinner ready yet?" Luffy asked, his breath tickling his ear. "Not quite." He smirked and neatly pulled Luffy around, trapping his between the counter and his chest.

He pushed the half eaten rice ball into Luffy's mouth, "What happened to us cooking? You have me doing all the work." He lightly complained, while Luffy chewed. Luffy swallowed and shrugged, "I decided I wanted to eat something cooked by just you." Luffy slid a leg around his, pulling him closer.

"Or you are just being lazy." He took a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions in check. Luffy's arms that were still around his neck suddenly pulled him down, and soft lips found their way to his. He was dazed momentarily by Luffy's sudden attack but quickly regained composure.

The kiss was slow, was the kiss he'd grown used to. He pulled away after a few seconds, and stared down at Luffy in confusion. Luffy eyes were determined, and he hadn't even formed a word when Luffy yanked him back down, reconnecting their lips.

The way Luffy's lips moved on his was foreign and he was confused on how to return Luffy's new messier kiss. He was so caught up in trying to move his lips in time with Luffy that he hadn't noticed Luffy's hands had left his neck.

That was until Luffy's now free hands were sliding under his shirt, as fingers roamed his stomach Luffy's tongue slid across his bottom lip. The small band in his mind snapped, and he finally found his rhythm. His lips moved neatly with Luffy's now, his tongue slid into Luffy's hot mouth.

His own hands slid under Luffy's shirt, he ran his fingers over Luffy's smooth skin until he reached Luffy's nipples. He slid his thumbs over each nipple, enjoying the way they had started to harden and the way Luffy shivered against him. The heat that had been gathering was almost unbearable now.

Luffy broke away from the kiss; panting and he immediately started to kiss down Luffy's chin and onto his neck. He growled in frustration at Luffy's shirt which was blocking his way. He wanted to explore more of Luffy, and he reached down pulling the annoying fabric off of Luffy.

He licked his way back down Luffy's neck once the shirt was gone, liking the taste of Luffy's sweat. He licked his way down to one of Luffy's nipples, sucking the hardened nub into his mouth. A small gasp escaped Luffy and he felt his pants tighten.

His heart was racing, and he hadn't realized how still Luffy had gone until he had kissed his way back up to Luffy's neck, chin, and then lips. When his lips met unresponsive ones he pulled away in confusion. It was hard to think with the haze that was covering his mind and he had to blink a few times before it registered how pale Luffy had gone.

Luffy's expression chased away all feelings of arousal and he reached up tentatively, running his thumb across Luffy's cheek. Luffy flinched and guilt filled him. How could he let himself forget even momentarily what Luffy had gone through?

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He reached down, picking up Luffy's shirt and holding it out for him. Luffy looked down at the shirt and then shook his head. "I want to keep going." Luffy mumbled almost incoherently. "Of course you don't, do you have any idea what kind of face you are making right now?" He questioned, trying to place the shirt in Luffy's closed fist.

Luffy didn't respond, and he sighed dropping the shirt and pulling the smaller body against him. Luffy was stiff in his arms, and he kissed the top of Luffy's head. "I did not mean to startle you Luffy; I am not like your father. I will never push you to do something you do not want to do, we don't even have to have sex or anything of that sort if you'd prefer not to."

A deep breath left Luffy and shaky arms slid around his waist. "I want to." Luffy croaked out, and he realized Luffy was crying. "I want you Law but I'm terrified. I thought I was ready, b-but-." Luffy's voice became a jumble of sobs and he pulled Luffy's trembling body tighter against his. He had underestimated how deep Luffy's scar was, and he rubbed Luffy's back in an attempt to comfort him.

"There is no rush, Luffy. I will wait as long as you need me too, forever if that is what it takes and I promise you when the day comes that you are ready, I will erase all the bad. Inch by inch, I'll erase it all." He pulled away, lifting Luffy's tear streaked face. He wiped Luffy's runny nose with his shirt sleeve and leaned down, kissing each of Luffy's eyes before kissing Luffy's trembling, salty lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Law**

He yawned, closing the laptop in front of him. He had finally finished his work and he leaned back on the couch, turning on Luffy's T.V. He was dozing off when the front door opened. He was wary at the unusual silence coming from Luffy.

"Are you okay?" He asked, walking over to Luffy who was still frozen by the door. Luffy blinked a few times, and then nodded. As the evening carried on Luffy eventually started to smile, and cuddle up against him like normal. That night he laid in his bed, wondering what had caused Luffy's strange behavior.

The next day was quite the same; Luffy came home blank and silent. It took Luffy longer this time to thaw out and when he did, Luffy couldn't stop fidgeting. He slid an arm around Luffy as they watched a movie, watching Luffy tap his finger against the couch from the corner of his eye. Every now and then Luffy would close his hand into a fist and those lips he loved to kiss would turn down into a frown.

He lay in bed that night, coming to a conclusion on what was causing this behavior.

The door was slammed open the next day as he was sitting in Luffy's living room. After angrily throwing his keys on kitchen counter, Luffy stalked into his room. The sound of things being thrown and kicked filled the house, and he waited patiently until Luffy came back into the living room.

Luffy walked back into the living room after a few minutes, sweat dripping down his forehead. "Want to talk about it?" He asked and Luffy punched the wall in response. He remained silent and Luffy finally sat next to him, curling up into his side.

"Bad day at work." Luffy growled stiffly, and he pushed damp hair out of Luffy's hard eyes. "Nami won't shut up about us, I have to train this new guy, and this customer comes waltzing in like they own the shop. Who gives a shit if I didn't get the coffee out in less than ten minutes?" Luffy's already swelling wrist lifted, and punched the couch beside Law.

He murmured words of comfort as Luffy continued with his list of complaints, these things weren't Luffy's real problem he was sure of that.

He'd come to terms with this kind of behavior in himself, he became this way, when he went to long without filling the void inside of himself. It didn't come as sudden as Luffy's and he usually took care of his needs before they got out of control but Luffy was new, he was inexperienced.

He knew what Luffy needed, and he wanted to help.

"Let's go out Friday night? You have Saturday off right?" He asked while running a calming hand through Luffy's hair. "But you have work." Luffy responded with a strained voice, and he watched as Luffy began tapping his fingers against the couch. "I'll call off."

The rest of the week was slow, and he watched in fascination as Luffy became antsier each passing day. He counted back in his head, how long had it been since Luffy had killed?

He pushed down his excitement as he picked Luffy up that Friday. They headed to one of the busier bars, and sat down at a table. Luffy ordered food, and he watched Luffy intently. After almost an hour it happened, Luffy tensed and his fingers clenched into a fist.

"Is he here?" He asked casually, and Luffy looked at him in confusion. "W-What?" Luffy stuttered, and then tensed again at something unknown to Law. "Your dad." He leaned forward, and Luffy stared at him for a second before nodding. "The voice of the guy at the bar, the blonde. Sounds like my dad. I want to.." Luffy trailed off. Angry eyes left his to look at the bar, and he followed their gaze to the blonde male.

He pulled out his phone while Luffy was focused on the blonde, sending a quick text to Luffy. "I know what you want. Let me help you." He spoke after the text was sent; pulling Luffy's eyes back to his. Luffy remained silent for a few moments and then nodded quickly, eyes flickering back to the blonde.

"Go to my house, I sent all the information you need to your phone. Wait in the basement, take a taxi." He ordered, and leaned across the table to quickly kiss Luffy. Luffy nodded again, and jumped off the stool, walking toward the exit. Luffy threw one longing glance at the blonde and was gone.

He sat at the table alone, for almost twenty minutes and then made his move. The chair beside the blonde had opened up and he slid into it easily, brushing his arm against the blondes before ordering a drink. The blonde immediately took interest in him, and he smiled confidently as the blonde assessed him.

The blonde warmed up to him quickly, and after a few drinks he'd managed to talk the blonde into leaving with him. "What about the other guy?" The blonde slurred as they walked towards his car. "Hm? What guy?" He asked, opening the door for the blonde. "The short cute one. You kissed him." The blonde rolled his eyes.

"That was my boyfriend; you won't tell him will you?" He asked, sliding his hand across the blonde's crotch. "Cheating just makes me so, hot." He purred, applying pressure to the blonde's crotch. "Fuck no." The blonde groaned, "Hurry and get us to your place, I need a taste of that sexy ass." The blonde's hand groped at his butt.

"Ah, no touching until we get there." He moved away from the man's disgusting hands, and drove quickly to his house.

He put the codes in as he pulled into his house, hoping Luffy hadn't had too much trouble. The blonde complained as he led him to the basement, and he pushed the blonde ahead of him down the set of stairs.

The basement was dark, and once the door was safely locked and shut behind him, he turned on the dim light. He smiled widely when Luffy came into view; his lithe body was sitting cross legged on his operation table. Excitement filled him as Luffy's hungry eyes turned from the blonde to him.

Yes, this was what Luffy had needed. He pulled the blonde's arms into an iron grasp, and licked his lips. "What are waiting for?" He asked, and Luffy charged. The punch that Luffy gave the blonde was so hard it echoed through the room, and he couldn't hold back the giggle that rose in his throat.

The blonde really started to struggle then, and he managed to wrestle the blonde to the ground. He had both of his knees digging roughly into the blonde's arms, holding them above his head. Luffy seizing the opening had sat down on top of the blonde's chest, straddling him.

He groaned in ecstasy when Luffy started to punch, and closed his eyes only for a second to listen to the crunching of bone before opening them again to stare at the beauty of Luffy. Because, Luffy was beautiful, with his bloodied fist, his wild eyes, his wide grin, his sweaty skin, his damp hair. Beautiful.

His breathing became uneven the harder Luffy punched, and even though he was only sitting here, it felt like he was also throwing the punches. Each punch sent a tingle through him, increased the pleasure coursing through his body.

As Luffy punched he felt the familiar heat start to form in his lower stomach and he reached down to rub at his forming erection. "Fuck." He hissed at the unfamiliar sensations, he'd never felt this before. Not this intensely. He moaned softly, and Luffy's eyes drifted up from the blonde's unresponsive body to his face.

Luffy was panting roughly, and he smirked when Luffy's dark eyes met his. "L-Law." Luffy whimpered out, and stopped punching. He let his eyes trail lower, appreciating the bulge in Luffy's pants. "I want.." Luffy raised a bloody hand, caressing the side of his face.

He remained still as Luffy inched closer to him, and then groaned when Luffy placed one of his bloody hands on his now fully hard erection. "Lu-." He was cut off as lips crushed into his. Luffy climbed off of the dead body and straddled his lap.

He kissed back feverishly, drowning in the taste of Luffy. The taste he'd grown so used to. He pushed up into Luffy's hand, and groaned in appreciation when Luffy applied pressure to his almost painful erection. It was as if all the waiting, all the buried lust was making itself known.

He brought his own hand up to rub at Luffy's clothed erection, enjoying the almost painful bite to his bottom lip. "Ready." Luffy moaned, releasing his lip and moving down to kiss at his neck. "What?" He mumbled, trying to think through the pleasure.

"I want you to take me; I am ready to have sex." Luffy mumbled against his neck, and he took a deep breath. "Don't want to rush." He growled, almost against his will. He wanted nothing more than to push Luffy down, but for whatever reason he wanted to make sure Luffy was completely sure.

"I said I want you!" Luffy suddenly shouted, pulling at his shirt. "I need you." Luffy emphasized. "Need you, Law please I need you." Luffy pulled back to look at him, with resolved eyes.

**Luffy**

He waited for Law's final answer; he wasn't forcing himself this time. He needed Law, wanted Law, and craved Law. He'd been hasty before, but he was completely sure on what he wanted. Law had done so much for him, had given him so much, and he wanted to give something back to Law.

He wanted to do something that would remain with both of them forever; he wanted to connect them in the most intimate of ways. Most of all he wanted Law to erase everything else he had experienced, like Law had said, he wanted all of his past to be overwritten.

"Please." He pleaded again, and Law's uncertain eyes closed. He was about to let out a cry of defeat when he was suddenly picked up. He fit perfectly in Law's arms, and he looked up at Law when they started to ascend up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" He asked, uncertain of what Law was planning. "My room, of course. I want to lose my virginity on the bed." Law's cheeks were almost completely red, and he felt a rush of nervousness fill him. He wanted this so much, but he hadn't had sex since he was a teenager. And even then he'd never willingly had sex.

Once they were in Law's room, he was placed carefully on the bed. Law looked around uncertain, "I don't know.. I've never.. Not sure what to use for.." Law rubbed the back of his head, he'd never seen Law so nervous and he smiled. Of course he hadn't, in Law's mind Law was perfect, and so something so new and foreign must be frightening even if Law claimed to be the best.

"Do you have any kind of oil?" He asked and Law nodded. "I have olive oil in the kitchen." He bit his lip and nodded. "That will work." He replied. Law looked uncertain and then turned, "I'll be right back." Law left the room, and he took the opportunity to prepare himself. This was what he wanted, he was sure. He took a deep breath, and stood removing his shirt.

He used his shirt to wipe away the drying blood on his hands, after a few moments of rubbing he gave up at removing all the blood. His knuckles tingled, and he bit his lip enjoying the small rush that shot through him as he thought about the dead body downstairs.

Law came back, the small bottle of oil in his hand. "You're sure?" Law asked once more and he nodded. "Yes, I know what I want." He replied.

Law placed the oil on the bed stand and they both removed the rest of their clothes slowly, he didn't hide his appreciative glances as Law removed his shirt and as they both removed their pants he grew a little shyer. His erection had calmed down, and he blushed when Law's half erection could be seen through his boxers.

After a few awkward smiles, they both removed their underwear. He turned to look at Law fully naked for the first time, and he let Law's eyes rake over him. Law was gorgeous, absolutely perfect. All the doubt, worry, and nervousness suddenly left him as he stared into Law's clear eyes.

Yes, he was ready.

He waited patiently until Law closed the distance between them, pulling him up into a deep kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Luffy**

A month ago he would never have been in the position he was in now, on a bed, naked, and in the arms of another.

A month ago he wouldn't be coming undone by the slim hand sliding down his side or the gentle kisses that traveled from his jaw to his neck.

A lot had changed in the time frame of a month.

"Beautiful." Law breathed against his neck. He wondered what exactly Law found beautiful about him but that was a conversation for another time. He slid a hand into Law's unruly black hair before gently pulling the man back up for another kiss. He'd kiss Law forever, if he could.

He could feel Law's hesitation through their kiss, and he slid his free hand down Law's toned chest. Law stilled above him, and he smiled reassuringly. "Luffy, I'm still not sure." Law spoke, that uneasy frown that he was coming to know so well resting on his lips.

"I want you." He assured, sliding his hand lower hoping Law would believe him. When Law's frown didn't disappear he started to grow impatient. He was happy that Law was so considerate about him, but right now he wanted Law more than anything and he didn't want Law to feel like he was walking on eggshells.

"Touch me." He encouraged. When Law remained unsure, he sighed in exaggeration. In one quick movement he flipped Law over and neatly straddled him. He held back a moan when his erection rubbed against Law's.

"L-Luffy?" Law stammered, staring up at him in confusion. He didn't respond, only ran both of his hands up Law's chest enjoying the way Law shivered underneath him. The same euphoria that he got from being in control filled him, but he had no desire to harm Law. Never Law.

Experimentally he pressed himself against Law, sliding his erection against Law's stomach. The sharp pleasure caused his breath to leave him, and strong hands were suddenly gripping his hips. He looked up at Law, whose eyes had darkened.

Before he could voice his frustration with Law stopping his actions, he was face to face with Law who had sat up. "Death of me." Law muttered, and kissed him roughly. As Law's tongue roamed the inside of his mouth, he thrusted his hips up.

The pleasure was just as intense as the first time but Law's reaction was different. Law shuddered, and paused with the assault on his lips. He thrusted again, and Law moaned breaking their lips. "Feels good." Law explained, and he looked down realizing that the new position Law had put them in by sitting up had caused Law's own erection to be trapped between their stomachs.

Law, who had also looked down, was suddenly leaning away from him. He was about to complain when he noticed Law was just reaching back to grab the olive oil which would be acting as their lube from the bed stand.

The memory of his dad walking into his room with a bottle of lube filled his mind and he closed his eyes, willing the unwanted memory away. Law was not his dad, Law would never hurt him. Fingertips brushed gently across his cheek, "We don't have to go any further than this." Law's voice chased away the thoughts of his father and he opened his eyes.

"Please." He whispered, sliding his arms around Law's neck. "Erase it all." He continued, pushing down the rising panic that he'd messed this up. He couldn't suppress the tears that filled his eyes at the thought of Law leaving him.

He buried his face into Law's neck when Law didn't answer. He waited for Law to push him off, and groaned in surprise and pleasure when a slick hand wrapped around his erection. "Law!" He gasped at the sudden action.

Law's hand tightened around his erection and slowly started to stroke him. He pulled back from Law's neck, noticing the open bottle of olive oil on the bed. "Look at me." Law demanded and he blinked a few times, focusing on Law's face.

"I'm the only one here; I'm the only one who will touch you. I'm the only one, Luffy." Law's hand twisted and he moaned in pleasure, nodding. "I'll kill anyone who dares to touch you, slice them open, and rip their heart out." Law's thumb slid roughly against the slit of his erection, and he arched up into the touch. "I'll kill for you; I'll kill with you, would you like that?" Law's lips pressed sinfully against his neck.

"Yes, oh please." He groaned. The thought of Law's hand that had killed so many, tortured so many wrapped around his erection nearly pushed him to the edge. "You can punch, beat them until they are nearly dead and I'll bring them back. Over and over again, until we are both satisfied. I'll teach you how to remove the heart, we'll collect hearts together." Law continued to whisper into his ear, and he shivered at the thought. "Want you to cum for me, baby." Law sucked his earlobe into his mouth and he went over the edge, thrusting up into Law's hand one last time before cumming on both of their stomachs.

Panting, his head dropped down onto Law's shoulder. It had been a long time since he'd orgasmed and his whole body felt lax, he kissed Law's shoulder tenderly. Once he'd come down from his high, he leaned back to look at Law. He didn't want to be the only one who was pleasured and he reached for the lube.

**Law**

He watched with interest as Luffy poured a generous amount of olive oil on his fingers. His erection throbbed almost painfully at the thought of Luffy touching him but to his surprise Luffy's hand passed his erection and slid between his own legs.

It took him a second to realize that Luffy was about to finger himself, and he grabbed Luffy's wrist to stop him. Luffy looked slightly annoyed, "I want to pleasure you." Luffy whined and he swallowed the saliva that had formed in his mouth.

"I know. I just thought.." He trailed off embarrassed and Luffy's head tilted in confusion. "I figured you'd be the one to take me.." He continued, feeling his cheeks heat up. He'd been prepared for Luffy to enter him.

"Why?" Luffy asked, and he frowned. "I didn't think you'd want to be touched that way, not after what you've been through." He replied honestly, and Luffy smiled softly. "Thank you, Law. Really, thank you but I want you to erase all the bad memories and to do that I need you to.." Luffy reached for his hand, removing it from his wrist. "I need you inside me." Luffy continued.

He nodded, and couldn't help but be concerned at the way Luffy's eyes tightly closed as he started to loosen himself. He couldn't imagine the kind of memories that were filling Luffy's mind and he rubbed his hands against Luffy's back in an attempt to comfort him.

Luffy whimpered, and he leaned forward to kiss Luffy's mouth softly. "Shh, it's only me here." He whispered against Luffy's lips. "I'll never hurt you." He continued and Luffy nodded, their noses brushing against each other at the movement.

Luffy bit his lip in what looked like pain and he reached down rubbing circles with his thumbs into Luffy's hip. Luffy seemed to relax slightly and he kissed at Luffy's neck.

He continued to comfort Luffy until Luffy brought his hand back out from underneath him. "M'ready." Luffy mumbled, and reached for the olive oil. He once again felt compelled to try convincing Luffy that they should wait a little longer, but bit back the comment when Luffy's eyes met his.

He could see the nervousness in Luffy's dark gaze but he could also see the determination and he knew that no matter what he said, Luffy would not change his mind. He hissed as Luffy started to pour the cool olive oil onto his erection and then kissed Luffy's cheek apologetically.

He wasn't sure what to say as Luffy lifted himself up onto his knees, and guided his erection to his entrance so instead he placed kisses along Luffy's shoulder hoping it would ease the process. His hands that were still on Luffy's hip tensed when Luffy slowly started to lower himself.

The pleasure was incredible, as intense as when he killed, and he had to take a deep breath to keep himself from thrusting up into the tight heat. Luffy was panting hard into his ear, and as he slid further down a whimper slipped from Luffy's lips.

"Maybe we should-." He started and Luffy growled. He frowned at Luffy's determination, "Let me help." He finally opted. Luffy paused and then nodded, and he flipped them over as slowly as possible so that he was now on top of Luffy.

Now that he was hovering above Luffy he could soak in Luffy's reddened face, and his tear filled eyes. The thought that this was hurting Luffy made him want to immediately pull out however much of his erection Luffy had managed to get inside of him.

Instead he leaned down, kissing Luffy's face until he could feel Luffy relax around him. Slowly he pushed his erection further into Luffy, once he was content that Luffy wasn't in pain he pushed a little more. The process was slow, and he had to stop multiple times to comfort Luffy so that he would relax but he had managed to get his entire erection inside of Luffy and was now waiting for Luffy to tell him it was okay to move.

Luffy nodded after a couple of minutes, and he pulled himself out, thrusting back into Luffy experimentally. Pleasure shot up his spine, and Luffy moaned softly underneath him. It took a few more experimental thrust before he got a slow rhythm going, and Luffy who had slid his arms around his neck was letting out soft gasps and moans into his ear.

He was a virgin but he wasn't completely clueless and he rotated his hips and changed the angle of his thrust until he felt Luffy tense and wrap his legs around his waist. "Right there." Luffy moaned loudly, and he couldn't hold back his triumphant smile at finding Luffy's prostate.

He continued to angle his thrust towards Luffy's prostate enjoying the way Luffy's nails dug into his back when he increased the speed of his thrusting. He let out his own gasps and moans enjoying the pleasure it caused to be inside of Luffy.

"You can go harder." Luffy moaned into his ear and the restraint he'd placed on his movements almost snapped. He was still being careful, not wanting to cause Luffy anything but pleasure. "You're sure?" He asked breathily and Luffy's legs tightened around his waist, "Yes, please. Feels good, Law. Please." Luffy started to beg and he groaned, crushing his lips against Luffy, and pushing himself harder into the tight heat.

He could feel an unusual pressure start to build in his stomach and erection and he knew he was getting close to cumming. He was suddenly nervous of the unknown, never having cum before but he let the pleasure chase away his worries.

"I'm getting close." He informed Luffy, who had reached down to rub his own erection. "Me too." Luffy panted out. He captured Luffy's lips once again, his thrust starting to become more erratic as the pressure built inside of him and he didn't think he could stop even if he wanted to.

Luffy suddenly bit down hard on his bottom lip, drawing blood, and his insides tightened up considerably pushing Law over the edge. His hands tightened in the bedsheets as he rode through his orgasm, his arms felt like jelly once he came back to his senses and he was surprised when they gave out.

He fell on top of Luffy, and quickly flipped them over before he could smother the smaller body. Luffy lay on top of him, breathing deeply and looking completely sated. He felt the same, completely at ease. He lifted his shaky arms, wrapping them around Luffy.

Before he could initiate a conversation snoring filled the room, and he blinked in shock. Had Luffy seriously just fallen asleep? He sighed, and ran a hand through Luffy's hair.

There was no way he could ever let Luffy leave him now.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Law**

Luffy could never leave him.

He trailed his fingers along Luffy's spine, contemplating those words. Their relationship had changed drastically in the last month, and it was startling to him. This was a serious matter now, and he was unsure on how to handle the situation.

He was at a loss of what to do, but he knew Luffy could not leave him.

Sighing, he slid himself out of Luffy biting his lip at the way Luffy involuntarily tightened around him. The snoring halted and Luffy grumbled before rolling off of him. After a few seconds the snoring resumed and he climbed out of the bed.

He'd been pleasantly surprised at how incredible it felt to have sex with Luffy. Had he known the ecstasy that came along with sex than perhaps he would have attempted the act sooner? No, the only reason he had any interest in sex was because of Luffy.

He thought back to the words he'd told Luffy earlier, of how he'd told Luffy that he would kill with him. Luffy had said he wanted that but did he mean it or was it all just in the heat of the moment? And even if Luffy did want to kill together regularly, would he be willing to risk that much for Luffy? But hadn't he already risked that much for Luffy by helping kill the blonde?

What to do? What was he supposed to do? He turned and stared down at Luffy's naked body. A small trickle of his cum was dripping from Luffy onto the bed. He should have worn a condom, now his DNA was all over Luffy.

But did that really matter? Yes, of course it did. If Luffy refused to stay with him than he'd have to kill Luffy wouldn't he? But surely Luffy wouldn't leave him, not after they had grown so close. Confusion clouded his mind and he walked slowly to the bathroom.

After cleaning Luffy up, he slid a blanket over the smaller male who was still snoring loudly; he was not surprised that Luffy had stayed asleep through the process. He walked over to his dresser pulling out a pair of clean shorts; he pulled them on and then placed another pair of shorts on the edge of the bed for Luffy. Luffy could put them on when he woke up.

He watched Luffy sleep for a while until an uneasy flip of his stomach sent him down into his basement. The dead blonde was still in the spot they had left him and he bent down to check the man's pulse. The blonde was dead, so why did he feel this way? Why was he so worried? He leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath but the uneasiness continued to grow instead of resign.

Luffy had to stay with him, live with him. He wouldn't accept anything less; he wanted all or none of Luffy.

**Luffy**

He sat up in alarm, why was he naked? Where was he? Had his dad taken him somewhere?

Blinking he took in his surroundings and the previous evening replaced his worried thoughts. He was in Law's room, and his dad was dead. There was no reason for him to be scared. More than scared he should be feeling happy.

Happy that he had finally been able to connect with Law on such an intimate level. Happy that he'd actually enjoyed the sex and that Law had seemed to enjoy it as well. Happy that he had finally taken care of his itch by killing that man.

But instead of happy the familiar feeling of insecurity filled him, where was Law? Why was he alone?

Slowly he stood up from the bed, testing the tenderness of his body. Aside from a little soreness he felt fine, actually he felt clean. He reached around to check, and frowned in confusion when he finger came back clear.

Had Law worn a condom? No, his memory wasn't so bad that he wouldn't be able to remember something like that. He did remember Law having an orgasm and Law hadn't pulled out so had Law cleaned him then?

His cheeks heated up at the thought of Law doing that sort of thing to him while he slept. It was embarrassing but nice; his father had never done anything like that. He smiled, and looked around. So where was Law? Law wouldn't clean him and then run off would he?

A pair of shorts on the corner of the bed caught his eye and he picked them up. He pulled them on, hopefully Law wouldn't mind and then walked out of the bedroom to search. He checked the kitchen first, and then walked toward the basement.

Law was probably cleaning up the body, and he frowned. He could have helped, why hadn't Law woken him up? He was the one who had killed the man and he didn't want Law to be doing all of the work.

The door to the basement was open and he walked quickly down the steps. The body was still on the floor, so he must have been wrong about Law cleaning up. So what was Law doing?

To his surprise Law was pacing, with his back turned to the door. As he stepped over the body Law turned to look at him in surprise. He'd never seen Law caught off guard and he wondered what was on his mind. What was so important that Law wouldn't notice him walking down the stairs?

"Luffy you're awake." Law stated the obvious, and he nodded. "What are you doing?" He asked and Law crossed his arms. "I was thinking." Law's eyes narrowed and he walked over wrapping his arms around Law's waist instead of responding.

Something was bothering Law it was obvious in the way he stood, and in the way his lips were pulled down into a frown. He wanted to know what it was but for now he was content on being close to Law again. He didn't want to admit how much it had upset him to wake up alone.

After a couple minutes Law's tense body seemed to relax and an arm slid around his back, pulling him closer. "Luffy you would never leave me, would you?" Law asked in a resigned voice and he frowned. Was that what was upsetting Law?

"Of course not." He responded confidently. Law was all he had; of course he wouldn't leave him. Couldn't Law see that? "Move in with me." Law spoke bluntly, and he pulled away from Law. Had he heard him right?

He looked up into Law's eyes, and was shocked to find them almost unfriendly. He hesitated, not because he didn't want to live with Law but because it was so sudden. He looked down, trying to decide on how to answer Law when he noticed one of Law's fingers twitch.

"Okay." He mumbled, keeping his eyes on Law's hand that seemed to relax at his answer. "Perfect." Law beamed, and his face was pulled up into a kiss. The gentleness of the kiss chased away the uneasy feeling that had started to fill his chest and replaced it with excitement.

He'd be living with Law, sleeping with Law, waking up to Law, every day. "I want to do something with you." Law spoke, breaking the kiss and smiling down at him. He nodded, he'd do anything Law wanted to do at this point.

Law led him over to the dead body, "Help me pick him up." Law smirked, and he reached down to grab the feet. They carried the body and dropped it onto Law's operation table. He waited while Law seemed to prepare things. He wasn't sure what Law was planning but the smile hadn't faded from Law's lips.

When Law finally motioned for him to come over he was surprised to be handed a scalpel. "Let's remove our first heart together." Law shuffled almost shyly, and a sudden jolt of joy surged through him. Law was going to share his most private act with him.

He stood nervously in front of the body while Law stood behind him, looking over his shoulder. He paused when the scalpel pressed against the dead body's chest and Law reached around, placing a hand over his own.

Law guided his hand to the right place, "Cut deep, I'll tell you when to stop." Law whispered into his ear, and he shivered. His cut was ragged and uneven, he was sure it was nothing like Law's who was perfect but Law had praised him. He was sure he'd grow to be better.

He watched in fascination as Law opened the wound, and then looked up at Law when he suddenly stopped. "I want you to break the ribcage." Law explained, kissing his neck. He nodded in excitement and let Laws hands once again guide his to where it needed to be.

Blood covered most of his hand and bubbled up when he applied pressure to the bones inside the body. Law continued to kiss his neck until the loud crunch of breaking filled the room. "That's enough; don't want to damage the heart." Law murmured, gently pulling his hand away from the chest.

It was hard to understand what Law was doing but he still watched with unwavering eyes as the older male sliced and pulled at certain areas of the now open hole. Law moaned softly against his ear right before he pulled out what he guessed was the heart.

The bloody organ was larger than he thought it would be, and as the blood dripped from it onto the table only one word came to mind. "Magnificent." He whispered, reaching out to slide a finger against the still heart. "It is." Law agreed breathily.

Law let him place the heart into a jar and choose where he wanted to place it within the small closet. He chose an empty corner and Law looked at him questionably. He wanted to start new, wanted to have their first heart have its own special place but he didn't voice it to Law. He wasn't sure how Law would feel about it; he didn't want Law to think that this heart was of more importance than the previous hearts.

After all they were all apart of Law, and all of them were important. As they left the closet Law walked back over to the dead body and started to work on it. "What are you doing?" He asked, walking over and looking down at Law's quickly moving hands.

"Stitching a few things up." Law explained, focused on his task. "Why? What's the point?" He asked, honestly confused. "I don't like for the body to look messy, so I make it as presentable as possible. My precious victims." Law froze and then turned to smirk at him, "I mean _our_ precious victim."

He watched as Law cleaned the body, and then another question came to mind. "You stitch the inside of the body but why not close the hole completely?" He asked, and Law shrugged. "I like it this way, and I like the thought of this being a signature of mine in a way. If these bodies do ever get found, like the other ones did then the police will know that they are my kills. It makes me excited to think about." Law explained.

After Law was finished with the body they both went upstairs and showered together. Law washed him slowly, almost as if he was mesmerizing each part of his body. He enjoyed Law's touch, and found himself leaning into Law's hands. It was only when Law's hands worked lower to wash his penis that he froze, almost expecting it to turn into more but Law was gentle with him and then his hands moved on.

He was happy Law seemed to not be stuck on sexual desires, he'd spent most of his life as a sex doll to his father and it was reassuring to know that even after they'd become intimate with each other, Law had no desire to push or take advantage of him.

He sighed happily, and wondered what the future would hold for the two of them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Luffy**

He wiped his sweaty forehead, looking proudly down at the mound of dirt below him. "It's definitely faster with two." Law chuckled from behind him. "It is." He agreed, turning around to look at Law who was also covered in sweat.

The sight took his breath away and pride filled his chest. Law was his, and he was Laws. He still vividly remembered the day he'd found his straw hat with Law's note. Back then he'd been nervous of every move he made towards Law, afraid he'd screw everything up.

Now, Law had accepted him into his secret life, and granted him privileges that had never been given to anyone else. They'd come so far in such a short time. Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, he walked over and wrapped his arms around Law's waist. Life was finally perfect.

"Let's go home." Law murmured.

It took a couple of days to become used to waking up in Law's bed, alone. They always fell asleep together, even though Law had given him a spare room. He'd complained that he didn't want to have his own room; he wanted to be with Law as much as he possibly could but Law was persistent.

He'd grudgingly accepted the room, but ended up sleeping in Law's room anyways. He always woke up alone though, only because Law had to leave early for work. It was a disappointing sight to find the empty pillow when he opened his eyes but luckily he didn't have much time to be disappointed since he usually had to get ready for work.

He only had a limited amount of clothes shoved into one of Law's drawers and he knew he needed to collect the rest of his things soon. Between both of them having work it was almost impossible to find time to move his things from his old house which Law had easily managed to buy.

Work had been unusually slow and he was surprised when Zoro came into the shop with a scowl. "Sanji isn't working today." He said in confusion when Zoro reached the counter. "I know." Zoro muttered, and he bit his lip at his friend's bad attitude.

"Oh." He replied bluntly and Zoro sighed, "I actually came to talk to you." He blinked, and crossed his arms defensively. He was sure this was about Law, and he narrowed his eyes, hoping Zoro would catch the hint that he wasn't in the mood.

"What do you want to talk about?" He ventured when Zoro remained silent. "I was hoping you'd like to tell me what all this is about." Zoro responded. "I don't know what you are talking about." He bit his lip, not liking the way Zoro was looking at him.

"For one, Nami told everyone that you were dating some guy." Zoro started and he nodded in annoyance. He knew she would. "I was waiting for you to talk to me about it, but that happened weeks ago and nothing. You haven't replied to any text, you haven't hung out with the gang, and Sanji says you hardly talk at work. What is going on, Luffy?" Zoro was clearly upset.

"I've just been preoccupied." He answered, truthfully. He was preoccupied with Law. Now that he thought of it, he did feel a little guilty that he'd been neglecting his friends. "So preoccupied that you can't respond to a text message?" Zoro asked, annoyance and worry was written on his friends face.

Before he could properly respond the door opened, a customer walking in. Zoro's face fell at the interruption. "I'll talk to you after work." He pleaded and Zoro's frown grew. "Luffy," Zoro started and he cut him off. "I'll explain after work, I will drop by your place." He promised, and Zoro sighed.

As he drove to Zoro's place he was shocked to see Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp waiting outside on Zoro's balcony. He was starting to regret his promise to Zoro, he wasn't expecting an audience. Taking a breath he stepped out of the car and walked up the apartment's stairs and through Zoro's unlocked door.

The guys had walked back into Zoro's living room and were sitting on the couch now. He felt like he was walking into an intervention and had to resist the urge to turn tail and run. "Nice car." Sanji spoke first, a cigarette dangling between his lips.

"Yeah." He agreed, not sure what to say. Law was letting him use one of his spare cars, and he hadn't thought to switch back to his shitty one before driving to Zoro's place. "Sorry, I tried chasing these two out but they wouldn't budge." Zoro coughed out, obviously uncomfortable. So he wasn't the only one who wasn't expecting an audience it seemed.

"Actually, I just stayed to make sure Luffy was really alive. I have to get ready for work." Usopp laughed out, and walked towards the door. "Hey man, Chopper really misses you." Usopp spoke again once he was standing next to him. The guilt doubled, "I've been busy, but we should all hang out soon." He responded, out of guilt.

He didn't have any real desire to spend time with his friends, even if he felt guilty. It had been tiresome to him in the past and that would probably be worse now that he knew Law would be waiting for him. "Of course! It was nice to see you." Usopp patted his shoulder, and then was out of the door.

Now that Usopp was gone he turned toward the two harder of his friends. "Come and sit." Zoro smiled.

He sat awkwardly on the couch, and Zoro joined him. Sanji remained standing against the wall, smoking. "So.." Zoro trailed off and he sighed, "So, you know when I got injured?" He asked, starting from the beginning. Zoro nodded and he continued, "Well that's when I met Law, my boyfriend, he was my doctor and we started to talk when he came by the coffee shop." He rushed out.

"That's great, Luffy. I'm glad you found someone but that doesn't explain why you haven't been talking to any of us." Zoro's face softened, but when he looked up Sanji's face was still guarded. He wished Sanji had decided to leave like Usopp.

"I've never been in a relationship before; you know how my life has been. I'm sorry, I was so invested in Law that I forgot to balance out my other relationships." He turned the guilt card around, and held back a grin when Zoro's face tensed up in distress. "No that's okay Luffy, of course we understand. We are all glad that you found somebody." Zoro rushed out, looking at Sanji who nodded in agreement.

"I'll work harder on equaling everything out." He let a small smile play on his lips and Zoro smiled back, obviously appeased. He cleared his throat, deciding to drop the next bomb on his friend before he could back out. "I am moving in with Law." He stated bluntly, and Zoro's jaw dropped.

"I-Isn't that a little soon?" Zoro stuttered out, shock covering his face. "Yeah, Luffy. You barely started seeing this guy, give it a little time." Sanji finally spoke up, taking a step toward the couch. "Law and I both know what we want." He argued.

While Zoro and Sanji tried to come up with an argument he thought up a plan, "Can both of you help me move in? You can see the house, meet Law." This was the perfect way to spend time with them, and move in quicker. He hoped Law wouldn't mind having somebody in the house or having to meet them.

"Of course, we will help." Zoro spoke up, and then bit his lip. "But I really think you should rethink this Luffy." Zoro spoke up again, and he shook his head. "I'm not a child!" He shouted as a burst of anger filled him. If his friends couldn't accept his decisions then they could live without him.

He stood, ready to go back home to Law when Sanji was suddenly blocking his way. "Nobody is calling you a child Luffy, we are just worried." Sanji spoke calmly, and he crossed his arms. "I can make my own decisions." He argued, the anger still boiling underneath his skin. "We understand that, we didn't mean to make you upset. Please sit back down." Sanji pleaded.

The anger drifted away slowly, and he sat back down next to Zoro who had remained silent. Sanji looked pleased, and took another puff from his cigarette. "I didn't mean to snap." He spoke after a few minutes of silence, realizing his actions had probably startled his friends. He was usually so careful when it came to how he acted around them.

"It was a touchy subject; nobody was trying to offend you." Zoro finally spoke. "Law is a great guy; I would really like you guys to meet him. He makes me really happy." He backtracked, hoping his friends would understand just how important Law was to him and let the moving in subject drop.

"Of course, we'd love to meet him."

He spent a couple more hours with Zoro and Sanji before excusing himself. He was positive that Law was home by now and he sped through the streets, eager to see Law after the long day.

After putting in the security code, he parked the car and raced inside of the house. The second alarm went off and he pursed his lips before turning around and quickly putting it in. A strong pair of arms wrapped around him from behind once the alarm turned off. "You worked later than usual." Law purred into his ear, and he turned his head to catch Law's lips with his own.

Once he managed to break away from the kiss he wiggled out of Law's arms and made his way to the kitchen in search of food. Law took a seat on one of the stools, and watched him as he pulled food out of the fridge and onto the counter.

"I actually wasn't working late." He spoke while he started the oven. "Oh?" Law hummed, and he turned around nervously. Law's questioning eyes, hardened, and he chewed on his lip. "I was hanging out with my friends." He crossed his arms behind his back as he spoke, Law's eyes narrowed at the movement.

"Did something happen?" Law asked, standing up and walking over to him. "Did you hurt them?" Law continued, reaching around to grab his wrist. Law brought both of his hands up, looking for signs of injury before kissing his knuckles. Law was obviously confused by his nervousness.

"No, I didn't but I told them about us." He whispered, and Law tilted his head. "Didn't they already know? That one woman, at your work told them?" Law asked, and he nodded. "Nami did tell them but I told Zoro and Sanji that I was moving in with you." He looked down at the floor, expecting Law to be upset.

"And? Who cares if they know?" Law grunted, and lifted his chin so that he was looking back up into confused grey eyes. "I told them I'd show them the place I'm living; they are going to help me move some of my stuff in and I told them they could meet you." He blurted out and after a moment of silence Law sighed.

"The house is secure enough that it should be fine if they help you move in but is it really necessary for me to meet them." Law's lips were turned down in a scowl. He knew Law wouldn't like the meeting part, Law had told him how he'd been a loner all his life.

"You don't have to talk to them long, but if I don't let them meet you they will keep bothering me. I've always kept this certain appearance in front of my friends and if I suddenly change they will suspect something. Please, just say hi. Please, for me." He pleaded, wrapping his arms around Law's neck.

"You cheat." Law sighed in defeat, "You know I can't say no to you. Fine, I'll meet them but I won't like it." Law kissed his forehead, and he buried his face into Law's neck. "I wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't important." He mumbled. "I know, I promise to be good." Law rubbed his back softly.

He closed his eyes, sinking into the touch when the oven beeped loudly, startling them both.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Law**

"I have this Friday off." He answered Luffy's question as they lay in bed. "Great. I'll call off Friday and we can move my stuff then. Let me text Zoro." Luffy spoke while reaching over to grab his phone from the bed stand, he held back an annoyed sigh. Appearances were obviously important to his lover, so he understood why Luffy was so eager for him to meet his friends, it didn't change the face that it was an inconvenience.

He pushed away his annoyance and instead watched Luffy text his friend, enjoying the way Luffy's bare shoulders tensed and relaxed as he stretched. Scooting across the bed he slid an arm around Luffy waist, pulling Luffy back until they were spooning.

"It's hard to text this way." Luffy whined, with his arms still stretched out toward the bed stand. "Texting can wait." He argued, and kissed Luffy's neck. Luffy let the phone drop back on to the bed stand and turned around, burying into his chest with a sigh. "Good idea." Luffy hummed.

He was pleasantly surprised at how easy it'd been to live with Luffy the last few days; it was as easy as breathing. He didn't think he'd ever grow tired of touching Luffy, or being touched. Perhaps all the years of solitude were catching up with him.

His thoughts were interrupted when Luffy's hand was grabbing his, guiding it lower. "Luffy?" He questioned, unsure on what Luffy was planning. "I want to have sex." Luffy bluntly spoke, and he blinked in shock. They hadn't done anything since their first time having sex, and he hadn't really thought too much of doing it again.

Not until now, and he felt heat rush downward at Luffy's statement. "Let's not rush our sex life." He responded, thinking through the haze of lust that surfaced at the thought of taking Luffy. He wasn't some kind of beast that was expecting tons of sex after experiencing it once.

Luffy had been abused for years, and he cared more about Luffy's mental state than sex. "You don't want me?" Luffy asked his voice breaking. "I want you." He spoke truthfully. "But you don't want to have sex with me." Luffy accused. "Was it bad the first time?" Luffy asked in a whisper.

"Luffy don't be ridiculous. It was amazing, that night is one of the greatest memories I have." He kissed the top of Luffy's head, confused by how insecure Luffy had gotten. "But since then you haven't tried to do anything." Luffy turned around, rolling away from him. "That doesn't mean I don't want you, I just respect you enough to not push things. Perhaps you don't realize the way you flinch when I wash you or how you tense up when my hands touch anything lower than your waist. You don't have to convince yourself that you want to have sex, or push yourself to do anything for me Luffy. I want to help erase your past, not bring back unpleasant memories." He slid his arms around Luffy's shoulders, holding the smaller body against his.

Luffy remained silent for a few minutes and he was started to worry that he'd said the wrong thing when Luffy's smaller hands covered his. "Thank you." Luffy murmured.

Friday came quickly and he now found himself surrounded by empty boxes in Luffy's old room. "What are we going to do with the furniture?" Luffy asked, while sorting through his closet. "Sell it, keep it, or throw it away. It doesn't matter to me." He answered, pulling open a drawer.

Clothes were pressed neatly into the open drawer and he lifted one of the folded shirts, "Is there a certain way you want to pack this stuff?" He held out the shirt to Luffy who was now pursing his lips. "Just don't mix up the clothes, I like how I have everything separated." Luffy answered.

"Mk." He hummed and started to place the shirts into a box when the doorbell rang. "Must be Zoro and Sanji." Luffy spoke, and then glanced at him worriedly. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I do know how to talk to people." He reassured Luffy, feeling a bit disappointed that Luffy doubted him.

"I know that you can talk to people." Luffy defended himself and then walked around the scattered boxes and out of the room. He followed slowly, just making it into the small hallway when Luffy opened the door.

The first thing that he noticed was the flash of green hair and then the smell of cigarette filled his nose. His nose automatically wrinkled at the smell, before his disgusted expression was noticed he took a deep breath and let his features relax the way he did when around his patients.

Luffy was bouncing on the heels of his feet, and thanking his friends for coming as he made his way toward the door. He could now see the blonde male, who was impatiently looking around Luffy in his direction. The taller green haired man was also looking at him over Luffy's head, but in a more discreet manor.

As he walked even closer Luffy turned to look at him, and then turned back to his friends. He slid an arm around Luffy's waist reassuringly and then smiled casually. "So uh, yeah this is Law." Luffy introduced him awkwardly. "Law this is Zoro and Sanji." Luffy motioned to each of them.

"It's nice to meet some of Luffy's friends." He held out his hand, shaking Sanji's hand first, and then moving to Zoro. "Same goes to you, we were wondering how long Luffy was going to keep you hidden." Sanji spoke, and Zoro frowned.

It wasn't hard to notice which friend would be the harder one to win over; he did remember Luffy mention how Zoro was his longest friend so it made sense. "I didn't keep him hidden." Luffy mumbled, and he noticed how Zoro's eye widened when Luffy wrapped his arms around his waist.

"We both got a little carried away, don't blame Luffy." He defended Luffy, and Sanji shrugged. The silence was awkward and Luffy broke it by complaining about how much stuff needed to be packed. They all walked into Luffy's room and sat down on the floor, ready to start sorting.

Luffy took all the drawers out of his dressers and set them on the floor. "We will start with clothes." Luffy ordered and then sat down on his lap. "How am I supposed to do anything with you in my lap?" He asked, and Luffy pouted. "You don't want me to sit with you?" Luffy looked crestfallen and he bit his lip. "Of course, always." He kissed Luffy softly, and coughs made both of them look over at Sanji and Zoro who looked lost and out of place.

Luffy looked slightly put off by the interruption, like he'd forgotten his friends were there with them. He was only annoyed that he had to deal with any of this, it should have just been Luffy here with him but instead of letting his annoyance show, he only smiled apologetically and slid Luffy off of his lap and onto the floor next to him.

It was when they had finally gotten into a steady routine of folding and packing clothes, that Sanji started to asked him questions. The questions started off simple enough, where he worked and what college he had attended but they soon started to drift off into touchier subjects such as his family and his hobbies.

"I like to collect strange things and go hiking." He lied, it was close enough. He did go out into the woods to bury his bodies. "But work keeps me busy; I'm mainly at the hospital or at home." He finished, and Sanji looked pleased by his answers.

"Speaking of your house, don't you think it is a little early to have Luffy move in?" Sanji asked, almost rudely. Zoro looked over incredulously at the blonde, and Luffy who had already become tense from earlier questions now had his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Luffy and I talked about the moving in situation, and in the end if Luffy is happy then so am I. Happiness is all that matters, don't you agree?" He replied smoothly, and Sanji looked confused by the sudden question. "Of course, happiness is important." Zoro replied for Sanji, and he grinned. It was nice to know that he could win over Zoro by throwing Luffy's happiness in the man's face.

"Luffy and I are both very happy to be taking this step in our lives together. We know it might be considered soon to most people but we know what we want." He pulled Luffy closer, kissing his temple to add to the happy couple look. Luffy also smiled widely and happily, causing Zoro's face to soften.

Sanji also seemed to soften, and the questions drifted back to a more casual conversation. As the hours passed they had managed to pack almost everything and fit them in the two cars sitting in the front yard.

Zoro and Sanji followed behind them as they drove to his house, and Luffy who had finally seemed comfortable with him around Zoro and Sanji grew nervous again. "Are you sure you are okay with them going into the house, if you aren't just tell me and I'll send them away." Luffy shuffled in the passenger seat as he spoke.

"Everything that needs to be hidden is secure, and they will find it strange if they aren't allowed in the house. It will be fine, just relax." He reached over, twining his fingers with Luffy's. "Thanks for doing this for me." Luffy mumbled, and he squeezed his hand.

As they pulled into the house, he entered the code. He parked in the front yard, and Zoro parked behind him. They stepped out, and Luffy ran ahead to unlock the front door. Sanji's eyes were huge, and Zoro looked just as shocked. "Mansion." Sanji choked out, while inhaling the smoke from his cigarette.

"Not quite that big." He corrected, and Sanji shook his head. As he lead Zoro and Sanji to the front door he paused. "Would you please not smoke inside?" He requested kindly, and Sanji scowled. "He won't." Zoro once again answered for the blonde. "Thanks."

Luffy was waiting impatiently on the inside of the door, and he kissed him quickly as he stepped inside. "I don't know how to make it not lock again when I close the door." Luffy explained and he walked over to his security system to turn the front door alarm off so they could move the boxes inside.

Once he changed the alarm system he turned around to find Zoro and Sanji walking around his living room while Luffy watched cautiously from the couch. Whenever Sanji walked to close to the hall that led toward the basement door Luffy would tense.

He understood Luffy's worry, because he also felt uneasiness at having people roam his home. It was his and now Luffy's safe haven after all, but he also trusted his security system. Nothing was getting into that basement without having the code or breaking down the door.

Zoro was admiring his collection of alcohol he kept on display; and he walked over to the larger male. "Do you like alcohol?" He asked and Zoro grunted, "Ever since I could remember, but I haven't tried half of these. We live very different lives." Zoro didn't sound upset, and he hummed. Zoro had no idea how different their lives were.

"I'm glad that Luffy found you." Zoro suddenly spoke up, and he blinked at the unexpected comment. "I also found Luffy." He responded and Zoro turned to look at him. "I've been friends with Luffy for years, and I never thought he'd open up to anyone but I can see the way he looks at you." Zoro paused, "Don't hurt him; his life has been hard enough." Zoro warned, and he blinked.

"I'm the last person you need to worry about hurting Luffy, I'd never." He promised Zoro who was watching him carefully. "I'll hold you to your word." Zoro assured, and they both looked over at Luffy who was staring back at them with an anxious expression.

Zoro placed a hand on his shoulder, "I think Luffy is worried that I won't like you." Zoro laughed, and he crossed his legs to keep himself from pulling away from the touch. "And does he need to worry?" He asked boldly, and Zoro chuckled. "Na, you seem like a good enough guy to me."

He held back his triumphant smile at winning over the harder of Luffy's friends and was about to respond when his phone started to ring. He pulled out the small device and looked at the caller I.D. "I have to take this." He excused himself.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Luffy**

He waited impatiently for Law to come back into the room, uneasiness filled him. Why had Law left? Who had called him? He wanted more than anything to chase after Law, to escape the glances Zoro and Sanji continued to give him. Instead of doing that though, he stood up and walked over to Sanji who was started to inch closer to the hallway.

He understood that Sanji was only exploring and admiring the house, but the thought of Sanji getting too close to the basement door was upsetting. The basement was special, and he was more upset of the fact that someone would be stepping into their private world than what he would have to do if Sanji somehow managed to open the door. Not that it was in any way possible; Law had the whole house tightly secured.

He was probably over reacting; Sanji wasn't going to do anything. "Thanks for helping me move my things." He spoke when he had walked close enough for Sanji to hear. "No problem." Sanji turned to look at him, and he crossed his arms unsure what to say. "The house is nice, what I can see of it anyway." Sanji said, also crossing his arms.

"Yeah, Law spent a lot of money remodeling it." He responded, noticing the way Sanji's lips were turned down into a frown. Had he been too obvious with his watching? He didn't want to give Sanji any ideas that they were hiding something, "It's really big, and I haven't even explored all of it yet." He continued, hoping Sanji would think he was watching him only because he was worried he'd get lost.

"Quite the money maker." Sanji muttered, and he bit his lip. So what if Law made a lot of money? Surely Sanji didn't think he was with Law because of that. "Money is money." He quoted Law, and frowned at the way Sanji scowled at the expensive painting in front of them. "I find men who throw around money to be in poor taste." Sanji explained, pointing to the obvious expensive interior of the Livingroom.

"Law doesn't throw his money around; most of this stuff was a housewarming gift from his family. The painting in front of you is from his uncle, the furniture from his mom and the alcohol Zoro is looking at is from his father." He defended and Sanji opened his mouth to respond when Law walked back into the living room.

"I wasn't trying to be offensive." Sanji was trying to explain as Law walked over to them. "Love, can we talk?" Law asked, smiling politely at Sanji who he smugly noticed looked a little guilty. He nodded and Law murmured an excuse us to Sanji before leading him away into the kitchen.

Once they were alone, Law wrapped his arms around him. He happily melted into the comforting touch and Law sighed, "I just got called in to work, they are understaffed and need my help." Law's voice was strained, the way it always sounded when he was upset.

"That can't be helped, I'm sorry you got called in when you finally had a day off." He pulled away from Law's arms to look up at his face. Law shook his head, "I'm not upset that I have to go in to work, I'm upset because I promised you that I'd be here with you today, to meet your friends and now I have to leave." Law closed his eyes, and he reached up to pinch Laws cheek.

"You did meet my friends, and it isn't your fault that you got called in to work. I'll just have them help carry in the boxes and then leave so don't worry you can go." He let go of Law's now red cheek, and Law scowled down at him. "That hurt." Law grumbled and rubbed the sore cheek.

"Are you going to punish me? Tie me up and put me on the operation table, Mr. Surgeon?" He teased, and Law grinned down at him. "Guess you will have to wait and see when I get home, amateur." Law responded, and pulled him up into a kiss.

He circled his arms around Law neck, intending to deepen the kiss. He knew that Law was still hesitant with how far they pushed things and he was appreciative but he was sure that after a little practice they'd be perfect together. He'd learned from his experiences with killing that practice made things easier, so surely that could be applied to sex as well.

Before the kiss grew too heated, a cough once again interrupted them. Law pulled away and they both turned to look at Zoro who was standing awkwardly a few feet away from them. "Sorry to interrupt." Zoro mumbled and scratched the back of his head.

Law coughed, and he looked up to find Law hiding a grin behind his hand. It took only a moment for Law to convert his face from amusement to a look of embarrassment. "Excuse us; we seem to keep getting carried away." Law let a frown cover his face, and Zoro shook his head quickly. "I shouldn't have interrupted." Zoro waved his hands in the air and Sanji turned the corner to stand next to Zoro.

Law's face changed into one of mock distress. "My work just called me in, I was only saying goodbye to Luffy. It seems I owe both of you an apology for cutting our time so short. I have to go get my work clothes on but feel free to stay as long as you please." Law's act was flawless and Zoro and Sanji both looked taken aback by how upset Law seemed.

"There is no need to apologize, we understand." Zoro rushed out. "It was really nice to meet you two." Law smiled, and leaned down to kiss his forehead before leaving the kitchen. He was truly impressed by Law; he had no idea Law could that easily change his facial expressions. It must come from years of dealing with patients at work.

Law dressed quickly, and once again said a quick goodbye before handing him a piece of paper and leaving the house. After Law was gone he looked at the piece of paper, it had clear set of instructions on how to reset the alarm for the front door and he placed it on the kitchen counter before walking over to where Sanji and Zoro were waiting.

They moved boxes quickly, and he was relieved when they finally had every box placed inside of 'his' room. "Are you sure you don't need help unpacking?" Zoro asked, eyeing the stack of boxes. "Yeah, we don't mind helping. I can even make some snacks." Sanji added. He bit his lip, unsure of what he wanted. If they stayed then he could have the boxes unpacked in half the time it'd take alone, and he'd get snacks but he really wanted his friends to leave the house already especially with Law gone.

"Oh come on." Sanji urged. He sighed and nodded in agreement, surely he'd survive a few more hours with his friends. The unpacking started, and after a while Sanji stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom." Sanji stated, and he pointed down the hall. "It's down the hall and to the right." He grumbled, annoyed at how many boxes there were.

Almost ten minutes passed, and he looked toward the hall once again. What was taking Sanji so long? He bit his lip, and grabbed another shirt from a box. After a few more minutes he stood, startling Zoro. "I'm going to go make sure Sanji isn't lost." He muttered and left the room.

He walked quickly toward the bathroom he pointed Sanji too, knocking on the closed door. When he received no answer, he opened the door slowly. Sanji was nowhere to be seen and panic filled his chest. Automatically he ran down the hall, and into the kitchen.

His hope that Sanji had decided to make snacks disappeared, and he ran into the living room. His panic grew at the lack of his friend, and he ran toward the basement door. His panic turned into anger at the sight of Sanji inspecting the door.

Grabbing Sanji's shoulder, he dragged him away from the door. "What are you doing?" He growled, and Sanji pushed him away. "Shit, you scared me Luffy. I was just stretching my legs a little." Sanji muttered, rubbing his shoulder.

He swallowed his rising anger, and closed his eyes as the red film he was so used to blurred his vision. He knew in the back of his mind that if he hurt Sanji right now, he'd have to equally take care of Zoro. His other friends knew that they were helping him move so if they went missing, it'd be suspicious. He would end up putting Law in jeopardy.

But he was so angry; Sanji had been so close to their secret paradise. That room wasn't meant for the eyes of anyone other than Law, himself, and their victims. Unless Sanji wanted to die, he needed to back away from their room, from their hearts.

"Luffy are you okay? Your hands are trembling." Sanji's voice broke through his thoughts and he took a deep breath. Calm down, he didn't want to do anything rash. He let his thoughts drift to Law, and slowly the anger started to subside.

Once he felt in control of himself, he let his eyes open and the face of a confused Sanji filled his vision. "Sorry, I just had a migraine." He lied, and rubbed the side of his head to help strengthen his lie. "O-oh." Sanji stuttered, and the look of confusion vanished. "I've been getting them for a while now, and Law has gotten me some medicine to help so don't worry. I didn't mean to scare you or anything." He mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, I understand." Sanji replied and they both started to make their way slowly back to his room. As they walked Sanji started to talk, "Sorry about looking around without permission that was rude of me." He looked over, and Sanji seemed sincere about his apology so he smiled timidly. Sanji had no idea how much danger he had been in. "So I noticed a lock on that door. Why?" Sanji spoke up again and he tensed.

"Uh. Law keeps his extra medical equipment from work in that closet, he got a lock installed incase this place ever got robbed or if his family comes over. He doesn't want anything to get stolen or broken." He lied quickly, it seemed plausible enough. Sanji nodded like it made sense and he held back a nervous chuckle.

They finished unpacking his stuff about an hour after the basement incident and he was leading his friends out when Zoro suddenly turned to him. "Almost forgot to tell you, Robin wanted us to invite you to her party." Zoro smiled and he blinked. "A party?" He asked and Zoro nodded, "She is having an engagement party. She finally decided to tie the knot with that boyfriend of hers." Zoro explained and he smiled trying to look happy.

"Oh that's great. I'll be there, just text me the details." Zoro nodded and Sanji cut in, "You should bring Law, everyone wants to meet him." Zoro nodded, agreeing with Sanji. "Oh, yeah. I will." He promised before he could really think of the words coming out of his mouth. "Okay, great. See you." Zoro smiled, and he sighed in relief when Zoro and Sanji left.

After re-locking the front door he sagged down onto the couch, he had forgotten how tiring it was to pretend and be around people. A new worry filled his mind; hopefully Law wouldn't be upset that he'd agreed to take him to a party.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Law**

"I don't know what we would have done without you." Shanks called, waving goodbye to him from the hospital doors. He waved back, and climbed into his car. It was almost two in the morning and he wondered if Luffy had fallen asleep already. Work had kept him longer than he had thought.

It would be the first night since Luffy had moved in that he would have fallen asleep alone. The thought left a bad taste in his mouth and he grunted, turning on his car. The drive home was a short one, the streets were mostly empty.

This would have been a perfect opportunity to hunt, but his urge wasn't making itself known yet and he wanted Luffy to be a part of his picking from now on. He was determined on making everything perfect, including how he killed now that Luffy was in his life.

The house was dark as he entered, and he was sure Luffy had already gone to bed but as he walked toward the room he noticed a light coming from the living room. The sight that greeted him as he turned the corner to the living room was endearing.

Luffy had fallen asleep on the couch with the T.V. still on, a small blanket covered his body and his right hand was buried in a bowl of popcorn sitting on the floor. The thought of Luffy falling asleep mid popcorn grab caused him to chuckle.

With anyone else he would have found this kind of behavior messy and annoying but with Luffy the scene was rather cute. The way his mind had altered in such a short time should frighten him, but instead it was surprisingly pleasant.

After removing his coat, he walked over to the couch and bent down to pick up Luffy. He had planned on moving Luffy to the bed and then cleaning up the popcorn; but almost immediately after his arms slid underneath the sleeping body, Luffy jumped awake and stared at him with terrified eyes.

He knew instantly why Luffy was scared, and he caressed Luffy's messy hair until his eyes adjusted to the dim light coming from the T.V. "You're home." Luffy mumbled sleepily, letting his eyes droop once he realized that he was in no danger.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." He soothed, and lifted Luffy up into his arms. "You didn't scare me." Luffy continued to mumble, and he rolled his eyes in the darkness. Luffy was snoring by the time he made it to the room, and he kissed him lightly on the forehead before placing him on the bed.

..

He blinked his eyes open groggily as a jolt of pleasure shot through his body. As his mind struggled to wake up, he tried to sit up. Pressure on his hips prevented him moving, and he lifted himself onto his elbows to get a better look at what had caused him to awaken.

The sun had raised just enough to light up the room and the sight before him was not what he had expected.

Luffy was between legs, holding down his hips. His boxers were gone, and he took a quick second to wonder how Luffy had managed to get them off without waking him up. Luffy was staring back up at him; a cheeky grin on his face.

Another wave of pleasure shot up his spine and he had to bite his lip to hold back a moan. He let his eyes fall on Luffy's hand that was wrapped around his member. What was Luffy thinking? Before he could ask, Luffy let his head drop and closed his mouth around the tip of his forming erection.

"Luffy, what are doing?" He groaned. The haze of arousal was quickly starting to cloud his entire mind, and Luffy hummed sending sharp jolts of pleasure through him. "Luffy, answer me." He tried to sound stern, and Luffy looked up at him before sitting up.

"You said not to force myself to have sex." Luffy stated. He nodded, and raised his eyebrows. "So what are you doing right now?" He asked, and Luffy pursed his lips. "This isn't technically sex, just a blowjob so just lay back and enjoy it." Luffy looked determined and he let his head fall back in defeat.

"Only you would find a loophole." He muttered, and Luffy tsked. "Just don't force-." He was cut off as Luffy took his erection back into his mouth.

..

"Don't be grumpy." Luffy pulled him into a kiss, and he tried not to let the thought of Luffy having just swallowed his semen get to him. When the kiss was broken he let out a sigh, "I'm not being grumpy." He smiled, and cupped Luffy's cheek. "I was just taken by surprise. I told you not to feel like we need to do these kinds of things."

Luffy shuffled in his lap before answering, "Most guys would be happy to be woken up by a blowjob, and I wasn't forcing myself or something. I wanted to." Luffy wasn't looking at him, and he ran his thumb over Luffy's pouting lips.

"I liked it." He pressed on Luffy's bottom lip, "You have an amazing technique." He continued and Luffy's face turned red. "Really? You liked it?" Luffy looked up at him, and he held back a laugh. "Yes, and if you are being honest about not forcing yourself then I'm fine with anything you want to do. Just perhaps, warn me next time." Luffy nodded eagerly, and he pulled him up into a kiss.

..

"You don't have work?" Luffy asked, as they stepped into the shower. They didn't shower together every day, but it was nice when they could. "I do, I'll have to head over there after I get dressed." He had checked the time, and it was only seven a.m. which was late considering the usual time he left.

However, he was in control of his hours most of the time and had only been making himself leave so early in the mornings in order to get home to Luffy sooner.

As they showered Luffy became oddly quiet, and he didn't feel the need to question it until he caught a glimpse of Luffy's downcast face. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, as they stepped out of the shower. Luffy wrapped a towel around his waist, and trudged back to the room without answering.

He followed, growing increasingly worried. "Zoro.." Luffy paused and he felt his blood immediately heat up. If Zoro had happened to do anything to Luffy after he left to work last night, he would take care of the man. "What did Zoro do?" He asked tensely.

"Zoro didn't do anything." Luffy bit his lip, and looked toward the wall. "Okay?" He furrowed his eyebrows at Luffy's strange behavior. "Zoro just told me about my friend's engagement party." Luffy bit his lip, and he blinked in confusion. Why was that bothering Luffy?

"You don't want to go?" He finally concluded and Luffy nodded. "Not really, but I promised that we would go." Luffy's voice became quieter toward the end of the sentence and it took a second to process the words. We?

His mind immediately screamed no, and he took a deep breath to keep himself from answering. He wasn't upset that Luffy had including him when it came to going places. He actually preferred that Luffy wanted him to be a part of things but the change from solitude to going to social events was sudden.

He had talked himself out of these sorts of situations from a young age, but Luffy had already changed himself to accommodate their relationship. Shouldn't he do the same? His lifestyle and killing would have to alter to make their relationship perfect.

He wanted everything perfect.

Running a hand through his wet hair he sighed, "Okay, when is the party? Do you have the invitation?" Luffy immediately brightened up, and he smiled as Luffy ran over to his phone. "I probably got an invitation at my old house but I just had Zoro text me all the details."

..

It was the day before the party, and he was bent over his desk at work finishing his paper work when a knock at the door interrupted him. "Come in." He called, and was surprised to see Robin walk in.

She closed the door quietly and turned to look at him with a look of distaste. He knew that the nurse wasn't fond of him, but she had never come to talk to him before now. He turned his chair, and crossed him arms defensively. He had a good idea of why she'd come in.

"My friends have all been talking about a doctor Luffy was dating, I didn't want to believe it but Sanji recently told me the name." Robin also crossed her arms, and he narrowed his eyes. "And?" He asked, already annoyed by her attitude.

"What are your intentions?" Robin's lips were turned down into a hard frown and he sighed. "My private life is none of your concern." He snapped, and stood up. For some reason it seemed he could never complete his work at the hospital, he'd have to take it home. Annoying coworkers.

"Luffy is a close friend of mine, I have a right to be concerned." Robin persisted and he rubbed his temple in annoyance. "If you must know, yes, I am dating Luffy." He stated bluntly. Was it normal for friends to be this concerned with each other?

And what was this about closeness? Surely if they were so close Luffy would have told her himself. She wouldn't have to run around like a rat. Actually, it seemed all of Luffy's friends were like that, snooping around like rats. Not the best of company in his opinion.

He gathered his things, and was about to walk around Robin when she blocked him. "You didn't answer my question." Robin's eyes were hard, and he smiled coyly. "I have no intentions. I just fell for Luffy, he is an amazing guy. Do I need an alternative motive to be with him?" He asked.

Robin bit her lip, and he knew he had her. "Of course not, Luffy is great." She muttered through her teeth and he gently pushed her away from the door. "I have to get home, busy day tomorrow." He waved innocently, and rolled his eyes once he was free from her stare.

..

He fixed Luffy's tuxedo for the fifth time since they'd arrived at the hotel the engagement party was being held. They were walking toward the ballroom, and he was impressed at how extravagant everything was. "Which friend was it again?" He asked, as they walked into main room and Luffy pointed toward a black haired female with her back turned to them.

When she turned around to greet them, they both sucked in a breath. Of course, it would be Robin's engagement party. He had heard some of the coworkers talking about it, and he felt even less excited now that it all clicked. "Congratulations." Luffy smiled, and hugged her.

He noticed how Luffy's shoulder's tensed, and he slid his arm around Luffy's waist to comfort him. He knew Luffy didn't like to be touched by anyone other than himself.

"Thank you." Robin responded, her eyes still locked on his. "I never got to meet the guy, who is he?" Luffy pulled away from her, looking around the room. He was mildly curious himself on who the nosy nurse had decided to settle down with and he followed her finger to a large blue haired man. Not what he was expecting.

As if on cue the large man turned around and waved enthusiastically at them. Robin smiled, and turned back to them. "I have a few more guests to greet, feel free to look around." Robin smiled sweetly at Luffy, and then eyed him carefully before walking away.

He walked around admiring the scenery with Luffy for a few minutes before Luffy pointed out a large table where all his friends were seated at. "Do you want to sit down?" Luffy asked, and he nodded. He was going to have to meet the rest of Luffy's friends sometime.

As they walked toward the table, curious stares were aimed at him and Luffy. He still had his arm securely around Luffy, and he tightened his hold as they walked closer causing Luffy to look up at him. "Do you want to leave?" Luffy murmured and he shook his head. "I'm fine."

He didn't say anymore, and they sat at two of the empty seats surrounding the table. Luffy was sitting beside Zoro and a smaller teenager was sitting beside him, staring up at him with big eyes. "Hey guys, meet Law my boyfriend." Luffy muttered awkwardly, and he tried to look friendly.

"Are you the guy that kidnapped Luffy?" The teenager beside him asked, and the red haired woman snorted from the other side of the table. "No, I didn't kidnap Luffy." He responded seriously, and a man with a long nose laughed. He looked at him with narrowed eyes, and the man shrunk down in his seat.

"That's not what Sanji said." The teen continued and he looked at the blonde with raised eyebrows. Sanji just shrugged, and he decided to give up on the whole subject. "Jeez, can't you guys introduce yourselves?" Zoro scolded from beside Sanji.

It took a few minutes, and a lot of awkwardness but he finally learned all of the table's names. Now that the initial meeting was finished he focused on small talk. Most of the talk was directed at him and his work, but he had prepared for it and he answered all questions with ease.

When the food finally came out, Luffy scarfed his down and then ate half of his plate as well. Robin and her fiancé eventually made it around to their table, and he was glad that Usopp and Chopper seemed to hold most of Franky's whose name he learned quickly, attention.

He wasn't used to the loud behavior that most of Luffy's friends possessed and he found himself leaning almost tiredly against Luffy in the chair. "Let's drink!" Nami yelled eventually, and all the friends yelled in approval.

Luffy was also leaning heavily against him as they walked toward the bar, and he noticed Robin still watching them with hard eyes. He shrugged off her obvious dislike and focused on tending to Luffy who was looking completely exhausted at having to socialize with his friends.

How did Luffy's friends not notice how much they drained him? Did they think this was Luffy's usual demeanor? It was no wonder that they all seemed so shocked when Luffy had found himself a boyfriend.

"Ready to leave?" He whispered to Luffy, when all the friends were ordering drinks. "Just a little longer, don't want them thinking anything strange." Luffy replied. He sighed, and ordered a drink. He understood that Luffy wanted to keep up a façade with his friends, and he was willing to go through a few more hours of annoyance to please Luffy.

While the bartender was working on his drink he excused himself, and headed to the bathroom. After he was done he walked back to the bar quickly, not enjoying being away from Luffy. He knew something was wrong immediately when Luffy came into his sight.

Luffy's eyes were locked on the bartender, and his lips were pressed into a hard line. Luffy's hands were clenching and unclenching into tight fist. It was almost exactly the same as when Luffy had wanted to kill the other man, and he knew something must have triggered Luffy while he was in the bathroom.

Luckily Luffy's friends seemed preoccupied with talking and hadn't noticed Luffy's strange behavior yet. He quickened his pace, and stepped in front of Luffy's line of sight once he was next to him. "Hey, let's go talk outside." He whispered, trying to distract Luffy who looked like he was about to snap.

A scene here could be disastrous and he knew he needed to get Luffy to calm down. "His laugh." Luffy mumbled, and then looked up at him. "C-Can we kill him?" Luffy's eyes were glazed, and he looked around to make sure nobody had heard Luffy's question. "Let's talk outside." He whispered, louder this time.

Luffy's eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head. "I don't want to talk, I want to-." Luffy started, and he placed his hand over Luffy's mouth. "Outside." He muttered, not enjoying the attention they'd attracted. All of Luffy's friends were now staring at them.

Luffy shook his head, and he grabbed Luffy's arm firmly. Luffy resisted at first, shaking his head as he tugged at his arm. He was almost worried Luffy was going to bite the hand covering his mouth, and he removed it when the bartender laughed, causing Luffy to flinch.

"Law." Luffy whined, and he pulled Luffy up to his feet by his arm. Once Luffy was standing he wrapped his arm securely around his waist, and dragged Luffy to the doors. Ignoring the stares from the friends.

**Group pov**

"Did you see the way he grabbed Luffy?" Nami snapped.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Zoro mumbled.

"Are you saying it's okay to manhandle somebody like that?" Sanji yelled.

"Of course not." Zoro coughed.

"Luffy looked strange, was he scared?" Chopper asked.

"Should we follow them?" Brook looked toward the door.

"That was not cool." Usopp stated.

"Want me to go see what's up?" Franky asked Robin.

"Yes! Make sure that stuck up doctor isn't doing anything!" Nami answered for Robin.

"Guys, Luffy finally has somebody he cares about. We don't know what is going on." Zoro grumbled.

"Hm." Robin hummed.

**Law**

Luffy punched the wall of the building angrily, smearing blood on the bricks. "Luffy, I understand that you want to kill him but we have to think of this logically." He tried once again to get through to Luffy, whose eyes were still glazed over.

He was glad he'd gotten Luffy outside before anything serious had happened. "I don't understand why you won't help me with this." Luffy growled, and punched the building again causing an ugly crack to fill the air. "Stop before you hurt yourself." He reached out, placing both hands on Luffy's shoulders.

"Why?" Luffy sounded completely devastated and he grabbed Luffy's bleeding fist. "We killed not long ago, Luffy we have to be careful about what we do. I am not messy, we are not messy. I do understand that you want this man dead but we don't want to get caught, do we? Hm, baby? Do we want to be put in prison?" He kissed Luffy's knuckles, ignoring the salty taste that filled his mouth.

"N-No. We don't." Luffy shook his head in confusion. "That's right, we don't. If you need to punch something, you can punch me. Okay, baby? Punch me all you want but we can't kill the man inside." He cooed, and Luffy's other hand rose. He waited for a punch and instead felt a soft caress against his cheek.

"I'd never punch you." Luffy whispered, and he was relieved to see that Luffy's eyes seemed coherent again. "M'sorry." Luffy mumbled, and he kissed the bloody knuckles again. "Don't be sorry, I know it's hard for you. If I could, I would kill with you every day but we have to be careful."

Luffy nodded in understanding, and he leaned forward to kiss Luffy softly. "We have to go inside and tell your friends goodbye." He murmured against Luffy's lips, and Luffy nodded. "I can't hear him again, I can't." Luffy's voice cracked, and he stroked Luffy's hair calmly.

"Just stay close to me, you don't have to talk." He soothed, and stood up straight. Luffy sobbed, and wrapped both of his arms around his waist.

They walked slowly back to the party, and he ignored the strange glances they got. Luffy was almost completely buried into his side, but at least Luffy's bloody fist was balled up inside of his tuxedo jacket.

When he finally made it through the doors he noticed Luffy's friends all scrunched into a group talking, he sighed in annoyance. They were probably making all sorts of scenarios up of why he had pulled Luffy outside. As he walked closer they all snapped up to look at him, with guarded expressions. All of them except Zoro, who only looked concerned for the obviously upset Luffy clinging to him.

"Luffy doesn't feel well, and we are going home." He stated bluntly. He honestly didn't care about impressing the friends and he didn't think they'd be happy with any scenario he came up with. "Congratulations on your engagement." He nodded toward Robin and Franky before turning around and walking back out of the party, not waiting for replies.

It didn't surprise him that Luffy ended up trashing one of the spare rooms when they got home. That didn't matter to him, Luffy could break every piece of furniture in the house and he'd still be just as devoted.

He was content with the fact that he'd managed to avoid a disaster.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Law**

The smell of bacon brought him out of his sleep, the room was still dark and he reached over to feel for Luffy. When his hand only found cold sheets he groaned and sat up. He'd stayed up late consoling Luffy, and the lack of sleep was disorienting.

No sunlight could be seen through the blinds and he rubbed his eyes looking over at his clock. It was a quarter past three. Why was Luffy cooking this early in the morning? Stretching he stepped out of bed, there was only one way to find out.

He walked quietly to the kitchen, ignoring his protesting muscles. The smell grew richer as he walked closer to the kitchen, and his stomach rumbled. Luffy had eaten most of his plate last night so he wasn't surprised.

Luffy was humming softy, and jumping from foot to foot in front of the stove. He could almost smell the anxiety coming off of his younger lover and he coughed before walking up behind Luffy. He eyed the sizzling bacon before gently caressing Luffy's arm.

"Having problems sleeping?" He asked. Luffy shrugged, and flipped a piece of bacon. "Want to talk about it?" He suggested and Luffy lowered the heat on the stove before turning around to face him. "I made a scene, my friends will be asking questions at work, and I put you in a bad spot. I keep messing up." Luffy looked like a kicked puppy as he spoke.

"You were sick remember," He reminded Luffy of the lie he would tell his friends, "Just tell them that, and don't worry about the details. They will just have to accept that explanation and I am fine; don't beat yourself up over a little incident. The important thing is that we are both safe." He emphasized to the word safe that was all that mattered at the moment. He could handle anything as long as their secrets stayed hidden.

The thought of them being caught entered his mind, and he shuddered. The image of his Luffy in hand cuffs was enough to make his stomach flip. "I-I know, but I am sorry. I won't do it again." Luffy stuttered. He hated the way Luffy looked away from him, and he pulled up Luffy's injured hand.

Luffy turned back to look at him as he kissed each knuckle, not caring about the scabs that were slowly starting to form. Luffy had denied any bandage or gauze and he'd only relented when Luffy allowed him to clean and put antibiotic cream on the injured areas.

"No need to be sorry, love." He murmured softly, knowing Luffy enjoyed the pet names. "Perhaps you should call off work, for a few days. It'll give your mind and body time to heal." He proposed. He knew Luffy didn't enjoy feeling weak, or looking weak especially in front of his friends and he quickly continued, "It will also help validate that you are actually sick."

Luffy's bit his lip and then nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'll do that." A loud pop made both of them turn around to look at the slowly burning bacon. "Shit." Luffy grumbled and turned around to attend to the meat. "Why are you cooking so early anyway?" He asked.

"I felt bad and wanted to make you breakfast before you went to work." Luffy mumbled. He smiled in happiness and confusion. The thought of Luffy making him breakfast was almost precious, but it still didn't explain why Luffy was cooking at three in the morning.

"Thank you." He finally chuckled, and kissed the back of Luffy's head. "Uh huh, want eggs?" The grin he adored was slowly coming back to Luffy's face and he leaned down to kiss the back of Luffy's neck. "Mm." He hummed, enjoying the way Luffy tilted his neck to the side exposing more skin.

"Scrambled?" Luffy breathed as he slowly kissed his way lower, pushing Luffy's loose shirt to the side to reveal the smooth skin of his shoulder. He took his time kissing and licking, savoring the unique flavor of Luffy. "Yum." He purred once he had successfully kissed his way back up to Luffy's ear.

His advances halted when his stomach suddenly growled, causing Luffy to burst out in a fit of laughter. "Guess you really are hungry." Luffy giggled, and he shrugged nonchalantly. "Somebody did eat most of my dinner last night." He accused.

Luffy only continued to giggle and he smiled enjoying the sight. He much preferred this Luffy, the happier one. "Go sit down, and I'll be done in a few minutes." Luffy huffed out, sending him away. He complied, taking a seat and enjoying the view of his lover cooking for him.

After all the food was cooked, Luffy joined him at the table and they both ate quietly for the first few minutes. As his mind roamed, he was suddenly reminded of a call he'd received a couple of days ago at work. He figured this was as perfect a time as any to talk to Luffy about it.

"My mother called me the other day." He started, causing Luffy to look up at him with a mouth full of eggs. "Oh?" Luffy's eyebrows furrowed in worry, and he smiled letting Luffy know it wasn't anything bad before continuing. "She was asking if I was going to be able to come down for Christmas this year, we have this big dinner every year. Family tradition, I guess. I didn't make it last year because of work but I promised I would this year." As he spoke, Luffy visibly relaxed.

"That's nice." Luffy coughed, and took a drink of his milk. "I was hoping you'd want to come with me." He suggested a little worried that Luffy would think it was too soon to meet his family. Perhaps it was too soon for any other couple, but this was them and he wanted Luffy to be included in every part of his life; sooner rather than later.

"Are you sure?" Luffy asked, looking a little uncomfortable. "Yes but only if you want to, I can always call her back and-." Before he could say anymore Luffy cut him off with a huge smile. "You really want me to meet your family?" Luffy suddenly burst out. "Of course." He smiled, and Luffy nodded quickly.

Excitement was the last thing he had been expecting but he wasn't complaining. "We will head down on the twenty fifth, eat dinner that night, and probably stay a few days after. Are you okay with that?" He asked, and Luffy nodded eagerly.

"Great." He smiled, honestly happy that Luffy would meet his family. Even if it was more of the sentiment of the thought then him actually wanting Luffy to meet his family. He was sure his family would be thrilled as well that he'd finally be bringing someone home.

**Luffy**

The cold wind bit at his nose as he walked into work. It had been a few days since he'd come to work, and he was lucky his boss was so understanding. As he took off his coat, and tied on his apron he noticed the stares of both Sanji and Nami.

He had been seriously unlucky to have his first shift back have both of them in it. Sighing, he looked down at his still healing fist. Hopefully they wouldn't notice it, he really didn't want them to jump to conclusions or ask about it.

The day went by quickly, and he was starting to think he'd managed to escape their questions when to his dismay the shop became empty. Sanji and Nami took the opportunity to corner him next to one of the coffee machines.

"How are you feeling?" Nami asked skeptically, eyeing his fist that he was gripping the counter with. He cursed internally; he'd forgotten to hide the scabs with their sudden attack. He quickly slipped the injured hand behind his back before answering.

"Better." He snapped defensively. Sanji frowned at his guarded answer, and Nami crossed her arms. "What really happened at the party?" Nami crossed her arms, frowning. "I got sick, and Law took me outside for some fresh air. When I didn't feel better Law got worried and we both decided it was best we went home. Law said it was most likely food poisoning from some Italian food we'd eaten the day before. It had tasted a little funny." He rushed out; he'd rehearsed this with Law a few times.

Nami bit her lip, and Sanji's eyes narrowed. "Oh, come on. You don't think I'd lie to you guys, right?" He asked, remembering Law telling him to guilt them into believing the truth. "No. It's just a little strange." Sanji muttered.

"I'm telling the truth." He spoke bluntly, narrowing his eyes. He wasn't going to sit here all day trying to convince them. "We weren't saying you were lying." Nami cut in, and he crossed his arms suddenly not caring if his injured hand was out in the open.

"Mhm." He grunted. "A-Anyways, we haven't talked about Christmas yet. I think Usopp wanted to have a big celebration." Nami chuckled nervously. He wondered what kind of expression he had made to cause Nami to change the subject but he was glad for it.

"I can't. I'll be out of town for Christmas. I'm meeting Law's family." He replied curtly, and Nami's expression fell. "What about New Years?" Sanji asked, his face wasn't as crestfallen as Nami's and he shrugged. "Sure. I should be here. I have to go talk to Koala about my work schedule." He pushed his way past his two friends, for once not turning back to make sure he hadn't offended them.

**Law**

Avoiding Robin had been easier than he'd thought. They didn't have to see each other much, aside from a few surgeries and even then with the other nurses around she hadn't had the privacy to ask him about the party. It didn't however stop the glares she threw at him. He'd take a few stares over questioning, so he didn't mind too much.

As the weeks continued to pass, and Christmas grew closer he noticed the familiar urge that had been missing start to grow.

He'd even found himself so distracted by the blood of one of his patients that a passing nurse had to snap him back to reality. He was also growing more and more aggravated, little things that he'd once let go were starting to annoy him.

Such as a nurse who had clumsily run into him, he'd been so upset by it that she grew teary eyed and ran away. Luffy must have noticed his strange behavior; whenever he was home his small lover clung to his side like a second set of clothing. He didn't mind Luffy, even with his increasing need.

He was in the middle of a surgery, enjoying the view of his patients sliced open leg when a thought occurred to him. They had killed recently in this town, but what about his older one? It'd be nostalgic to kill in his old house again, and with Luffy!

His heart sped up, and he let his hands work while his mind drifted to thoughts of killing with Luffy. He imagined Luffy's bloodied fist, strong and beautiful. He shivered in pleasure, as dirtier images filled his mind. Luffy panting, blushing, calling his name as he lay spread out on his old operating table.

"Doctor?" A nurse spoke, snapping him back into reality.

He was giddy by the time he made it home, and he staggered happily into the living room where Luffy was reading. He walked excitedly to the arm chair, pulling the book out of Luffy's hands. "Welcome home." Luffy beamed, and he closed the distance between them.

He kissed Luffy hungrily, enjoying the way Luffy crushed his lips back against his with just as much enthusiasm. It was almost as if Luffy was feeding off of his emotions unknowingly. He broke the kiss, panting roughly and Luffy licked his lips.

"I have an idea." He grinned, and Luffy's eyes lit up. "I want to kill again." He started and Luffy's eyes grew larger. "When? Can we do it tonight?" Luffy asked eagerly, jumping up from the arm chair and looking toward the door like he was expecting their victim to walk through.

"Patience, love. I want to kill again in my old house, while we are down visiting my family. Want you to be in the place where it all started for me. I want to kill with you together, there. In my old operating room." He held back his excitement, waiting for Luffy's answer.

"Oh that'd be," Luffy bit his lip, his cheeks reddening, "amazing." Luffy seemed almost out of breath and he groaned crushing his lips against Luffy's again. He'd never been this excited for a kill, and it almost took his own breath away.

"This should be fun." Luffy moaned breathlessly against his lips when he finally found the strength to stop kissing him. "Very fun." He agreed with an equally breathless groan.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Law**

Dec 25th

"My family is very kind. There is no need to be nervous." He comforted Luffy, who was staring out of the passenger window with furrowed eyebrows. His family was kind, most of them. There was only family member he'd been dreading Luffy meeting, and thankfully his mother had confirmed that his uncle wouldn't be attending Christmas this year.

His poor lover was already strung out as it was; there was no need to mention an eccentric uncle who wouldn't even make it to the Christmas dinner tonight. "What if they don't think I'm fit to be with you? I work at a coffee shop, and you are a surgeon. What if they think I'm after your money?" Luffy's eyes widened, and he wondered what other unsettling thoughts were going through Luffy's head.

"My family won't care what you do, or who you are. You are the first lover I have brought home. The only lover I've ever had, and I know my parents will love you. They've been asking me about my love life for the last few years. They'll be thrilled to see that I am settling down." He could only imagine his parent's excitement at meeting Luffy; he'd kept their relationship a secret.

His parents thought he was coming home alone again, and even if they didn't like Luffy for whatever reason he'd just cut them out of his life. If they couldn't accept Luffy then they would just have to live without him. "Okay I trust you, w-will you just not leave me alone?" Luffy stuttered, and he reached over to rub Luffy's arm soothingly.

"I'll be right next to you the whole time, don't worry love. You will do great." He smiled confidently, truly believing his words. Luffy would do amazing with his family, if he'd had any doubt he'd have never brought Luffy to his meet them. "Are we almost there?" Luffy smiled back, his voice still laced with worry.

"Another hour of driving, but the dinner isn't until six so we will stop by my house to drop off our luggage and freshen up before going." He looked at the clock; they had plenty of time to waste.  
Hopefully Luffy would be able to calm down once they were out of the car.

..

They arrived to his house a little over an hour later, and it took only a few minutes to carry their suit cases in from the trunk of his car. Neither he nor Luffy had packed much, other than clothes and essentials they didn't have much to bring.

Luffy was stuffing his clothes into the empty dresser in their bedroom, and he walked into the bathroom tiredly. The drive always seemed longer than it actually was, and he looked into the mirror contemplating the dark bags under his eyes. They seemed a little lighter, it must be from coming home every night to sleep with Luffy. He no longer pulled all-nighters at work; his mom was definitely going to enjoy that.

After washing his face off, he walked out to find an empty room. Where had Luffy gone? "Luffy?" He called, not receiving an answer. He sighed, and started to look around hoping Luffy hadn't gone off to mope. He had only wanted to create a good memory with Luffy, not cause his lover to stress out.

When the first few rooms came up empty he grew a little worried, but it didn't last long as he opened the room to his previous surgery room. Luffy was sitting on the make shift surgery bed, eyes closed as if he was lost in thought.

"Luffy." He called, and Luffy slowly opened his eyes. "I was just thinking." Luffy murmured before he could question what he was doing. "Thinking of?" He asked, and walked over, standing between Luffy's open legs. "About what you've done in here, about what we are going to do in here." Luffy's eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"Oh yeah, and how does that make you feel?" He smiled mischievously, placing one hand on Luffy's thigh. He briefly thought of the last time he'd asked that question, in this exact room. So much had changed since then.

Luffy's eyes flickered down to his hand before a wide smile spread across his face. "It makes me feel longing," Luffy started, grabbing his hand and pulling it up to rest over the growing bulge in Luffy's pants, "I wish I had been here to see it." Luffy finished with a whisper.

A strange feeling filled his chest as Luffy replied exactly the same as he had in the past, something about Luffy remembering their first encounter in this room filled him with a crushing joy. He pressed his hand down experimentally, enjoying Luffy's hiss of pleasure.

This time around he could act on his instincts. He didn't have to worry about how he touched Luffy anymore; in fact he knew Luffy enjoyed his touches. Another thought that filled him with joy. "Law, I want-." Luffy reached for his pants, tugging at the waist band.

"I want it to, but we have to go to dinner." He mumbled, listening to his voice of reason. If he took Luffy now, they'd miss dinner. If he started, he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop until they were both sweating messes.

"Please, just a little." Luffy begged, unbuckling his pants hastily. His voice of reason was quickly fading, a little bit of relief for both of them couldn't hurt. Perhaps it would even relax Luffy. "We can't go all the way." He reminded Luffy, giving in and quickly unbuckling his own pants.

Once both of their members were released from the confines of pants and boxers he reached up and grabbed Luffy by the waist, pulling them closer together. A spark of pleasure shot through him as their forming erections slid against each other.

"I don't have lube." He grunted in annoyance, grabbing both of their members with his dry hand. "Spit." Luffy moaned, wrapping arms around his neck. "Shit, Law hurry up and just use spit." Luffy grumbled, and he smiled at his lover's impatience.

He did as Luffy commanded, spitting a good amount of spit on the palm of his hand before reaching down once against and wrapping his hand against both of their members. The spit wasn't as slick as lube and made the friction of his palm rougher, sending waves of pleasure through him.

He moved his hand slowly, enjoying the way he slid so lewdly against Luffy. It didn't take long for Luffy to reach down. "Faster." Luffy groaned, knocking his hand away. His arousal grew at the aggressiveness and Luffy quickly replaced his hand with his own, he moaned at the fresh slickness of Luffy's palm.

When had Luffy spit on his hand? The thought quickly drifted away as Luffy started to stroke them with a much quicker pace. He knew he wouldn't last long, but he wasn't embarrassed about it. Luffy looked just as pent up as he had been, probably more.

He spit on his hand again, placing it over Luffy's smaller hand. He kept up with Luffy's pace, but added more pressure causing both of them to moan in unison. "Law I won't last long." Luffy panted. "I'm close too." He breathed, and leaned forward to capture Luffy's lips.

Luffy kissed him back messily, his hand faltering for a second. He tightened his hand even more, and sucked Luffy's tongue into his mouth when Luffy gasped in pleasure. The taste of Luffy was exquisite, and he couldn't help but suck on the muscle in his mouth for a moment.

Drool slid down his chin at the treatment, and he unwillingly let go of Luffy's tongue. Luffy broke away from the kiss with a loud smack, his head falling down to rest on his shoulder. "Cum. I'm going to cum." Luffy whined, his hand quickening.

The added speed caused an even greater pleasure shoot up his spine, and he felt the tension in his stomach grow. "Cum." He whispered, his voice cracking with pleasure. He gave one last squeeze and Luffy let out a pleasured sob, his cum shooting across their shirts.

The sight of Luffy's release triggered his own, and he moaned as the tension in his stomach released. His own cum mixed with Luffy's and he let his head drop down onto Luffy's shoulder. Breathing through his orgasm, he continued to slowly stroke them.

"We need to change our clothes." He chuckled weakly, as he came down from his high.

..

"Are you sure this is okay?" Luffy asked, pointing to his clothes. "Yes. This isn't a black tie event Luffy, it is just dinner. You look great." He raised an eyebrow, daring Luffy to complain again. "Okay." Luffy grumbled reluctantly and then looked towards his parents' house again.

"Just another minute please." Luffy mumbled. "We've been sitting in the car for five minutes." He sighed, reaching over to turn Luffy towards him. "It is going to be okay, I'll be with you the whole time." He promised. Luffy bit his lip, and then nodded.

They walked slowly up to his parent's house, Luffy clinging to his arm. By the time he opened the door, his arm was starting to ache painfully. "Calm down love." He whispered as they stepped into the house. The smell of his mom's candles and food filled the air, and he sniffed appreciatively.

"Law!" A high pitched squeal of happiness called for him from the hall and two slim arms slid around him as his sister ran up to pull him into a hard hug. "I haven't seen you since my wedding!" She complained, and he felt Luffy stiffen next to him.

He hugged his sister back with one arm, sliding his other arm around Luffy's waist. "I've been busy." He responded. Lami pulled back to look at him with a scowl, and then her eyes drifted to Luffy. His sister looked at him with questioning eyes, and he pulled Luffy closer to his side.

"Lami, this is Luffy my boyfriend. Luffy this is my sister Lami." He introduced. "B-Boyfriend?!" Lami squeaked, and then covered her mouth. "Excuse me. It's um, nice to meet you." Lami collected herself quickly, holding out a hand to Luffy.

"Nice to meet you." Luffy replied shyly, and reached for her hand.

After a quick handshake, Lami shuffled and he pretended not to see the excitement in her eyes. "Everyone is in the dining room already, I'll just go uh, let them know you are here." Lami smiled again at Luffy before bolting.

"Did I make a bad impression?" Luffy asked worriedly, and he shook his head. "No, my sister just wants to gossip about me finding a boyfriend." He grumbled, and led Luffy toward the dining room. Another squeal came from the kitchen, and he face palmed internally.

It was no surprise that all eyes were on them as they entered the dining room. After a few seconds of ogling everyone was jumping up to greet them. He introduced Luffy with ease, keeping his arm tightly around his nervous lover.

His family was large and after a few minutes of just greetings his parents finally had their turn to come introduce themselves. After exchanging names, his mother smiled proudly. "We are so happy that you are here Luffy, we were starting to think Law would never find someone." Luffy blushed at the words. "I'm happy to be here." Luffy murmured quietly.

"No need to be shy, son." His father laughed, and Luffy slid closer to him. "O-Okay." Luffy stammered, and he rubbed Luffy's back comfortingly. "Well, let's all sit down. The food is almost ready." His mom called, and he pulled Luffy away toward the table.

"I'm not trying to be shy." Luffy whispered up to him. "You are doing great." He replied. Luffy was doing perfectly fine; he knew that Luffy didn't like new places or people so he hadn't expected much in the first place. He was content with Luffy just meeting his sister and parents.

He made sure to sit Luffy at the end of the table, so that nobody was sitting beside his lover. He hoped it would be easier on Luffy to have a little space, and be able to eat more comfortingly. He still kept his hand securely on Luffy, making sure to touch him even when they were serving themselves.

His family quickly started to joke, and start up multiple conversations while they started to eat. He wasn't sure if it was the food or the easy going atmosphere but Luffy eventual started to loosen up. He even engaged tentatively in a conversation with his cousin from across the table about wrestling.

When his plate was about half way done, and Luffy was on his second he heard the front door slam open. "Why is it always so cold here?" A familiar voice complained. "You are the one who wanted to come last minute." Another deeper voice grumbled.

He could feel his eyes widen, and he quickly tried to hide his expression before he worried Luffy. "Is that?" He heard his sister whisper to his mom who looked equally shocked. A few seconds later the voices were confirmed as a large pink coat, and a hook filled his vision.

"Merry Christmas!" His uncle Doflamingo called, and he looked wildly at his mom. "M-Merry Christmas." His mom stuttered, standing up to hug Doflamingo, her brother. The rest of the family shuffled uncomfortably, not bothering to stand.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to make it this year?" His mother asked, and Doflamingo shrugged off his large coat, handing it to his lover Crocodile. "I wasn't but then you told me how my dear nephew would be here and suddenly my schedule just seemed to clear up. How could I miss a chance at seeing my little Law?" Doflamingo practically cooed the last words and he glared at his mom accusingly.

He should have known this wouldn't go as simple as he had planned. "Speaking of Law, where is he?" Doflamingo turned his sunglass covered eyes to the dinner table, and he could practically feel the goosebumps rise on his arms when Doflamingo's eyes found him.

"Look what the cat dragged in! Is that a little lover I see?" Doflamingo laughed loudly, and he realized his hand was resting on Luffy's shoulder protectively. When had he moved it? His uncle always put him on edge. He didn't respond, just frowned at his grinning uncle. He wanted Luffy nowhere near the guy, and smiled smugly when he noticed the only two open chairs where at the other end of the table.

Doflamingo's grin faltered for only a split second when he noticed the dilemma. "Well, it's great you could make it, go ahead and sit. We still have plenty of food you must be hungry." His mom spoke again, and smiled at him apologetically

"Don't mind if I do." Doflamingo grinned even wider, and he felt his mouth fall open as Doflamingo grabbed the two chairs and started to pull them over to the other end of the table. "What are you doing?" He growled, and Doflamingo smirked still pulling the two chairs. "I'm going to sit by you, my darling nephew."

He pulled Luffy closer against him as Doflamingo sat unnecessarily close to his lover. Crocodile sat next to Doflamingo silently, grabbing two plates and starting to fill them with food. Luffy nestled into him as Doflamingo stared at the two them for a long moment.

The table slowly started to fill back up with conversations, and Crocodile and Doflamingo started to eat. "Who are they?" Luffy asked quietly, when Doflamingo turned to talk to Crocodile. "The blonde is my uncle, but the family isn't very fond of him." He put kindly and Luffy pursed his lips. "What about the guy with the hook?"

"My uncle's lover, I think. It's complicated." He sighed, and then motioned to Luffy's food. "Forget them, let's finish eating." He encouraged and smiled happily when Luffy bit into a piece of meat. The peaceful eating didn't last long, Doflamingo made sure to turn completely toward them before he started talking.

"What is your name, cutie?" Doflamingo asked Luffy, and his hand tensed around the cutting knife he was holding. He could only imagine his parents face if he lodged the knife into his uncles throat. "Luffy." Luffy sunk closer to his side, and he wrapped an arm around Luffy's waist.

"This is so strange." Doflamingo laughed at his protective gesture and he frowned. "Nothing is as strange as you." He pointed out and Doflamingo shrugged. "I beg to differ. I find your relationship very strange." Doflamingo crossed his arms, a grim smile on his face.

"Nothing wrong with two guys falling in love, uncle." He sneered, "Surely you know that." He pointed his chin toward Crocodile and Doflamingo sniggered. "I don't find your sexuality strange," Doflamingo paused and his grin grew wider, the blonde leaned forward whispering low enough that only he and Luffy would hear, "I didn't know that people like _you_ could fall in love." Doflamingo fell back into his chair with a loud fit of laughter, and he felt his face heat up.

"Whatever do you mean, dear uncle?" He growled, trying to suppress his anger. There was no possible way his uncle could know that he killed, but he always acted like he did. It drove him crazy, and he could feel Luffy tense up as well at the words.

"No need to get upset, after all this is a joyous day!" Doflamingo cheered, and then started laughing again. "Still who knew this was your type, I was expecting something much different." Doflamingo was cutting it dangerously close and he felt his hand tighten around the knife even harder.

"Enough." Crocodile snapped from beside the blonde, and Doflamingo straightened up immediately. "Crocy." Doflamingo whined, turning to the dark haired man. He sighed in relief, and dropped the knife. He knew that Doflamingo would stop targeting them for now; he had always stopped in the past when Crocodile got onto him.

The rest of dinner passed in a blur and he was eager to escape back to his house with Luffy by the end of the night.

As they were preparing to leave his mother came to say goodbye at the door. "You are staying a few days?" His mom asked, and he nodded tiredly. "Please stop by again, we'd love to see you and get to know Luffy." She smiled at Luffy who was dozing off while standing.

"We will. I better get this one home, he looks beat." He promised, and caressed Luffy's cheek softly. "Oh yes, of course. He is sure a timid thing." His mom's eyes softened and he shrugged. Luffy was not as timid as he seemed, but his mom didn't need to know Luffy's true demeanor.

"Oh! One more thing, please be careful out there. Lami's friend Rebecca went missing the other night!" His mother's eyes looked truly frightened and he patted her shoulder. "I'm an adult; I can take care of myself." He promised and his mom crossed her hands.

"Just promise me that you won't be out wondering the streets, this town just hasn't been the same since those bodies were dug up. Who knows what kinds of sickos are walking the streets." His mother's eyes teared up, and he quickly let his hand fall.

"I'll be careful." He promised, and turned to leave when another voice cut into the conversation. "Another person is missing? How surprising to see that _still_ happening. Perhaps the Surgeon of Death is back in town." Doflamingo snickered out, grabbing his coat from beside the door.

"Oh I sure hope not." His mom gasped. His hands tightened into fist, and he continued walking toward the door. "Goodnight mom." He called, and Doflamingo smiled down at him as he passed. "See you later, nephew."

He looked over at Luffy as they drove away from his parent's house. Luffy was nodding off drowsily, and he was surprised when Luffy started talking. "Thank you, for giving me a family." Luffy mumbled, and he blinked in shock.

"Luffy." He whispered, not sure if Luffy was coherent enough to know what he was saying. He had let him spend Christmas with his family but it had only been a dinner, surely it didn't have that much significance to Luffy. If it did he had completely underestimated the strength of Luffy's feelings towards what had happened tonight.

Instead of answering Luffy simply started snoring and that strange feeling from earlier made itself known again. That same crushing happiness.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Law**

26th

He had wanted to cook Luffy breakfast, but his plan to surprise the younger seemed to be failing miserably as he stared into his empty fridge. He should have thought to buy groceries before heading to his parents' house last night. Well, he had been distracted.

"Luffy." He muttered to himself as he thought of the way he'd been distracted. As if hearing his name Luffy suddenly appeared beside him. "Hungry." Luffy moaned tiredly while holding his stomach in exaggeration.

"I'll have to head to the store." He gestured toward the empty fridge. "Go back to sleep, love. I'll be back before you wake up again." He turned, and headed back to the room to change into some warmer clothes. Luffy was quick to follow him, "I'm going with you." Luffy stated, and rushed ahead of him into the room to change.

"Are you sure? You still look drained." He walked over to Luffy who was digging through a drawer and pulled his chin up to look at the dark circles under Luffy's eyes. "I know what I want and that is to go to the store with you, and then eat." Luffy pulled his chin away and started to dig through the clothes again.

..

The drive to the store was quick, and he pulled Luffy closer as they stepped out of the heated car and into the cold winter air. Luffy shivered and blew on his hands as he they started to walk, "The store is bigger than I thought." He shrugged at Luffy's statement. "You can get anything here; it's one of the busier stores in the area. I used to buy a lot of my equipment here." He covered Luffy's hands with his own, hoping to heat them up.

Luffy looked pleased at his gesture and snuggled closer to his side as they continued walking through the busy parking lot. "Equipment?" Luffy asked, and he shivered as the memories swam through his mind. "I couldn't steal too much from the hospital; I had to substitute a lot of the things I used on my victims with house hold products." A shiver also ran through Luffy as he spoke, and he wasn't quite sure the cold caused it.

"I brought the things we would need from the house though, so we won't need to buy anything other than food today." He continued, and Luffy giggled into his side.

Luffy ran off to grab a shopping cart once they entered the store, and he sighed as Luffy quickly followed the signs that lead to the food section. "What do you want to eat?" He asked once Luffy was halted at the frozen meat section. "Mm." Luffy hummed, deep in thought.

He let Luffy take his time, and drifted off to look at the fruits and vegetables they'd need. After grabbing a few of the things he walked back over to Luffy who had thrown multiple different meats into the cart. "I don't think we will need this much." He commented, and Luffy looked up pouting.

"We will only be here for a few days, we can buy all that you want when we get home." He compromised and Luffy grumbled something unintelligible before picking up two different meats trying to decide which one to put away.

He watched in amusement as different emotions crossed Luffy's face as he decided which meat to put away. He'd been so invested in watching Luffy that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching and spun in surprise when a shopping cart bumped into his legs.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." A familiar voice spoke, and he immediately turned his body to hide Luffy. His suspicion was correct; the same blonde from his burial site was standing next to him with an apologetic smile.

The blondes eyebrows furrowed in confusion as they stared at each other, he could feel Luffy tug on his jacket and he held out his arm similarly as he had in the woods the time before. Though unlike before, Luffy stepped to his side confidently, obviously stating he didn't need to be protected.

"You two seem, familiar. Have we met?" The blonde smiled unsurely, and he quickly answered before Luffy could. "I don't recall, you must be thinking of someone else." He held back the threatening tone that was trying to surface as he talked. He wasn't completely sure why he didn't like the blonde, but the sudden urge to hide Luffy was intense. This man was far too close for comfort.

"My bad, excuse me." The blonde reached over, grabbing a cut of steak before walking off. As he walked away he let his eyes drift from the man's retreating back to his shopping cart. A shovel, a bag of rose seeds, soil, and tarp were placed neatly in the cart. Nothing harmful, but he couldn't shrug off the feeling that settled in his gut. Something was wrong, that man was wrong.

"That man, I remember him." Luffy spoke and he looked down at his smaller lover. "You should have stayed behind me." He reprimanded, and Luffy's eyes narrowed. "I can protect myself; actually I can protect both us. Probably better than you can. Who was that man Law?" Luffy crossed his arms angrily, and he felt the wrong feeling fade away only to be replaced with worry.

He hadn't meant to upset Luffy. "I know you can, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just the thought of something happening to you is terrifying." He uncrossed Luffy's arms, twining their hands together. "I'm sorry, love." He apologized and Luffy's face softened. "You don't have to be scared for me, I can handle myself." Luffy replied in a gentler tone.

He smiled, and Luffy reached up for a kiss. He kissed him quickly, before answering Luffy's question. "I don't know who that is, honestly. He just gives me a bad feeling. I can't explain it, but he's gone now so let's just hope he doesn't reappear again." He turned his head to look at their cart, debating on what else they needed before heading to the house.

"It is winter and he is planting flowers?" Luffy wondered out loud, "Can you plant flowers when it's this cold outside?" Luffy asked, and he felt his hands tense. "I don't know, or care. Let's forget about him." He growled, and Luffy squeezed his hands comfortingly. "Can we get eggs?"

..

The sausage he was cooking sizzled loudly and Luffy's stomach growled again. "Is it almost ready?" Luffy asked again, he'd lost count of how many times Luffy had asked since they'd gotten home and put away the groceries. "Not yet." He responded, for the umpteenth time.

"Can we kill now?" Luffy suddenly asked, and he paused before flipping the cooking sausage. "Not yet." He concluded, and Luffy groaned before jumping up and sitting on the cabinet next to him. "Why?" Luffy whined, and he frowned at Luffy's impatience.

"Patience," He sighed, "First, we need to find a new place to bury the body. I want it close to my other bodies but not with them, that place has been tainted. We can look together later today. Secondly, I want to wait until we are leaving. This town is smaller than where we live, and I don't feel comfortable staying to long after we kill. No need to draw extra attention to ourselves by having somebody go missing while we are here, at least with us leaving the morning after the person won't be noticed missing until after we are gone." He explained, and Luffy pursed his lips. "Okay."

..

"It feels like forever since we walked out here." Luffy commented as they walked through the patch of woods to the crosses where his previous victim's bodies used to lie. "Time passes by quickly." He replied, keeping a watchful eye out for any unwanted visitors.

"Yeah." Luffy murmured as they made it to the three crosses. A surge of anger filled him at the sight of three roses, one placed neatly next to each cross. "Do you think it was the blonde?" Luffy asked. "I don't know." He growled, walking over to pick up the closest rose.

"Come on, let's find a new spot." Luffy finally coaxed after a couple of minutes and he grunted, dropping the rose ungracefully a few feet away from the cross.

..

27th

"We can come home after lunch." He comforted to a once again nervous Luffy. His mother had asked them to come over, and he had told Luffy they could just skip out but Luffy had insisted they go. "It won't be longer than a couple hours." He promised and Luffy nodded quickly.

"How is the food?" His mother asked Luffy who was eating a hamburger cooked by his mother. He suppressed an amused grin at how slow Luffy was trying to eat it; it was obvious his little lover was trying very hard not to freak his parents out.

"It's really good." Luffy squeaked, and then blushed. His mom's eyebrows rose, and she looked at him with a small smile. "That must be the first bread you've had in a while, living with my son and all. He used to throw away any bread related items he found in this house." She laughed, and Luffy chuckled as well.

"Luffy can eat all the bread he wants." He argued, and Luffy grinned, "Sure, when I'm not home." His dad laughed at Luffy's comment, and he frowned. So what if he had a little problem with bread. "I'm not that bad." He tried to defend himself, only to cause another round of laughter.

He had planned on escaping with Luffy once they'd finished eating but by time Luffy had eaten enough to fill him, he was laughing along and talking comfortingly with his parents. He didn't see the harm in staying longer, and settled down on the couch with Luffy.

His parents sat across from them, and he noticed with annoyance that the conversation started to drift from easy going topics to a deeper conversation. "So what about your family, Luffy? Surely they miss you not being home this time of year." His mom asked, and both he and Luffy tensed.

"Mom that's personal." He complained, and Luffy slid a hand into his before answering. "No it's okay. I don't have a family, my parents both died a few years back, and I've lost all contact with my siblings." Luffy kept his answer neat and short, and he was surprised to see no expression on Luffy's face.

"Sorry, we didn't know." His mom apologized, and he grimaced. He was starting to feel like he should have left when they had the chance. "Now you do." He grumbled, and his father suddenly stood up. He didn't have time to process his father's intentions and stop him before the older man walked over and placed a hand on Luffy's shoulder. "You can consider us family."

Luffy flinched and was suddenly cowering on the couch next to him. He angrily slapped his father's hand away, trying to uncover Luffy's face that was now hidden in his hands. "Sorry, please dad. Don't, don't hurt me." Luffy whimpered, and he felt like his heart was breaking.

**Luffy**

He wasn't glad to have his Law's mom ask him about his family but he'd been expecting it. Telling the truth or at least half of the truth had been easier than he had thought but before he could tell Law's mother that it was okay and not to apologize Law was grumbling; "Now you do."

He was glad Law was so protective of him but he didn't want to get on bad terms with Law's parents. He was turned to scold Law when a strong hand landed on his shoulder, and everything blurred.

_"What did you say?" His father snarled. A cold sweaty hand landed on his bare shoulder. "S-Sorry." He stuttered, regretting talking back to his father. He looked up at his father's cold eyes from where he sat on the edge of the bed. His hips ached, and he needed a shower._

_The metallic taste of blood still remained in his mouth from the busted lip he'd received earlier. "Sorry isn't going to cut it this time boy." His father growled. The hand on his shoulder tightened and he cowered as much as he could against the bed. Anything to appear smaller, if only he could make himself disappear._

_The hand became increasingly tighter, and he ignored the urge to pull his now throbbing shoulder from his dad. "I didn't mean it." He choked out through the pain, unwanted tears blurred his vision. Why did this have to happen to him? All he wanted was to live a normal life._

_"Boys like you need to be punished." His father almost purred. He didn't want to know what cruel punishment his father was thinking up. "N-No." He whimpered, and slid off the bed until he was on his knees. "I can, let me please you." He swallowed back his disgust. This was better than the alternative, he told himself._

"Baby can you hear me." A familiar voice broke through the fog in his mind, and he reached out for it desperately. He would do anything to escape the memory that was threatening to devour him. "It's me Law. Come back to me." The voice sounded broken, and he frowned because he never wanted to hear that voice upset.

"Law." He whispered. "Yes, it's me, love. Can you uncover your eyes, can you look at me?" Law asked his voice soothing. "I don't know." He cried he wasn't sure he could control his body. He felt detached from everything, and he knew the only thing keeping him from drifting back into the painful memory was Law's voice.

"Okay, it's okay." Law replied quickly. "Just take a deep breath; it's only me here now." He nodded, or he thought he nodded. It was hard to focus with the fog, and he tried to do as Law said. Deep breaths. He wasn't sure on how many minutes or hours passed of Law talking to him but slowly the fog disappeared.

The first thing he focused in on when his eyes were uncovered was Law's tear streaked face. His own eyes felt heavy, and now that he felt some control over his body he reached to rub Law's cheek. "You were crying." He mumbled, and Law's lips trembled slightly.

"You were gone for almost an hour; I didn't think you were going to come back. You wouldn't respond to my voice, you just kept saying things. Awful things." Law responded, and he felt his stomach churn at how hurt Law looked. He'd never seen this kind of emotion on Law's face, raw pain.

"I didn't mean to-. I went into a memory; it was like I was there. I could feel-. I don't know what happened." He whispered, weakly pulling himself into Law's lap. "My dad grabbed your shoulder, and you were gone." Law pulled him tightly against his chest and he sucked in a deep breath.

He'd forgotten that he was here at Law's parent's house. "I'm glad you are okay, that you came back to me." Law's voice cracked as he spoke, and he buried his face into Law's chest. "That has never happened before, not like that." He felt his own tears start to form.

"I've had a few patients that suffer from ptsd. They've told me of similar occurrences but I hadn't realized how, upsetting it could be." Law's voice trailed off, and he felt a soft hand start to rub his back. "Sorry." He mumbled. "Never be sorry about things like this." Law murmured.

**Law**

"It's fine." He snapped at his mother, it was her fourth time calling since they'd gotten back to the house and he was starting to get annoyed at having to leave a sleeping Luffy alone to talk on the phone. "Luffy isn't upset at you or dad." He grumbled. No Luffy was upset at himself for not being strong enough to handle his emotions, as he had put it. Which was ridiculous, Luffy was one of the strongest people he knew, emotionally and physically.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He promised, hanging up the phone. "Was that your mom?" He turned around as Luffy's voice came from behind him. He was shocked at how sick Luffy looked, and he didn't want to imagine the kind of memory his lover had experienced.

He hated the fact that he wasn't able to save him from it, it was impossible to save Luffy from his mind no matter how hard he might try. If only the mind was like the body, then he'd only have to operate on Luffy. "Yes." He responded, swallowing the saliva in his mouth.

"Did you tell her that I'm not mad?" Luffy asked, and he nodded. Luffy smiled and walked over to the refrigerator looking drawn. As Luffy looked around for his desired food he scrambled for a way to make Luffy feel better, even if only a little.

"I was thinking about our next victim." He started and Luffy turned to him with a sparkle of interest. "I know we originally planned to leave on the thirtieth but I think it'd be best to kill tomorrow, and leave the morning of the twenty ninth. How does that sound?" He hoped his revised plan to kill a day earlier would cheer Luffy up, or at least give him something else to think about other than his flashback.

"Great." Luffy beamed.

..

28th

"I'm not interested in any of these." Luffy grumbled as they walked. He would usually just pick a prostitute that fit his requirements but it was a lot different hunting with Luffy. In easier terms, Luffy was picky. They'd been walking almost forty-five minutes, past various prostitutes and Luffy was starting to look discouraged.

"Let's go in there, before we freeze." He pointed to a strip club on the corner of the street. Perhaps Luffy would find what he was looking for inside. They sat around for an almost twenty minutes, Luffy was sitting in his lap and he ignored the strippers entirely.

He knew Luffy would be looking for a male, so he settled in for the long wait while Luffy scanned the room. He blinked in surprise when a male suddenly approached them, Luffy watched the dark haired male with interest and he slid an arm around Luffy's waist possessively.

"I couldn't help but notice you two." The guy laughed loudly when he was finally in talking distance of them. Luffy's fingers started to tap on his knee, and he looked at Luffy who gave him a small nod. This was the one; even without the nod Luffy's body language said it all.

His arm turned from possessive too casual in the span of a second, and he let his lips turn up into a cocky smile. "Oh yeah? What did you notice about us?" He purred, eyeing the man's body. The man smiled largely, obviously enjoying being appraised by him.

"You are both striking, a real good looking couple. I couldn't help but come over to express my interest." The man spoke, confidence poured out of him. He grinned, letting the man enjoy himself. He'd be dead by the morning anyway.

"What interest? Please tell." Luffy asked, his voice an octave lower. The man's eyes switched from Law to Luffy, the lust in them was obvious and a flare of anger shot up his spine. How dare he look at Luffy that way. A strong hand gripping his knee chased away his anger, that's right he couldn't let his emotions ruin this moment. This was for both of them.

"I was hoping that we three could have a little fun." The man hinted at a threesome, "If you would be willing." He continued and winked at Luffy. "What a tempting offer, what do you think love?" He asked louder, causing Luffy to look at him with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I think it would be fun, he is perfect." Luffy's words held a much deeper meaning than a simple compliment and he ignored how the man's chest puffed out at the praise. "There will have to be a few rules though." He spoke, and Luffy nodded. "Of course babe, rules are important." Luffy chuckled.

"Rules?" The guy asked looking a little less excited now. "Oh they are very simple. All we ask is that you let us drive you to our place, we feel more comfortable there. We will bring you back for your car later, and no touching until we arrive at the house." He bit his lip, and the man nodded eagerly. "Sure, whatever it takes to get with you two sexy guys." The man now winked at him and he felt the familiar itch in his fingers. He'd enjoy cutting this one.

The drive back to his house was almost twenty minutes, and the guy was shuffling impatiently in the passenger seat. "Where do you live again?" The man asked and he rattled off the address. "Oh, you must have some money living in that area. That's hot." The man purred, placing a hand on his leg.

"No touching until we get there." Luffy growled, his head coming forward from the back seat. "Let us not break the rules." He chuckled, hoping the man didn't notice the anger in Luffy's eyes. He gently removed the hand from his leg before Luffy broke the man's arm.

..

Once they were inside his house, he waited to move until they were almost into the killing room. "Grab him." He ordered Luffy who launched forward to grab the man's arms. "What the fuck?" The guy yelled, and he quickly pulled the torn rag from his pants pocket, shoving it into the man's mouth and then taping, like he had with his previous kills done here.

Luffy pushed the man into the room and looked at him with a frown from over the man's shoulder. "Why did you tape his mouth shut?" Luffy asked. "I wish I could hear him scream as well, but this isn't the usual basement. He will be heard if he screams from here." He said with true disappointment. He rather liked hearing the pleas for life from the people he killed.

"Oh right." Luffy grumbled, and the man suddenly pulled himself free of Luffy. The man stared at them with wild eyes before bolting towards the door. A predatory grin grew on Luffy's face and he watched in interest at how fast Luffy tackled the man to the ground.

"No running." Luffy growled, grabbing the man by the back of the head and slamming his face into the wooden floor. Blood gushed from the man's nose, and he groaned in pain. "Let's tie him up before he tries anything smart." He laughed as Luffy pinned the man down.

After the man was securely tied up and laid on the operating table, he felt his familiar urge strike him. Excitement coursed through him, and he motioned for Luffy to go to the opposite side of the table. "Your scalpel is right there." He pointed to the knife and Luffy looked up at him in surprise. "Let's operate on him together." He purred.

"Okay." Luffy jumped, and he chuckled reaching for his own scalpel. "What part would you like to operate on first, Mr. Surgeon?" Luffy asked playfully, dragging the scalpel along their victim's stomach. A thin line of blood rose from the cut Luffy made, and he had to take a deep breath as pleasure filled him.

The sight of Luffy, scalpel in his hand was breathtaking. "Let's ask the patient." He played along, looking down at the man whose eyes were closed in pain and fear. "Come on, open your eyes." He snapped, slapping the man's cheek until he complied.

"Why don't you tell my assistant where it hurts?" He smirked as the man's eyes grew wide and turned to look at Luffy. Incoherent mumbling could be heard through the tape, and Luffy leaned forward. "What was that? Oh the stomach? Don't worry; we will fix that right up." Luffy turned to him with eager eyes.

"Hear that doctor, he said there is a pain inside his stomach?" Luffy bounced on his feet eagerly. "I heard it loud and clear, why don't you make the first incision amateur?" He watched in anticipation and Luffy bit his lip and then dug the scalpel deep into the man's stomach.

"Not too deep, let's not kill our patient." Yet, he added in his mind and Luffy eased up on the pressure. "My bad." Luffy giggled, and then sliced up effortlessly. The man's body jerked and tears slid down the man's cheeks. "Don't worry, we are only helping you." Luffy cooed, lifting the scalpel up.

A long cut from the man's navel to his chest bubbled up with blood, and he shivered in delight. The incision wasn't as neat as his would have been but it was made by Luffy and that made up for any imperfections.

"Let's open him up." He breathed, grabbing one side of the incision while Luffy grabbed the other side. After they had pulled the wound open wide enough he took a minute to let Luffy soak in his first look at the inside of a humans body.

The incision didn't show everything, but it was enough for them to reach inside of the man's stomach and play with what they wanted. Luffy looked mesmerized for a couple minutes, and he kept a close eye on the man. He didn't want him to die before they were done.

"Can I?" Luffy reached for a piece of intestine, and he nodded eagerly. The man groaned louder as Luffy grabbed the intestine and pulled it partially out. "Oh god." Luffy groaned and he was worried that Luffy was getting sick, but when he searched Luffy's face for signs of disgust all he found was excitement and a hint of lust.

"Let me teach you the human body." He grinned, causing Luffy to look at him with an equally euphoric grin.

..

As the night went on the man was dangerously close to dying, they had spent a lot of the time pulling out various organs. He had explained each one to Luffy who listened intently to his every word. They then had managed to get into a competition of who could bring their dying patient back to consciousness.

He was almost breathless from laughing when Luffy gave a hard punch to the man's face, and then stomped around in a fit of anger when the man remained unconscious. "Why don't you give him a few more punches, I want to watch." He suggested and Luffy smirked.

Luffy's punches were just as hard as the last kill, but less hectic. It was easy to tell that Luffy was punching for enjoyment now, and not desperation. Once Luffy was panting with bloody fist, he checked the man's vitals.

"It's time to take the heart out; I want to remove it before he dies." He then cut open the chest, allowing Luffy to once again break the rib cage which caused the lifeless man to jerk. "I'm going to cut it out, and I need you to place it in that jar on the counter while I stitch the man up."

He neatly stitched and cleaned up his victim while he trusted Luffy with the heart. It was important to him that his victims were neat and precise when buried. He wasn't messy after all.

He had just finished stitching when two bloodied hands slid around his waist from behind, rubbing suggestively against his crotch. His high from the kill was still intense, and his member immediately grew harder at Luffy's touches.

"We never did have that threesome." Luffy giggled and he pulled Luffy around, picking him up and placing him on the edge of the operating table. "Better late than never." He chuckled, and brought his lips to Luffy's neck eagerly.

"I agree." Luffy laughed, tilting his head back at his ministrations. "Too bad, I'm the only one who can touch you." He growled, pushing the dead body off the table and pushing Luffy down into the pool of blood.

"Lube." He growled hungrily and Luffy grinned. "Is blood too much?" Luffy asked, and he laughed before pulling Luffy's shirt off. "If it was mine, no but I won't allow another person inside you even if it's just their blood." He stood to pull his own shirt off and Luffy eyed him lustfully.

"Luckily for us, I came prepared." Luffy bit his lip, pulling out a small bottle of lube from his pants pocket.

..

"Right there." Luffy moaned, tightening his legs around his waist. He held back his own moan at the tight heat surrounding his erection and focused on the spot Luffy wanted him to thrust. He loved the way Luffy's mouth fell open in pleasure, and the way the blood from their victim had somehow managed to smear on both of them.

Luffy covered in blood, moaning and panting was enough to push him over the edge but he held back wanting to cum along with Luffy. "So good, I want Law. I want you to-." Luffy was a shivering mess underneath him, and he struggled to understand what Luffy was getting at as pleasure rocked through him with each thrust.

"What do you want love?" He panted, and he was shocked to see Luffy's hand reach out to grab a clean scalpel from the edge of the table. "Cut me." Luffy breathed, holding out the scalpel for him to take. "I can't." He argued, even though the idea was enticing. "Don't want to hurt you." He continued and Luffy tightened his legs, pushing him deeper into tight heat.

"Yes, you can. Please, cut me. I want your mark on me forever." Luffy panted out, and he shook his head in denial. "Law." Luffy growled, shoving the scalpel at him. "Luffy I can't." He continued to argue and Luffy's hand shot up to stab the edge of the scalper underneath his left eye.

"You do it, or I do it." Luffy threatened, and he quickly took the scalpel from Luffy's hand. "You stubborn little shit." He growled, he knew Luffy would cut himself and he trusted himself more than Luffy's untrained hands. He'd make the cut as neat as he possibly could, to please Luffy.

He couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to mark Luffy as well, and he stopped thrusting into Luffy as he focused on the cut. The scalpel was already shoved deeply into Luffy's upper cheek, and he made sure it wouldn't damage anything before slowly gliding it across the skin.

The blood quickly rushed to the surface and Luffy hissed in pain. He pulled the scalpel out; throwing it to the floor once the cut was complete. Luffy's eyes were filled with tears, and his face was completely red. "Are you okay?" He asked, and Luffy nodded. "I'm better than okay, I've never been happier."

At Luffy's words the familiar crushing happiness filled his chest. He stared down for a long moment taking in Luffy's bloody face, his swollen lips, his dark eyes, his lithe body, and now the cut under his eye that would forever mark Luffy as his.

The feeling intensified, and it finally clicked. He knew exactly what he was feeling; it'd been so foreign to him. It was no wonder it took him so long to figure out what he was feeling. Luffy reached up to caress his cheek as he stared frozen in his thoughts.

"Law?" Luffy asked, and he leaned down to kiss Luffy before giving a small thrust which caused Luffy to gasp in pleasure. "I love you." He murmured into Luffy's ear, a sense of rightness filled him as he said the foreign words out loud. He loved Luffy.

He pulled back to look at Luffy's eyes that were now filled with fresh tears. "You love me?" Luffy hiccupped out, and he smiled. "I love you, Luffy." He repeated, enjoying the way the words sounded on his lips. "I love you more." Luffy cried out, tears spilling over.

"Leave it to you to make it a competition." He laughed, and Luffy smiled up at him through his tears.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Law**

“Stop fussing over it and watch the road.” Luffy griped, smacking his hand away. “I wouldn’t fuss over it, if you had let me tend to it.” He growled, tearing his eyes away from Luffy’s red and swollen cheek back toward the road. Over the rest of the night he’d fought with Luffy about cleaning and stitching the fresh cut but Luffy was adamant about letting it heal on its own.

“I could reduce the amount of scarring, and it’d decrease the pain.” He tried once again to persuade Luffy and he ignored the loud snort Luffy made at his comment. “I want it to scar that is the point.” Luffy snapped. Sighing miserably he let the conversation drop, Luffy obviously wasn’t going to listen.

The car fell silent; both of them were too stubborn to start another conversation. The small ring of a phone was what finally made him turn to look at Luffy, who was staring down at the lit up screen. Luffy quickly picked up his phone, the frown on his lovers face grew as he stared at the device.

Luffy’s eyes flickered toward him for a split second before he started to type something back to whoever had texted him. After the message seemed to be sent Luffy let the phone drop, and bit his lip almost nervously. “Something you need to tell me?” He asked, not because he felt like Luffy had to tell him who he was talking to but because Luffy had now turned almost completely around to look at him.

Luffy first reached for his hand, and he twined their fingers automatically. “How mad would you be if I told you there was another party we need to go to?” Luffy mumbled quietly, rubbing the back of his hand as if it’d lessen the displeasure that immediately filled him at the words.

“No.” He spoke firmly, and Luffy’s eyes flashed with irritation. “Why?” Luffy whined out, squeezing his hand firmly. “Luffy have you seen your face?” He questioned, knowing very well that Luffy had seen how bad his body was reacting to the cut. He could barely stand to look at the irritated scabbing wound.

“Who cares about the cut?! My friends will see it regardless, and I need to make up for the other party. I ran out on them, and punched a wall in the freaking process. I’m sure they are all thinking some weird things and I need to clear that up. They won’t let it drop if I don’t make it to the New Year party.” Luffy huffed almost angrily.

 “I care about the cut,” He grumbled, “But seriously Luffy? Is your image really that important to you?” He finished, not understanding why Luffy cared so much about how his friends looked at him. “Well it should be for you Mr. Perfect!” Luffy growled, turning away from him to look out the window.

“Oh come on, don’t act like that. Missing one party won’t kill you, at least wait for your cut to heal.” He ignored the throbbing in his hand as Luffy tensed at his words. “Fine.” Luffy mumbled, still not turning to look at him.

The air grew heavier at Luffy’s single word, and he felt a pang in his heart at the crestfallen expression on Luffy’s face that could be seen in the reflection of the passenger window. Sighing he felt his resistance crumble, “What time is the party?” He asked, and Luffy’s lips curved into a smile. His lover would surely be the end of him.

..

“Ready to go?” He asked, walking into their bedroom. The New Year’s party had already started and Luffy had run back to the bedroom to grab his phone before they left.  That was five minutes ago, and now he understood what had taken Luffy so long, his lover was staring into the mirror with a nervous expression.

“Second guessing about going?” He altered his question, and Luffy’s lips turned down into a scowl. “No but I was thinking about what kind of story to tell. They will definitely ask where I got this cut from.” Luffy touched the tender skin around his eye, wincing as he spoke.

“We don’t have to say how you got it, just avoid the questions. Does it hurt that much?” He walked closer to Luffy, who whirled around to look at him. Luffy’s hand covered his cut protectively and he crossed his arms to show Luffy that he wasn’t going to try anything.

“Luffy it’s not as if I’m going to do anything you wouldn’t want me to.” He frowned, and Luffy let his hand drop cautiously. “I know that,” Luffy mumbled, “It’s just that I really want this to be on me forever it is important to me.” Luffy looked ashamed by his behavior.

“Just let me look at it to make sure there is no infection.” He suggested, “I won’t do anything other than look.” He promised and Luffy nodded. As he looked over the cut he was happy to see that it was healing nicely, the bruising around the cut was ugly but the swelling had already started to recede.

“Why is it so important?” He asked once he was sure there was no infection, and Luffy’s cheeks reddened. “Because it’s from you.” Luffy replied quickly. “You have a lot of things from me.” He stated he was fond of showering Luffy with gifts. “This cut is precious to me,” Luffy started, looking pained, “Because it’s the only wound on my body that was given to me voluntarily, of my own free will.”

He hadn’t thought of it that way, of course Luffy was feeling so much for the cut after the life he’d lived. Every other bruise or cut he’d received had been unwanted and came with bad memories. The cut on his cheek had been the first injury Luffy had ever wanted.

Slowly he raised his hand and rubbed his thumb just underneath the cut, Luffy looked panicked and he bent down to kiss the wound lightly. “We are late.” He whispered.

..

The party was at Usopp’s house, who he vaguely remembered was the boy with the long nose. Luffy pointed out the directions, and they parked on the side of the road once they arrived. The driveway was full, and quite a few people were hanging out outside. It didn’t seem to be a big party, but the sun was barely setting and he was sure more people would show up by the end of the night.

He wrapped an arm around Luffy’s waist as they walked into the house, a few people turned to stare at them but Luffy didn’t stop to say hello. They stood around awkwardly for a few minutes, while Luffy eyed the food until Zoro and Sanji approached them.

They said there hellos and Sanji was the first to address the obvious, “That’s a pretty nasty cut there.” The blonde pointed out with a suspicious tone. He didn’t miss the cold gaze Sanji threw his way as he spoke. “Yeah.” Luffy shrugged, turning to Zoro to start a conversation.

Sanji wasn’t giving up that easily though, “How did you get it?” Sanji asked, and Luffy turned back around with an annoyed look. “Just me being a dumbass,” Luffy snapped and then turned to him with a forced smile, “Let’s go get some food, I’m starving.” Luffy dragged him away before Sanji could say another word.

..

**Zosan pov**

“That is not okay.” Sanji growled, watching the retreating couple.

“Let it go Sanji, Luffy has a cut. We all get hurt.” Zoro crossed his arms, annoyed.

“Bullshit, how can you let him go? Aren’t you his friend? Something is obviously going on.” Sanji argued.

“Enough already.” Zoro snapped, turning around and heading toward the alcohol.

..

**Luffy**

“It’s nice out here.” Law broke their silence as they ate out on Usopp’s patio. The weather was extremely nice for this time of year, it hardly seemed cold. “Mm.” He hummed, biting into a piece of meat. He watched Law, enjoying the view as the man looked out over the lake behind Usopp’s house.

The sound of sliding doors caused both of them to turn around and see Usopp, Kaya, and Chopper approaching them with drinks in their hands. The conversations started out innocent enough, but he knew the conversation would drift to his cut soon enough. Kaya and Chopper were both in school to become doctors, and this was a perfect opportunity for them to flaunt their knowledge in front of Law.

“That cut is pretty new, it must have hurt.” Kaya spoke sweetly. “Yeah, it is pretty deep, I can tell from just looking.” Chopper added, and he shrugged. “It’s not so bad.” Chopper and Kaya both shook their heads, not believing his words.

“Can we take a closer look?” Chopper asked, and Kaya stepped closer. “It could really use some gauze, aren’t you worried about infection?” Kaya looked at Law questionably, obviously wondering why Law hadn’t tended to the cut. “I tried.” Law shrugged, and he could took a step away defensively.

“What’s up with you doctors, geez? I said I am fine, and so I am fine. I don’t want any stitches or gauze or antibiotic anything. Just let me be.” He snapped, and Chopper and Kaya looked at each other guiltily. Law only smirked, and pulled him closer to kiss the top of his head.

..

**Friend’s pov (Sanji, Nami, Robin, Franky)**

“I’m telling you the cut is nasty and obviously done by another person.” Sanji whispered angrily, keeping an eye out to make sure Zoro was still grabbing drinks and out of earshot. He was happy to see the man was distracted by a conversation with Brook.

“Seriously?” Nami looked taken aback; her eyes scanned the room looking for the said couple trying to catch a glimpse of Luffy’s face from behind the patio doors.

“Yes, and Zoro won’t do anything about it! He is too concerned with Luffy finally finding someone that he doesn’t see the signs! We have to do something about it if he won’t.” Sanji growled, his face reddening in anger.

“This is definitely getting out of hand.” Nami agreed, tapping her foot.

“What are you suggesting? Foul play?” Robin asked, her eyes guarded.

“Hell yeah! Did you see how Law man handled Luffy at your engagement party and now this? It’s suspicious; something is going on.” Nami spoke to Robin whose mouth straightened into a grim line.

“That is what I’m saying, we have to do something.” Sanji insisted, rushing his words as Zoro and Brook started to make their way over.

Robin turned to look through the patio doors at Luffy who was laughing and smiling widely, but more importantly hanging onto Law’s side as if he couldn’t distance himself from the older male. “This isn’t the place.” She finally muttered.

..

**Luffy**

“We need to leave now.” Law whispered into his ear, he looked at clock in disappointment. “It isn’t twelve yet.” He argued, and Law tugged on his arm impatiently. “I know that is why we need to leave.” Law urged with a look of excitement in his eyes.

“Okay but you have to tell me why.” He crossed his arms, not moving. “It’s a surprise.” Law pulled his arm again and he gave in. He was curious to know what kind of surprise Law had come up with.

Law drove quickly through the streets, and he was surprised when they parked on the outside of the woods. He knew exactly where they were, and he let Law lead him through the trees and toward their victim’s bodies.

As they grew closer to their bodies, Law fell behind him making sure he was walking in front. He was glad the night sky was clear, it’d be much harder to see without the bright shining moon that seemed to be lighting their way.

As they walked Luffy caught a glimpse of yellow in front of him, and he was surprised to find his hat hanging neatly on the same tree he’d found it on so many months ago. He looked up at Law who was smiling down at him before walking over to tug his hat off the branch.

A folded piece of paper was sticking out of the ribbon and he smirked at Law before pulling it out. He couldn’t hold back the surge of emotions as he read the neatly written note:

_Deranged, messy, a brat.. yet the most perfect creature to stumble into my bleak life. The despair no more, I love you more. You are the exception my true love. Break my ribs; take my heart, to you I give. From my heart to yours. Happy New Year. –SD_

He traced the familiar heart drawn next to the initials, trying to fight back the tears that threated to spill over. Clutching the note he turned to look at Law, and rushed forward to kiss him messily just as the fireworks exploded into the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And Happy Birthday, even though it’s a few days early to my cowriter and close friend Chev, without her advice and help writing and refining the plot this fanfiction wouldn’t exist.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Law**

“Is there a reason you are pouting?” He asked Luffy who had been strangely quiet since he’d arrived home from work. “I don’t pout.” Luffy grumbled, and turned away from him. “I’m just annoyed, my friends have been acting weird.” Luffy continued before he could respond.

“Weird?” He frowned. “Weird.” Luffy muttered, “This past month ever since the New Year’s party Nami has been coddling me and I don’t know why and Sanji is either watching me or asking about you. It’s really starting to piss me off.” Luffy growled his fist clenching.

He blinked in surprise, “Why haven’t you told me?” He asked, it was rather strange that Luffy had been silent for almost a month about this problem. “You’ve been busy,” Luffy started and he grimaced, work had been overwhelming for the last month and he had hardly been able to make it home. “And the time we do have together shouldn’t be wasted by talk about my friends. I’m not some girl, I can handle things myself.” Luffy finished grimly.

“I’m sure you can, I just don’t like seeing you upset.” He murmured, not sure if he had upset Luffy or not. Luffy only sighed and walked over to hug him around the waist. He hated seeing his lover so stressed, and he ran his hand down his back soothingly. He’d have to trust that Luffy could handle his friends alone.

..

**Luffy**

He rolled his eyes as Nami checked him over for cuts, and Sanji cleaned up the cup of coffee he’d dropped. He wouldn’t have made a mistake like that if his friends hadn’t been breathing down his neck in the first place. “Are you sure you are okay?” Nami asked, and he pulled his scared hand away from her. “Jeez, I’m fine.” He snapped.

His phone started to ring and he let out of breath of relief at having an excuse to leave his friends. His heart fluttered at the caller I.D and he quickly answered the call once he was out of hearing distance. “Hello, love.” Law spoke first, and he smiled at Law’s preferred pet name.

“What’s up?” He responded, he was happy to hear from Law but it was an odd time of day for Law to be calling. “I was wondering if after work you could bring me a change of clothes, looks like I’ll be working all night again.” Law’s voice sounded annoyed.

“Again?” He whined, he had hardly seen Law in the past few weeks and he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in Law’s arms. Sadly life didn’t work that way, “I’m sorry, it can’t be helped.” Law responded just as a loud crash could be heard from the other end of the line. “I have to go love.” Law sounded stressed, and he quickly replied. “I’ll bring your things.”

..

He waved at the passing nurses as he walked toward Law’s office. He’d been here so much in the last month that most of the staff had already come to expect him. It made things easier, he’d been growing  tired of being stopped ever few minutes like he had been the first few times he’d come to bring Law something.

He stopped walking when Law’s voice drifted from one of the partially closed doors. Another voice spoke, and he figured Law was with a patient. He paused in front of the door, deciding to wait for Law to come out instead of walking all the way to his office.

He peeked into the room, watching as Law examined a little boy. “The other hospital referred us to you.” An older man spoke, who he guessed was the father. “Can you take a deep breath for me?” Law’s voice was strangely soft as he talked to the little boy, and he noticed the ways Law’s eyes darkened as he listened to the boys breathing.

“He has some bruising in the lungs, have they x-rayed his chest yet?” Law spoke to the father in a harder tone and the father shook his head. “They only took an x-ray of the arm.” Law frowned and walked toward the single cabinet in the room to pull out a folder. “The break is very bad, there are three fractures.” Law started to talk, and he pulled his head away from the door before a passing nurse noticed his peeping.

After a few minutes Law finally emerged from the room looking more than annoyed, though that expression changed once he was noticed. “Luffy.” Law smiled, closing the distance between them. “I brought the stuff.” He lifted the small bag in his hand, and Law took it from him with a grateful expression.

“I’m sorry that I can’t make it home tonight.” Law caressed his cheek as he spoke, and he pushed down the rush of sadness that filled him at Law’s words. He hated falling asleep alone. “I’ll be okay; just don’t push yourself too hard.” He caught Law’s hand on his cheek, leaning into the warm palm.

“Hmm.” Law hummed, and leaned down to kiss him softly. “I’ll be right back, let me throw this in the staff room, I want to walk you out.” Law quickly pulled away, and he leaned against the wall as Law walked briskly down the hallway.

He’d been lost in thoughts when a loud thump from the patient’s room caused him to jump. He debated on peeking in on the father and son, and finally gave in. As he looked through the door, he blinked uncertainly at the scene in front of him.

The father had his son’s arm in a tight grasp, and the little boy was cowering on the examination table. Fresh tears filled the boy’s eyes and the dad shook his arm angrily. “Stop crying! If you had listened to me in the first place this wouldn’t have happened!” The father yelled angrily at the boy and a rush of anger filled him.

“I’m sorry.” The boy whimpered, and the father grabbed the back of the boy’s neck causing the boy to wince in pain. He’d had enough, and he slammed the door open not surprised to see the father let go of the boy’s neck instantly. “Keep your hands off of him.” He growled, the familiar rage was filling him. He wanted to kill this man.

He took a threatening step forward, causing the father to take a step back. It ended all too soon as a strong hand gabbed his arm. “My apologies, sir. I’ll be with you shortly.” Law’s strained voice spoke from behind him. He struggled briefly before letting Law drag him out of the room and down the hall.

The anger that filled him was intense, and he finally pulled his arm from Law. Stopping them both in the middle of what looked to be an empty hallway. “What are you doing?” Law hissed, his face was a mixture of anger and something he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“He was hurting that boy.” He spat out, turning to look down the hall. He wanted to go back and beat that man until he was nothing more than a bloody pulp. “You can’t do that at my work. If you had touched that man I could have lost my job.” Law snapped, grabbing his shoulders and turning him around forcefully.

He shook his head, Law wasn’t listening. “Law listen to me,” He begged, “That man is hurting that boy. He caused those injuries, I would know.” He insisted, remembering the way the father had grabbed the little boy. It wasn’t so different from how his father used to handle him.

He searched Law’s face, and was taken aback when Law paused; a flash of guilt crossing his face. “You knew.” He accused, pulling away from Law’s hands forcefully. Resentment filled him, how could Law know what that man was doing and not help that boy?

“Didn’t you?” He snapped, glaring at Law. “Yes.” Law responded his voice resigned. “How can you let that happen!?” He exploded, taking a step away from Law. This was the first time he’d ever felt the need to escape from the surgeon. He hated the way Law’s eyes were watching him as if he were a wild animal.

“There isn’t much I can do! I already called Child Protective Services.” Law protested reaching for him; he easily dodged Law’s hands. “I’m going home.” He muttered, pushing down the anger that was threatening to swallow him. He pushed past Law, heading toward the lobby.

“Let me walk you out.” Law insisted, quickly following after him. “I’d rather you not.” He hissed, quickening his speed. Law ignored him, quickening his pace as well. They remained silent as they walked, the air filled with tension. He kept trying to tell himself it wasn’t Law’s fault but the thought of Law interacting with somebody like his father was almost too much to endure.

As he walked into the lobby he noticed a few people watching the news, the volume was turned up louder than usual. “Surgeon of Death strikes again.” A female reporter spoke and he stopped abruptly turning to stare at the T.V.

Law was stopped a few feet behind him, staring up at the T.V in equal shock. “Jane Doe found with missing heart, Nojiko what are your thoughts?” The reporter turned the mic over to another female, and he felt panic fill his heart as the female spoke. “Well, women have been going missing like before and now this body washes ashore with no heart. It has to be the Surgeon of Death, it fits the M.O.”

He blinked through the shock, turning to Law whose face was blank. “What’s this?” He questioned and Law shook his head. “That is not me; we will discuss this at home.” Law whispered, turning around and heading back into the hospital. He swallowed, noticing the way his throat had become dry and rushed out of the front doors.

..

He hurried into the house, running into the living room to turn on the news before pacing. How was he supposed to spend the night alone? Was Law going to be okay? What was going on? He watched the news for the next few hours, half expecting to have the police burst into the house. Eventually sleep took him over.

The sound of the front door woke him up; he blinked groggily letting his mind catch up with his body before jumping off the couch and running over to Law who was hanging his coat. Morning light shone from the windows, and he quickly pulled Law into a hug.

He ran his hands over Law’s back, checking for any abnormalities before pulling back to look at Law’s tired and guarded face. “Are you okay?” He fretted, looking over Law’s face. “Why wouldn’t I be?” Law asked in confusion and he rolled his eyes. “The news!” He barked, pointing toward the still powered on T.V. in the living room.

Law shrugged and then frowned. “Before that, we need to talk. One problem at a time, I need to apologize. I know how hurt you are and how that situation last night affected you but you can’t make scenes at my work. These cases come often and I will do the best I can but I can’t save every abuse patient that comes in. You have to understand that Luffy, I have a reputation to keep at work just like you do with your friends.” Law covered his cheeks gently with his hands.

Guilt filled him; he knew he was also in the wrong for their fight last night. Now that the anger had dispersed he understood how easily he could have ruined things for them. “I understand. I am sorry for putting us risk. I was just hurt but it won’t happen again.” He promised, covering Law’s hands with his own.

Law’s eyes softened and he was pulled into a hard hug. He settled into Law’s arms, enjoying the closeness. The sound of the news eventually caused him to pull away from Law’s hug. “Why aren’t you freaking out about the news?” He asked and Law shrugged.

“There is no reason to be stressed out. I admit it caught me off guard, but it isn’t my body. They have nothing that leads them to us. What irks me is that some pathetic reporters would lump me in with some slob of a killer. I would never leave such a mess behind.” Law sounded genuinely upset, and he pulled Law into another hug.

“I guess you are right.”

..

**Friend’s pov (Zoro, Robin, Sanji.)**

“No.” Zoro snapped, crossing his arms angrily.

“You are the only one that can get him to come over here. If you care about him, you’ll stop ignoring the signs.” Sanji argued, looking at Robin for back up.

“There are no signs or evidence. You guys need to back off.” Zoro insisted, rubbing his forehead in annoyance.

“What if I did have proof?” Robin cuts in pulling out her phone and offering it to Zoro.

A short video plays, and Zoro looks around uncertainly.

“I’ll call him over.” Zoro mumbles reluctantly.

..

**Luffy**

“Something went down, please come over.” Zoro pleaded on the other end of the phone. He wondered what could have happened. Did Sanji and Zoro break up? He looked at the time; Law wouldn’t be home for another few hours. “I’ll come over.” He responded.

He walked up the steps to Zoro’s apartment quickly, surprised to find the door open. As he walked into the small living room he noticed that more people then he had anticipated were here. Sanji, Nami, Robin, Franky, and Zoro were all sitting on the couch.

There was one open spot next to Zoro on the end of the couch, and Robin motioned for him to sit. “Is everything alright?” He asked instead of sitting, since Franky was here maybe this was something about Robin?

“Can you please take a seat?” Robin insisted, and he took a nervous step forward. He didn’t like the way everyone was staring at him, and he looked at Zoro he smiled encouragingly. Slowly he walked over, sitting next to Zoro. What was this all about?

“We have something we need to discuss.” Robin said gently, and he narrowed his eyes. “Oh come on, stop sugar coating this. Luffy we know what’s going on.”  Nami cut in, and he turned to her in shock. They knew that he was killing with Law?

He felt his body tense up, unsure of what to do. He’d have to kill all of them if they knew, but he couldn’t do it with his fist. There were too many of them, he looked at Franky. Was this why they brought Franky to restrain him?

He glanced toward the kitchen, looking for a knife. He’d have to start with Franky, slit his throat before he could be restrained and then move to Zoro next. They were the two biggest guys, and he’d need to deal with them first. Shit, he should have brought his phone in and contacted Law. He’d at least be able to tell Law to run before he was taken in. What if they already had the cops on their way to the hospital? Panic took him over, and he was about to stand when Nami spoke up again.

“We know Law is hitting you.” Nami’s voice sounded distant and it took a few seconds for her words to register. A cold chill ran through his body, and he felt his throat tighten. “What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Talking. About?” He forced out, his body was so tense it hurt to speak.

“We’ve seen how he handles you, you’ve yet to explain the cut, and we have a video of you two fighting at the hospital.” Sanji cut in, sounding sure. He let his eyes drift to Robin; she was the only one capable of catching their fight from the other day. He wanted to reach across and slap the dark haired women. Why couldn’t she mind her own business?

“It’s okay, this isn’t your fault. We are here to help you.” Robin said soothingly as he watched her. This was a fucking intervention. It’d be amusing if the anger filling him wasn’t there, how could they even dare to accuse Law of hitting him?

“It’s obvious he’s controlling you. You’re so brainwashed that you can’t talk to us and you think how he treats you is okay.” Nami spoke again, and he took a deep breath to steady himself. His anger was rising much too fast, he was only barely managing to contain himself.

“You never hang out with us anymore, and when we do see you, you’re always clinging to him.” Sanji sounded concerned as he spoke. This was so stupid, so what if he clung to Law. Law was the only one who made him feel safe. Unlike his so called friends.

“It’s not normal for someone to have such types of injuries.” Robin continued, her eyes filled with sympathy. His fingers twitched, how dare they do this to him. “Yeah it is strange that you had a lung incident you still haven’t explained right before you guys said you were dating. Luffy how long has this been going on?” Nami piped up. His lung incident was before he met Law!

“Luffy don’t blame yourself, statistics show that adults who come from abused homes have a tendency to get involved in an abusive relationship without their acknowledgement.” Robin spoke, and he felt his hands start to shake. “We know what your father has done to you but this isn’t healthy. We don’t want to see you in this kind of situation again.” Robin continued, and the fragile thread that had been keeping him calm snapped.

He stood angrily, his fist tightly closed. “Do not ever compare Law to my dad again.” He hissed, his rage was on the verge of spilling over. “Hey man calm down.” Franky interrupted him, and he turned to the bigger male. “Who the fuck are you again? You don’t know me, why are you here?” He snapped, satisfied with the way his friend’s faces looked shocked at his words.

He was tired of playing the nice guy, if his friends wanted to get involved with his life then he’d give them a taste of his true self. “He’s right; please go wait in the other room.” Robin spoke to Franky he left with an agitated look.

“Luffy sit dow-.” Nami started to say, and he cut her off with an angry glare. “Shut up. It’s my turn to talk.” He growled, and all of his friends shuffled nervously. “First off, you guys want to talk about abuse, you know nothing about abuse. Let alone my abuse. All you know is stories of what you’ve heard.” He paused to look at Zoro, his anger rising.

He continued, “You guys know nothing about me. So cut the act. You want to know what abuse is, let me educate you. Abuse is when your father beats your mother and brothers into bloody pulps in front of you. Abuse is when you’re beaten black and blue for being two minutes late from school. Abuse is when your virginity is fucked out of you at the age of fifteen by your own father.” His friend’s eyes widened in shock, and he scowled.

“Abuse is when you’re choking on your father’s cock and pretending to enjoy it because if you don’t you’ll be locked in the basement for days without food.” His friend’s flinched, “Abuse is when your father invites his friends over and they take turns filling you with their disgusting cum, abuse is whe-.” A cough interrupted him and he looked down at a pale faced Zoro.

“Enough.” Zoro whispered and he frowned in disgust at his supposed friend. “Enough? I thought you guys wanted to talk about abuse? Isn’t that what we are here for?” He barked, anger still bubbling in his system. “We didn’t know.” Sanji mumbled.

“Of course you didn’t know. Why would you? All you do is poke your nose in business that is not yours. Next time stick to smoking cigarettes, and worrying about Zoro, not me.” He snapped, turning away from Sanji to look at Nami.

“Which leads me to you, don’t ever let Law’s name leave your mouth again. You don’t know Law, he’s far from controlling. He’s the only person in my life that keeps me sane.” He paused, waiting for Nami to respond. “What? Nothing to say now? Good.” He snarled, turning to look at Robin.

“And you,” He felt his body tremble angrily; “You can keep your statistic bull shit to yourself.  Law’s the only one that actually knew about my past. The past I told him willingly. He’s the only one capable of getting me through this, so cut the abusing me shit.” He gave one last glance at the three people sitting in front of him before turning slowly to Zoro.

“Why?” He asked, his anger mixed with a feeling of pain. How could Zoro do this to him? “I saw a video of you two fighting.” Zoro whispered, his voice trembling.  “How many times have you fought with Sanji?” He asked, not really wanting an answer. “Did you ever stop to think that I was the one in the wrong, did your guys little video not catch the part where I was about to physically harm one of Law’s patients.” He looked around the room, not surprised to see guilt covering everyone’s face.

“No? Nobody? Guess you guys only see what you want to see.” He shook his head in anger and disappointment before turning and walking toward the door. He was done with this. “Wait.” Zoro suddenly called, also standing. His anger spiked again and he turned quickly to jab Zoro roughly in the chest. “You are the last person I expected this from.” He growled, and then addressed the rest of the room, “You can all go screw off, I’m done here, and with all of you.” He turned and left without waiting for another word.

..

**Friend’s pov**

“I hope you are all happy now. I just lost my best friend.” Zoro laughed, feeling numb.

“Zoro.” Sanji whispered, walking over to the upset male.

“Everybody out.” Zoro snapped, daring his boyfriend to take a step closer.

“We didn’t know.” Sanji looked extremely guilty.

“Just leave me alone.” Zoro yelled, not wanting to hear another word.

The apartment was empty in less than three minutes.

..

**Law**

He stretched tiredly as he walked into the house; Luffy was nowhere to be seen. He was worried, Luffy usually always ran to meet him at the door. He walked quietly toward the bedroom, and was surprised to see Luffy sitting on the bed with his knees pulled up toward his chest.

Luffy’s face was distressed, and he sat next to his lover before pulling the stiff body against his. “Want to talk?” He asked, and Luffy looked away from him before answering, “No, it’s just been a long day.” He blinked at Luffy’s short reply and felt guilt fill him. Luffy must still be upset from the incident at the hospital.

..

**Luffy**

Law was gone when he woke up, and he grumbled in annoyance as he got ready for work. He didn’t want to see anybody today, not after the shit he had to go through yesterday. Pushing his annoyance aside he headed to work.

As the day went on work was tense and quiet. Luckily he only had a shift with just Nami instead of her and Sanji. He didn’t want to be double teamed, he wasn’t sure he would be able to hold himself back from punching one of them. The anger still hadn’t subsided.

When lunch rolled around Nami timidly approached him, “Luffy can we eat lunch together?” She asked, and he scowled. “Not hungry.” He snapped, and then noticed Kid’s spiky red hair just across from them filling up the cup dispenser.

“Hey Kid, let’s go eat lunch. I’m starved.” He called to the red head that turned around in surprise. “Uh okay, sure.” Kid smiled, and he pushed past Nami who looked about ready to cry. He didn’t care.

..

Law’s car was sitting in the driveway when he came home that evening. He climbed quickly out of the car, eager at the idea of spending an afternoon with his lover. It’d been so long, and he smiled happily when he entered the house to find Law waiting for him against the kitchen counter.

“You’re home early.” He huffed, catching his breath. “I called off.” Law smirked, and he stalked closer. Excitement ran through him, but before he could jump Law like he planned Law motioned for him to follow. “I’ve noticed that you’ve been stressed so I got a little something for you.” Law’s eyes shined in anticipation, and he followed wondering what Law had gotten for him.

He blinked in surprise as Law led him down into the basement. What could possibly be down here? He heard it before he saw it. The quiet groaning, he pushed past Law in impatience. He stared in shock at the father from the hospital; the man was tied sitting up on the operation table.

His fingers twitched, as anger filled him. “Let’s make this the messiest one we’ve ever had.” Law whispered into his ear. “Mm.” He hummed, and walked over to the crying man. “Please.” The man groaned, and he noticed the man was heavily sedated.

“Please what?” He asked, this was the first time he’d actually be able to talk to his victim and a sudden calm filled him. “Let me go.” The man mumbled, and he grabbed the man’s chin yanking it up so he could look into his disgusting eyes.

“I’m going to beat you, until I can’t see your disgusting eyes.” He growled, grabbing the man’s foot and pulling him off the operation table roughly. The man’s head cracked against the floor, and he straddled the man’s waist, bringing his fist down with as much strength as he had.

Law remained silent as he beat the man, he didn’t stop until the face underneath him was unrecognizable. He felt a strange sense of power fill him, he’d never felt so in control as he did now. “Cut him.” He ordered Law who was watching him with unreadable eyes.

Law obeyed him, cutting the man open. A faint moaning could be heard and he was happy that the man wasn’t dead yet. “I’m going to break each rib, slowly, let you see how it feels.” He taunted, reaching into a deep cut on the man’s side.

He briefly remembered what Law had taught him from the previous kills and he slowly broke each rib, laughing each time the man jerked in pain. When he was assessing his work Law spoke for the first time, “He’s dead.” Law declared, and he frowned in annoyance.

“Bring him back.” He snapped, and Law’s eyebrows rose. “Whatever you wish.” Law mumbled, before leaning down to work on the man. Once he was sure the man was breathing again he stepped on the man’s arm, breaking it. “How long will he last?” He asked Law, and Law pursed his lips. “Not long, you’ve punctured both lungs when breaking his ribs.” He sighed, kicking the dying man. Another darker though filled his head; he wondered how Law would look covered in this man’s blood.

He shivered in delight and turned to Law who was staring down at the body. “I want you.” He moaned, walking over and wrapping his arms around Law’s waist. “Where is the lube?” He asked, and a small smile played on Law’s lips.

“In my pocket.” Law motioned, and he reached into Law’s back pocket pulling out the small bottle. As he was looking at the bottle, Law’s hand was running down his back and into his pants. He quickly corrected Law, pulling his hand up. “No, I want you.” He insisted, and Law’s eyes filled with understanding.

“Then take me.” Law breathed, quickly submitting to him.

..

“Just relax.” He soothed, working another finger into Law who was lying on his back in front of him. “Trying.” Law grumbled, taking a deep breath. He’d never taken anyone before, and he tried to hold back his eagerness as he prepared Law.

As the minutes passed, he finally found the sensitive bump inside of Law. He rubbed his fingers gently against it enjoying the way Law shivered and moaned. “So that’s how it feels.” Law laughed his cheeks flushed. “Mhm.” He hummed, and pulled his fingers out.

“I’m going to enter you now.” He warned, and Law’s eyes flashed with uncertainty. “Okay.” Law swallowed, and closed his eyes. Another rush of excitement filled him as he lined himself up with Law’s entrance. He slowly pushed himself in, surprised at the tightness.

“So this is what it feels like.” He choked out, mirroring Law’s statement. Law nodded stiffly, and he slowly worked his way into Law until he was fully seated inside of the older male. “Let me know when you are ready for me to move.” He ran his hand up Law’s chest, looking toward the dead body beside them. His earlier thought still there.

“How do you know?” Law griped, his lips drawn down in pain. “When the pain isn’t so bad.” He smirked and Law rolled his eyes. “Guess we will be sitting here all night.” Law grumbled, and he laughed causing Law to wince. “Don’t be a baby.” He teased, rubbing his palm against Law’s limp member hoping that it’d help with the pain.

As time passed Law finally nodded, and he slowly pulled himself out of Law before hesitantly pushing back in. The pressure around him felt amazing, and he found it easier than he thought it would be to thrust into Law. The resistance had lessened considerably.

“I want to try something.” He groaned, sliding his hand along Law’s side. “Go ahead.” Law panted, eyes still closed. Licking his lips he reached over, shoving his hand into the dead man’s cut open stomach. He pulled whatever organs his hand came across out, and slapped them down onto Law’s chest.

Law’s eyes opened in surprise, and a glimmer of interest filled them. He smirked at the lustful sight of Law underneath him covered in blood and organs. He ran his hand through the gore, before leaning down to close his mouth over Laws.

The slippery sensation between their chests brought him closer to climax, and he rubbed himself against Law with each thrust. Eventually Law started to moan as well.

..

“What happened to the boy?” He asked, looking up at Law from where they lay on the floor. “He’s safe.” Law promised, caressing his cheek.

..

**Law**

He winced, sitting down at his desk. He had checked to make sure Luffy hadn’t harmed him in their act from the previous night and was happy to find there was no damage. That didn’t change the fact that he was extremely sore, he wasn’t sure he would be able to allow Luffy to enter him again if it meant this much pain each time. How did Luffy deal with this? He shook his head; he’d have to talk to his lover in more detail later on.

He pulled out his paper work, needing to finish a few things before heading home when his phone started to ring. He reached over answering it without looking at the caller I.D. “Law, look at the news.” Luffy urged, sounding extremely upset. He sighed; sure Luffy was just being over dramatic again.

“I’m working.” He argued. “It’s serious.” Luffy insisted, and he stood walking over to turn on the T.V. in his office. What was Luffy going on about?

“I don’t see anything.” He complained. “Turn it to the station that was talking about you last time.” Luffy rushed out impatiently and he flicked through the channels until he found it. The headline: **_Surgeon of Death leaves note on dead body_**. Caught his attention, and he tuned out Luffy’s voice as he watched the news anchors talk.

A picture of the note flashed on the screen and he paused the T.V. feeling his throat go dry as he read the neatly written words:

_I gave you a body now here is a second, you thought you got rid of me, but I am back for I will never be caught. For I am the Surgeon of Death._

His eyesight blurred, and he dropped the phone in his hands. “I’ll kill you.” He snarled at the paused T.V. screen.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Luffy**

“I’ll kill you.” Law snarled. A loud thump and a string of curses followed. “Law?” He asked, trying to get his lover’s attention who now seemed more than a few feet away from the phone. He must have dropped it. “Law.” He called louder, only to hear a door slam. This wasn’t good.

He listened for another minute only to hear silence before hanging up the phone. It’d do him no good to stay on the call; Law wasn’t in the room anymore. He turned to the T.V. watching the news, what was he supposed to do? What was going on?

Who would do this to Law? Why would somebody want to pose as the Surgeon of Death? He chewed his lip nervously, looking toward the front door. Was Law coming home? Were cops going to show up? Was this the end? Had somebody figured them out and was now framing them to be caught?

“Shit.” He mumbled to himself before walking over and turning off the T.V. It’d do him no good to stress out like this.

A loud knock and the doorbell ringing caused him to jump and run to the check the cameras. Certainly the cops couldn’t have found them this quick? What would Law think if he came home and he was gone? No. Worse if the cops were here waiting? He’d have to take care of them, at least to give Law a chance to run.

What a crappy time for the front gate to be giving them problems, it’d had to been left open for the last week. Law hadn’t found time to fix it yet and nobody would have been able to come this far into the front yard without their knowledge if the alarm had been up.

He clicked through the cameras until the front door came into view, and then let out a breath of annoyance and relief. It was only Zoro. He debated on just ignoring the man, but the thought of Law coming home and finding Zoro waiting by the front door wasn’t a welcome thought. He had to get rid of Zoro.

He walked quickly toward the front door, yanking it open and looking past Zoro’s shoulder. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. “What?” He snapped, continuing to watch for danger. He tapped his foot impatiently as Zoro started to speak, “Look I understand that we were in the wrong, all of this got out of hand but don’t push me out. Let’s talk about this.” He chewed his lip, looking at Zoro’s downcast face.

He really didn’t have time for this. “I’m done. There’s nothing left to say, and that goes for the rest of you too. Don’t ever step on my property again.” He spat, putting as much venom in his words as he could muster before slamming the door in Zoro’s face. He took a shaky breath, and waited by the front door until he heard Zoro’s retreating footsteps.

He kept a careful watch on the cameras after that, and wasn’t surprised when not fifteen minutes later Law’s car pulled into the driveway. He ran to open the front door, and swallowed nervously when Law entered the house. “Law.” He murmured but received no response.

Law didn’t even look at him, just pushed past him and headed toward the basement. A pang of uneasiness went through him at Law’s strange state. He’d never been ignored before; it was as if Law hadn’t even seen him. He followed nervously, watching as Law typed in the code to the basement, mumbling something he couldn’t make out.

Law descended the stair quickly once the door was open and he followed slower, unsure of what to do. As he walked down the steps Law’s voice was easier to make out, “You? You the Surgeon of Death?” Law mocked, and he blinked in shock when Law grabbed the neatly placed instruments next to the operating table flipping them angrily.

He flinched at the loud crash as their scalpels and various instruments flung into the wall and onto the floor. “Pathetic. Imposter. Tainted Liar.” Law hissed, grabbing the operating light and smashing it against the wall as well, the light bulb bursting and sending tiny shards across the table and floor.

He took a few more steps down the stairs, debating on how to handle Law. He’d never seen this side of Law and it sent a small shiver of fear through him. Who was this guy? “I will show you the real Surgeon of Death, I’ll show you who the true god is when I’m holding your beat less heart.” Law’s hand gripped the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white from the applied pressure.

He had now reached the end of the stairs, and he felt his heart jump as Law raised his other fist into the air, bringing it down harshly onto the operating table that was now covered in glass. “Kill.” Law growled, and then punched the table again. “Kill, kill, kill,” Law continued to growl, his voice growing louder with each punch.

“Kill, kill,” Law almost yelled, his fist covered in blood as glass shards punctured his skin. Law didn’t seem to be in pain though, his punching only grew harder. He pushed past his uneasiness, and closed the distance between himself and Law.

He couldn’t allow Law to hurt himself any further, and he grabbed Law’s wrist preventing him front punching the table. “Look at me.” He pleaded, and Law pulled his arm away aggressively. He reached for the wrist again, using his strength to keep hold on the arm and turn Law to face him forcefully.

“Look at me.” He spoke louder, pulling Law’s bloody hand against his face. He kept his hold tight and steady, only shuffling when blood started to drip down his cheek. Law stared at him, eyes dark and distant and he moved Law’s hand, tracing the scar on his cheek.

He’d felt Law do this to him on multiple occasions, usually when the older man thought he was sleeping and he hoped that it’d somehow bring the Law he knew back. It was a slim chance, but he continued to guide Law’s hand across his scar until Law traced it on his own.

Law’s eyes filled with distress and he cupped his cheek like it was a lifeline. Law still looked out of it, eyes glazed but he knew Law wasn’t in his raged state anymore. “Luffy.” Law croaked, and he nodded, relieved that Law recognized him. “This is too messy, and I’m perfect.” Law whispered, his face looked completely devastated and his eyes fell to the floor.

“No one can ever be you.” He spoke, and Law’s down cast eyes darkened once again. He knew he was on a slim line, Law was close to flipping out again and he quickly pulled the older man toward the door where their hearts were. He kept a tight hold on Law as he entered the code, and unlocked the door.

Once the door was open he released Law’s hand and swept his arm out to gesture toward their hearts. “Look at this, look at all of our hearts, at the lives taken by our hands. This one won’t be any different. The power is in our hands, we will fix this.” He kept his voice strong, because if he didn’t hold it together Law certainly wouldn’t.

..

The next morning he slipped out of bed quietly, Law was fidgeting in his sleep and he frowned. He’d managed to calm Law down last night, but the older male was still on a thin line. He had no idea how to handle this problem, and was hoping Law would be in a better state of mind after sleeping.

He had work, and even though he wanted to stay home he didn’t want to make anything seem suspicious. He didn’t want to think of the kind of scene Law had made at work, and he knew Law would still want him to go to work if he was in his right state of mind.

As he pulled on his clothes the rustling of bed sheets made him turn around, Law had woken up and was sitting up on the bed. The dark bags under his eyes were more prominent than usual. “Where are you going?” Law asked, and he was happy to see that even though Law looked sleep deprived his eyes were clear.

“Work.” He replied, waiting for Law’s response. “Ah,” Law mumbled, and then covered his face. “Will you hand me my phone.” Law groaned. He looked around and found the phone on the floor along with Law’s coat. He picked up the small object, noticing the large crack across the screen, so Law had dropped his phone. He must have come back to grab it after he’d hung up.

He handed Law the phone and watched as Law scrolled through messages, and started to listen to his voicemail. He could hear obviously angry voices as the voicemails played, and Law groaned even louder. “What’s wrong?” He asked, though he had an idea of what was going on.

“I left work without saying anything yesterday.” Law replied. “You can’t go in now.” He insisted there was no way Law would be able to perform surgeries with his injured hand and lack of sleep. “I don’t plan to.” Law rolled his eyes, falling back onto the bed. He wasn’t worried about Law losing his job, but even if he did it wouldn’t matter. He knew they’d figure this all out.

“Rest.” He instructed, ignoring Law’s scowl. “We can talk about what we need to do when I get home.” He walked over to kiss Law before heading off to work.

..

He shook his hand in annoyance, drops of coffee splattering on the counter in front of him. This was the third time he’d spilt the same customer’s coffee and he could feel the customers eyes glued onto his back. He just couldn’t seem to focus today, not with everything that was going on.

He restarted the coffee, his mind once again started to drift off with thoughts of Law being arrested, both of them in prison. “Can you be any slower?” The customer’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he bit his lip to keep from commenting. Making a scene at work wasn’t going to help anything.

“Oh come on!” The customer said louder, and he turned around to throw a glare at the older man. As he was turning back around to finish the drink, debating on messing up the order on purpose his hand hit the cup knocking it over and making the decision for him. He could feel his face heat up and he hurried to clean up the coffee.

The customer really started to complain then and he was about to snap when a firm arm slid around his shoulders and ushered him into the back of the shop. The arm was removed before he could knock it off and he looked in annoyance at his red headed coworker. “I got this.” Kid smiled at him before heading back out into the front to deal with the customer.

He sighed and leaned against a counter, it must be bad if his coworkers felt the need to kick him out of the front. His temple throbbed with the start of a head ache and he rubbed his forehead wishing the day could be over so he could head home.

After a few minutes Kid came into the back to stand in front of him, “You alright?” Kid asked, and he shrugged. There was no point in lying; he knew that he looked terrible. He hadn’t had much sleep last night, and he felt like he was about to jump out of his skin at every person who came through the coffee shop’s doors.

“You look pale, you should go home.” Kid continued speaking. He rubbed his forehead again, if only it was that simple and he could go home. “I can’t.” He mumbled, wishing his coworker would just leave him alone. “I insist. I’ll cover for you.” Kid sounded sincere enough but he still narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the sudden offer.

“Okay, thanks.” He finally replied, the suspicion overruled by his need to see Law.

..

 He wasn’t surprised to see Law up and moving around when he got home but he was surprised to see Law packing a suitcase full of clothes when he had walked into their room. “Are we going somewhere?” He asked. He held back his feeling of suspicion, but still, why was Law packing when he was supposed to be at work?

“You know where I’m going. I have to deal with this before it gets out of hand.” Law replied, grabbing another shirt and neatly folding it into his suitcase. “Okay let me pack.” He swallowed the knot that formed in his throat when Law grabbed his arm to stop him from moving toward their closet.

“No Luffy, _I’m going, as in alone._ ” Law stressed the last part of his sentence, and he had to pause to let his feelings play catch up with what his mind was telling him. He blinked away the angry tears that were trying to form. Law was not about to leave with him, they weren’t supposed to be apart so why was Law trying to do this?

He was sure that if he hadn’t come home when he had, Law would have left without him. The thought only fueled the hurt that he felt. “What do you mean alone? When did this become I not we?” He pulled his arm away from Law’s hand and headed toward the closest to grab a suitcase.

Law was not leaving without him. Law chased after him, blocking his way. “This is going to get messy, _really messy_ and I won’t sacrifice you going down when this goes south because **_this will go south._** ” Law’s face was filled with pain and reluctance as he spoke, and he understood in a sense, why Law was trying to stop him.

“Even more of a reason for me to go. I live with you, or not at all. I can’t and won’t live without you. End of argument.” He pushed past Law, his mind set. “Luf-.” Law started and he turned around to glare at the older male. “I’m going.” He dared Law to argue with him again.

..

“This will only take a second.” He smiled at Law who was frowning in the driver’s seat. He closed the door and hurried inside the coffee shop, looking for Koala. As he found his boss he took a breath before walking up to her, “Koala.” He called and she turned around to smile at him. “I hope you are feeling better, I just finished talking to Kid about your leaving early.” She crossed her arms, and he knew he had a good chance of getting fired with what he was about to do.

“Yes, well about that, I am actually heading out of town for a while. Family stuff, it’s really important.” He could tell by the way her lips straightened into a hard line that she wasn’t going to allow him to leave that easily. “Luffy that isn’t possible; there is nobody to cover your shift.” Koala argued.

“I have to go.” He argued back. “You are putting me in a bind here; this is your job Luffy. You can’t just decide to come in and leave when you want.” He could tell Koala was becoming increasingly upset, and he was ready to hear the words ‘You are fired’ when a hand ruffled his hair.

He flinched away from the hand and looked up at Kid. “I’ll take his shifts, I need the extra hours.” Kid cut in, and Koala frowned. “I can’t ask that of you.” She started, and Kid raised his hand in the air. “No really, it’s fine. I can take all his shifts until he is back.” Kid looked down at him for approval, and he looked for a reason to argue with Kid but found none. “Thanks.” He smiled uncertainly, and Koala let out a loud sigh.

As he climbed back into the car Law turned to him with a scowl. “Who was the red-head?” Law’s eyes darkened as he spoke, and he opened to his mouth to respond. Nothing came out; he wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t really know what Kid was, not a friend, just a coworker so why wasn’t he saying that?

After a few seconds Law turned away from him, “ _Never mind that._ We have one more stop to make before we are on our way.” Law didn’t look at him again as they drove to a small building he’d never seen before.

..

He spit out of the window again, ignoring Law’s disproving look. “Luffy enough with the spitting.” Law scolded and he let his tongue hang out in exaggeration. “No that was gross; I can’t believe you made me do that.” He argued, still tasting the strange substance that had been put into his mouth.

“It was necessary.” Law murmured, and he couldn’t help but notice the way Law’s lips tilted down into a frown as he spoke.

..

“Where are we going first?” He asked as they drove to Law’s old town. “My parents.” Law seemed annoyed by the thought, and he leaned across the console to rest his head on Law’s shoulder. He hated the tension between then, and he knew it was because Law hadn’t wanted him to come. It hurt, but he knew Law only wanted to protect him.

“Why?” He rubbed Law’s arms as he spoke, enjoying the way Law seemed to relax under his touch. “I want them to see me before word gets out that I’m in town. We have to approach this carefully.” Law spoke before turning to quickly kiss the top of his head.

“That makes sense. What are we going to tell them?” He felt Law tense at his question. “That I’m still working on.” Law sighed.

..

The time passed quickly, and they still didn’t have a reason of why they were in town as they pulled up to Law’s parent’s house. “I guess just say we are visiting.” Law grumbled, obviously not liking the lack luster reasoning. “It will be okay.” He promised, and Law wrapped a secure arm around his shoulders before walking them to the door.

He knocked twice before his mom opened the door with a happy smile. She didn’t look surprised to see them. “We were expecting you yesterday.” His mom spoke, and he felt his mouth go dry. Why would she be expecting them?

A loud thump sounded behind Law’s mom before they could answer and she moved to the side to reveal a large pink coat. He blinked as Law’s uncle from Christmas came into view. “How dare you leave your sickly uncle waiting for so long?! You should be coming at my beck and call.” Doflamingo exclaimed, pushing Law’s mom out of the way to look down at them with a knowing grin.

He looked at Law in shock, and Law who even though scowling looked at a loss. Law hadn’t been expecting Doflamingo to be here, that was for sure. “Make your hello’s quickly, we must be going.” Doflamingo smirked, and leaned closer to Law’s ear. “Isn’t that right my little surgeon?” Doflamingo whispered, a little too closely for comfort.

**As always thank you all for reading and reviewing, it really makes me and Chev happy to see all of your reviews and though I don’t reply to a lot of them it’s only because I don’t want to spoil anything! Until next time~**

**..**

**To Chev, who scared me last night while discussing this chap, swim up!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Law**

He leaned down, looking into the passenger side window of Doflamingo’s care frowning at the smirking face of his uncle. The window rolled down slowly, and Doflamingo looked past him at Luffy who was waiting by the door of their house.

“You’re welcome.” Doflamingo spoke before he could. He didn’t know what he should be thankful for. He was more confused than anything, how had Doflamingo known he’d need an excuse? How did Doflamingo know anything?

As he pondered Doflamingo decided to speak up again, this time a wary expression crossed his face. “Law, be careful with this one.” Doflamingo warned, and then laughed casually before rolling up the window causing him to jump back.

He had many questions, but his uncle only waved and blew him a kiss before backing up out of the drive way. He sighed, knowing that even if he called his uncle he’d receive no answers. This was something he’d have to figure out on his own.

He took a second to collect himself before turning and walking over to Luffy who was tapping his foot with a disgruntled expression. “I don’t understand.” Luffy huffed when he was within hearing distance, and he shrugged walking past Luffy into the house.

“He’s always one step ahead. I don’t understand either.” He admitted, walking into the kitchen to assess their food situation. They’d have to stock up again. He grunted in annoyance, and turned to look at Luffy. “He told us to be careful.”

Luffy paused and then crossed his arms. “What do you think he meant?” Luffy asked. He shook his head, unsure of Doflamingo’s warning. “I’m not quite sure,” He hesitated, and locked his eyes with Luffy, “But let’s proceed with caution.” He spoke firmly, hoping to engrave the words in Luffy’s mind.

 “What do you want to do first?” Luffy asked, his arms still crossed. “I need to see these bodies, to find out how this person works.” He murmured, his fingers itched to touch the two bodies found. He needed to know all that he could before confronting this killer that was if he could even find the killer. This would have to be the first step.

“How can you see those bodies? The cops have them.” Luffy asked in confusion. He shook his head, “Not necessarily, the hospital has them in the morgue. That’s where they are kept when under investigation.” He corrected Luffy, slightly annoyed at the lack of his lover’s knowledge. It only showed how unprepared Luffy was to be dealing with this kind of situation. He should have stayed home.

“Okay, how do we get in?” Luffy asked, looking almost excited. He held back a scowl before speaking carefully, not wanting to offend the younger. “I’ll have to play my doctor card here, I’m going to go in and talk to a colleague in order for myself to weasel in. It’s too risky to try and bring you along. I can’t seem suspicious.” He watched Luffy carefully, hoping he didn’t argue.

Thankfully Luffy only pursed his lips, “Fine but you won’t do something reckless without me, right?” Luffy’s face was filled with concern, and he shook his head. Luffy was the one that was reckless, not him. “If by chance I do fine something, I’ll tell you. I don’t plan on handling this carelessly.” He said carefully. It was close to the truth, he wouldn’t do anything carelessly, but he’d only tell Luffy what he needed to know.

“What am I going to be doing?” Luffy suddenly asked, excitement shining in his eyes once again. “What do you mean?” He snapped, and then frowned at his lack of control over his emotions. The sooner this was all handled the better, he’d never felt this on edge before and he was sure it showed.

“You don’t expect me to just sit here?” Luffy looked slightly hurt. He sighed, and walked over to pull Luffy against his chest. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, just be patient. I need to get this information before we can proceed. I need you to stay put for now, we don’t want any unnecessary attention.” He noticed the way his words wavered as he spoke, and hoped Luffy didn’t catch his uncertain tone.

“How boring.” Luffy sighed. “That’s how we want it.” He replied, frowning into Luffy’s hair.

..

He breathed a little easier as he walked into the hospital, he was happy that Luffy was safely home. He couldn’t shake the feeling that Luffy shouldn’t be here, and having this much needed space made everything easier to handle. He could almost pretend his lover was working hours away at the coffee shop, safe and away from any danger.

He was recognized before he had even made it to the front desk, a receptionist he hardly remembered calling out to him. “Oh, Dr. Trafalgar! Are you here to see Dr. Rayleigh?” She asked in an overly friendly voice. He halted, not sure how to respond.

To his luck he didn’t have to wait long, the said man was currently walking into the lobby. “If it isn’t my star pupil! What brings you here?” Rayleigh called; his face looked surprised but happy. He thought over the lie he’d been formulating before pushing away all nervousness and smiling back at his old superior.

“I came to talk to you actually.” He responded. “About?” Rayleigh had now closed the distance between them. “I needed to have a look at my old medical entries; I have a few things I’d like to review for an upcoming surgery.” He lied easily, making sure he looked sheepish at having to admit his fake need of the entries.

“Sure, sure. No problem, follow me. I was just about to head to my office anyway.” Rayleigh laughed, gesturing for him to follow. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes before Rayleigh initiated small talk. “So how has that new job been working out for you?” The older man asked. “Good. I do miss the staff here though.” He admitted, it was easier to kill his patients at this hospital then it was at the other.

“That’s why you need to visit more!” Rayleigh joked, mistaking his statement. “Right.” He chuckled back, and was glad to see the office doors come into view. He waited patiently as Raleigh started to print his entries; he waited for his opportunity to bring up the bodies.

Luckily he didn’t have to initiate the conversation; luck seemed to be on his side today. “Before you leave can you do this old man a favor?” Rayleigh asked, handing him the entries which he folded and neatly placed in his pocket. “Concerning?” He asked, pretending to not be interested.

“There are a few bodies that have come in regarding that infamous Surgeon of Death, I have a few questions and I’d like a second opinion before I go forward with this to the detectives. There’s no better set of eyes than yours.” Rayleigh complimented, seeming very determined to get him to look at the bodies. He held back his triumphant smile, and looked at his watch.

“I suppose I have the time.” He concluded.

..

He felt a spark of interest as Rayleigh pulled out the two bodies to be examined. It was easy to tell which one had been submerged in water, and he noted that the drowned girl had been his sister’s friend Rebecca. Not that he’d let that information slip, so his mom had been onto something when he’d come for Christmas.

“What would you like to know?” He asked, holding himself back from rushing over to examine the two girls. He had to seem like he had no interest, he didn’t need to make Rayleigh suspicious. “Just tell me what you see.” Rayleigh sighed, handing him a pair of examination gloves.

He made sure his face stayed impassive as he examined the two bodies, he trailed his fingers over the various stab wounds, and then he explored into the open chest wound. The heart was messily removed, but there were stitches meant to replicate how he cleaned up his own victims. This person was not skillful though, and he couldn’t stop his nose from scrunching up in distaste. How could they confuse this sloppy work with his?

He lastly let his fingers trail over a weird pattern of holes along the arm. They were small and he couldn’t figure out what had caused them, he checked the second body, noticing the same thing. He noted that there was a foreign object inserted just under the rib cage, must have been the note. After a few silent minutes he finally snorted, “Well he’s no surgeon.”

“Why do you say that?” Rayleigh asked, walking over to stand next to him. “Too many jagged edges,” He started, trailing his fingers along the open wound in the chest, “And the stitching is a mess, even for a medical student.” He walked over to the other body, Rayleigh following, “By the looks of the abrasions on both of the necks you can tell there is hesitation,” He ran a finger along the body’s neck, and then moved it down to the stomach. “But by the looks of the lacerations on the abdomens you can conclude that this was rushed and aggressive. This person had to build up to kill.” He let his hand fall, deciding not to mention the small wounds on the inside of the arms.

Something was off about these bodies, and he couldn’t put his finger on it. He wanted to head back to Luffy, something wasn’t right but instead he sucked in a breath and turned to Rayleigh. “My thoughts exactly, nice to know these old eyes aren’t failing me yet.” Rayleigh joked, patting him on the shoulder.

“Well, that’s all I can tell you.” He chuckled, hoping Rayleigh didn’t hear the undertone of nervousness in his words. He took another glance at the strange holes, what were they from? “Anything else you need from me?” He asked, Rayleigh shook his head. “That’ll be all, thank you for your time.”

He nodded, and took one last glance at the bodies. “No problem.”

..

He spent the rest of that day and night thinking of the strange wounds, not coming up with any answers. The next day he decided it would be best to visit the burial site of his bodies; maybe it would have some sort of clue. How was he going to find this killer?

Luffy didn’t seem as stressed as he was as they walked through the woods to the crosses, he seemed more annoyed than anything. He felt his heart falter as they walked up to the crosses; the roses had multiplied and were littered around each cross.

He held back the urge to stomp the elegant flowers into the dirt, Luffy on the other hand walked up casually picking up the closest rose. “Why are there so many?” Luffy asked, turning to him with the rose in his hand. “I don’t know.” He admitted.

“It’s we-. Ow!” Luffy hissed in pain, dropping the rose. He closed the distance between them in seconds, pulling Luffy’s bleeding index finger into his hand. He examined the wound, squeezing it to draw out a drop of blood. “What are you doing?” Luffy grumbled, and he raised his hand to make Luffy be quiet.

“This shape.” He mumbled, connecting the dots. “What about it?” Luffy squeaked as his hand clenched, causing another drop of blood to slide down Luffy’s finger. “I know who is doing this.” He spat, letting go of Luffy’s finger that to his disapproval Luffy immediately placed in his mouth.

“Well who is it?” Luffy demanded, almost bouncing on the heels of his feet with excitement. “That damn blonde from the store, the one with the roses, the guy we keep running into.” He growled, smashing the rose Luffy had dropped with his foot. “How do you know?” Luffy asked, eyes growing brighter as his excitement grew.

“The wound on your finger, it matches the wounds on those girl’s bodies. The wounds were caused by rose thorns.” He felt his hands start to tremble, no wonder he’d always felt something off about that blonde. “Let’s go get him!” Luffy insisted, pulling on his arm.

“We don’t know where he is.” He frowned, not sure where Luffy was getting the enthusiasm from. “Why don’t we just follow the roses?!” Luffy bounced, pulling him harder toward the car. “What?” He sighed, not in the mood for Luffy’s nonsense comments.

“The store Law, we can wait for him to show up! He was there last time.” Luffy insisted, looking at him like the answer had been obvious. “That could work.” He agreed, feeling a touch of excitement. He’d enjoy taking care of this copycat.

..

“I’m tired of sitting in this car.” Luffy whined, leaning over the console to wrap two arms around his neck. He made sure to keep his eyes on the stores front doors while answering Luffy, “It’s only been three days and this was your idea.” He reminded, not responding to Luffy’s nuzzling against his neck. He had no time to be distracted.

“I’m bored and hungry.” Luffy whined, his stomach growling to emphasize the statement. “We can eat when we get home.” He mumbled, his eyes locked onto every blonde set of hair entering the store. Finally it happened; the blonde from the other few times came into view.

“I think that’s him.” He pushed Luffy away gently, and pointed toward the blonde. They watched the blonde enter the store and before he could speak again Luffy was out of the passenger seat, and heading toward the store at an almost running pace.

He jumped out of the car, catching up to Luffy and pulling the younger against his side roughly. “Do not do anything to him.” He warned, not trusting the way Luffy’s eyes glinted. It was like an animal on the hunt, and he knew a scene now would be disastrous for them. “Uh huh.” Luffy mumbled in response.

They followed the blonde for a few minutes and he was debating on how to confront the blonde when Luffy made himself ‘accidently’ knock into the blonde who was looking at different cleaning supplies. “Oops, didn’t see you.” Luffy spoke coyly, and he held back a burst of anger. Why did Luffy always have to jump into things without thinking?

The blonde turned in surprise and smiled at Luffy. “Oh, no worries, accidents happen.” The blonde laughed. Luffy was about to answer and he quickly swallowed his anger before stepping in front of Luffy. He didn’t want Luffy to be talking to this man; the man who he was certain was the copycat killer.

“Excuse us.” He smiled tensely, and the blonde blinked assessing him. “I remember you two.” The blonde smiled wider, and he shifted so he and Luffy were both a couple feet away. “What a coincidence, small world.” He responded, and the blonde shrugged. “More like small town, speaking of that, I don’t see you guys around much, visiting?” The blonde asked, and Luffy managed to push his way out from behind him. He settled with placing a possessive hand on Luffy’s waist instead.

“Work related stuff; I got called in for some cadaver bodies found. Apparently some killer is on the loose.” He chuckled, playing the oblivious card. Thankfully Luffy stayed silent and let him take control of the conversation.

The blonde’s interest perked up at that, he looked almost enthusiastic. “Yeah, he’s the most notorious killer around these parts; they call him the Surgeon of Death.” The blonde chirped, and he could swear he even puffed out his chest a bit as he spoke.

A wave of anger shook him, and he was glad his hand was secure on Luffy. “I wouldn’t call this person a surgeon from what I’ve seen.” He growled, and the blonde took a step back. “From what I’ve seen they are nothing more than a lazy, pathetic, show boater.” He snarled, not able to hold in his anger.

The blonde’s eyes darkened and his whole demeanor changed causing him to take a step back. “Is that so,” The blonde started, and then his eyes lightened again. He blinked, not sure if the change had truly occurred. “All we can do is send our condolences to those poor families. I hope those girls find peace. Rebecca had so much life ahead of her.” The blonde trailed off, eyes filled with remorse.

“I’m sure this will all end soon.” He smirked at the blonde’s mistake. “Yes, well lots of shopping to do. I should be going.” The blonde rushed out, brushing past him. “Have a good day.” He called, and started to walk back toward the front doors.

“So is it him?” Luffy asked, speaking for the first time once they were sitting in the car. “Yes, he said Rebecca’s name. The news never stated a name.” He chuckled, now completely sure he was after the right person. Luffy shuffled in delight turning to look out of the window.

They waited for another thirty minutes, and then followed the blonde home. He was surprised to see the blonde lived relatively close, and grinned at the success of this trip. He had been worried that he wasn’t going to be able to find the killer, and now everything seemed to be going exactly as planned.

..

**Luffy**

He followed Law through the front door, not understanding why they had come home. “Why didn’t we follow him in?” He asked, ignoring the way Law frowned at him. The whole trip seemed to be filled with tension, and he had decided to just ignore Law’s obvious dislike at him being here.

“I can’t be hasty right now Luffy,” Law sighed, “Something is off about this guy. I can’t put my finger on it but even if I felt like he could be taken on now, I still need to plan first, this guy is a killer and I don’t want to go into this blindsided.” Law concluded.

He didn’t like the way Law kept using I and he shuffled uncertainly, Law wasn’t planning on trying to do this alone again was he?  “But there is two of is, we have the upper hand. Even if the guy is strong, we are stronger.” He insisted, it’d be easier to just get this over with. Why was Law being so hesitant? It was just one guy.

“That’s the thing Luffy, there isn’t going to be two of us. It’ll only be me.” Law’s lips were set into a hard line. Law was not about to do this. Why did Law keep trying to push him out?! He blinked away the angry tears that tried to fill his eyes; he couldn’t wrap his mind around why Law didn’t trust him to be able to help with this situation.

“Why do you keep trying to do this alone!? I already told you this is no longer a solo act, it’s you and me!” He shouted, his emotions getting the better of him. “This is none negotiable, you can be as mad as you want about this but you will stay away from that man.” Law’s voice grew louder, and he felt angry tremors start to shake him. He wasn’t going to let Law do this alone!

“Just because it’s your name on the news doesn’t mean it doesn’t affect us both!” He yelled, closing the distance between himself and Law. “How can you be so selfish!?” He continued. Law couldn’t do this to him. He’d die waiting around to see if Law was going to come home or not.

“It’s not about being selfish! This isn’t a game we’re playing, this isn’t some fun adventure!” Law yelled back, he took a step back at Law’s outburst. Hurt overtook anger, is that was Law thought? That he was considering this a game? Of course he didn’t, this was their life.

Before he could respond Law started talking again. “I don’t want to be worrying about you, don’t you get that?” Law growled, and he felt his anger flare up again. He wasn’t a little kid, he could look after himself. “Don’t worry then! I don’t need you to!” He snapped, and Law’s face grew harder.

“How can I not worry with the rash decisions you always make?!” Law snapped back, and he took another step back, this time because of the immense feeling of hurt that filled him. He knew he was a lot to handle, but he didn’t know that it bothered Law. “Screw you.” He hissed, almost pathetically and ran to their bedroom slamming the door.

He’d prove to Law that he could handle himself.

..

He lay in bed, watching the sky turn pale and then dark. He could hear Law open the door to check on him every few hours, but he never turned around to acknowledge the older male. Anger was still churning in his system, and he knew the only way Law would accept that he didn’t need babysitting was for him to prove himself.

He waited a while longer, and then snuck out of the bedroom to look at Law who had fallen asleep on the couch. He took a breath and debated on if he really wanted to go through with what he had planned. It’d upset Law but he was tired of being treated like he couldn’t hold his own.

He gave one last look at Law sleeping before making his decision, and walking back to the bedroom only to climb out of the window and hop down into the bushes below. He’d take care of this other killer himself, and then Law would never push him away again.

He shivered as he walked, the night was cold and he knew he couldn’t have taken the car. The noise would have woken up Law, so he settled for huddling in on himself and walking toward the house a few blocks away. He could vaguely remember the way, the house had been blue so he was hoping when he spotted it, he’d remember.

The sight of rose bushes, gave the house away and he snuck around the back looking for a way in. He’d sneak into the house, and kill the guy while he was sleeping. Easy. Law would have no problems with this plan; it wasn’t like he was going to challenge the guy to a fist fight.

The back door was locked and he frowned, not sure how to get in without breaking a window. He gave another look around the side of the house and was happy to find a small window that lead to the basement open. He squeezed his body into the small square, letting out a small hiss when he fell through midair and onto a hard floor.

He paused to make sure his thump hadn’t been heard, and sighed in relief when no sounds could be heard from above. He stood awkwardly, rubbing his sore bottom and then looking around the dark basement. The only light he had was from the moon shining in from the small window, and it dimly lit up the room.

The first thing he made out was the make shift operating table, not unlike Law’s. It had a bucket of various knives and other instruments next to it and he became even more positive that he was in the right house. He looked around, and blinked in shock when the moon lit up the closet wall next to him.

It was covered in clippings and articles about the Surgeon of Death about Law. He read the news clippings, and hummed in awe. He had underestimated how infamous Law was; there was easily over a hundred clippings just on this one wall.

He was tracing one of the news articles when a shimmer caught his eye. He looked down at a small syringe sitting on the counter, it was filled with clear liquid and he reached down to pick it up. Before his fingers made contact with the syringe though, his elbow hit the bucket behind him spilling its contents on the floor.  

The loud crashing made him flinch and he knew he wasn’t going to get away unnoticed now. The light flickered on only a minute later and he turned to stare face to face with the blonde from the store. The blondes eyes flickered toward the spilled contents, and then to the news clippings.

Anger started to bubble in his stomach, this man was the one causing them all of this stress. He would have never fought with Law if it wasn’t because of this person. “You will never be him.” He growled, and the blonde’s eye’s snapped to him.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll be better.” The blonde smirked, and he couldn’t contain the burst of rage that shot through him. Before he could process what he was doing, the blonde was on the floor underneath him. He raised his fist, bringing it down hard. To his surprise the blonde dodged just in time, and he punched the concrete next to the blonde’s neck.

His knuckles cracked loudly, and pain shot up his arm. Something was definitely broke. He didn’t have time to think about it though, the blonde was quick and he was thrown to the side. His body connected roughly with the wall and he blinked dazed.

He hissed in pain as a handful of his hair was taken into the blonde’s fist and he was dragged toward the operation table. “Let go of me!” He growled, kicking his leg out and tripping the blonde. He smiled in satisfaction when the blonde’s cheek connected loudly with the floor.

“You little shit.” The blonde huffed, standing up to face him. He scrambled quickly to his feet, and charged before the blonde had a chance to move. He threw his whole body into the tackle, and straddled the blonde once they hit the floor; he threw another punch that this time connected.

He knew he only had a limited amount of time before the blonde managed to flip him again, and he was preparing to throw another punch when his whole body froze. The blonde underneath him was strange. It was like another person was staring up at him, the eyes were darker, the smirk on the face was dangerously confident.

He swallowed, and threw the punch, only to have it caught midair. He yelled in surprise when he was once again flipped, this time he hit the floor causing the air in his lungs to rush out. He coughed in panic, trying to catch his breath while the blonde stood up, grabbing his hair again and dragging him next to the table.

Once he was placed on the floor between the table and the counter the blonde released him and he sat up, sucking in much needed air. The blonde was staring down at him, an unreadable expression and he extended his leg to trip the blonde again.

This time his leg kicked air and the blonde chuckled, grabbing his hair and dragging him up onto his feet. He kicked out, his leg still connecting with nothing. He could feel his rising panic, he couldn’t lose here! “Does your boyfriend know you are here?” The blonde laughed, his lips turning up into a cruel grin.

He bit his lip, grabbing the hand holding his hair, trying to tear it away. “What? Nothing to say?” The blonde started to laugh louder, and pain filled his cheek as the blonde slammed his face into the edge of the counter. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth, and he could feel blood trickle down his chin.

“Come on! Speak!” The blonde laughed hysterically, slamming his face against the counter again. The pain of his lip splitting caused him to groan, and he looked up at the blonde, his vision wavering. “Fuck you.” He snarled, why was this blonde so strong? He pushed harder at the hand holding him.

“Too bad I’m going to have to kill somebody so cute.” The blonde chuckled, leaning in to lick the blood from his chin away. He kicked wildly, as the tongue came closer to his lips. He finally felt his foot connect with the blonde’s leg and the hand on his hair loosened just enough for him to pull away.

It wasn’t enough; he hardly had time to blink before his lips were covered with the blondes. His wrists were captured by two strong hands and he tried to turn away from the unwanted kiss. He held back his whimper of fear at the treatment, knowing it’d do him no good.

Instead he deepened the kiss, taking the blonde’s shock as an opportunity to bite down roughly on the blonde’s lip. “You stupid bitch.” The blonde snarled when he managed to pull away, blood was dripping down his chin. He grinned, spitting the blonde’s blood back at him. The bloody spit landed on the blonde’s cheek.

“I’ve had enough.” The blonde threw him to the side, and he hit the table hard. He took the opportunity to create some distance and he scrambled to steady himself so he could run. Before he could run a small prick went into his arm, and he immediately felt his body sag. He couldn’t control his body, he realized in fear.

The blonde caught him, and turned him around. His fear grew as the blonde waved the now empty syringe in his face. He had no idea what had been injected into him. He tried to speak, but his mouth was numb. He was incapable of doing anything but stare at the blonde, who lifted him as if he weighed nothing and placed him on the operation table.

This couldn’t be happening. Why hadn’t he listened to Law? Tears filled his eyes; he could feel the wetness when he blinked. The blonde tsked, and started to remove his clothes. A crushing fear filled him as the blonde spread his legs, staring at him appreciatively. “What a waste.” The blonde licked his lips as he spoke and his eyes grew blurry with frightened tears. He didn’t want to be raped again, never again. He only wanted Law.

He could still feel everything and a whimper left his throat as the blonde slid a hand against the inside of his thigh. This was sickening, and he couldn’t even struggle. He wanted Law to save him, but he knew Law was sleeping peacefully on the couch unaware of what was happening. What was Law going to do when he woke up and found him gone? He hadn’t just screwed this up for him; he’d ruined everything for Law.

Why was he so weak? He felt a sob get stuck in his throat, and he blinked away more tears. “What are you doing?!” Another voice spoke, and he blinked, hope filling his chest. Had someone come to save him? His mouth went dry at the sight before him; the blonde was staring at him in shock. What was going on?

The blonde shook his head and the face was suddenly annoyed, “I’m going to have some fun.” The blonde responded, and he realized the blonde was talking to himself. He wanted to run away from the scene before him. The blonde shook his head again.

“There is no time. Get it over with!” The blonde’s voice changed with his face. “I do what I want; we both know you won’t do it!” The colder blonde came back, and stared down at him with a lustful gaze. Just as quickly the blonde was overridden by the other personality, “I said hurry! The boyfriend could be on his way.” The blonde hissed to himself.

“Well, great. Another toy to play with.” The colder blonde smirked. “We have no time for this! Kill him now!” The second voice commanded. “You ruin all the fun but sadly I have to agree.” The blonde shook his head one last time and he was faced with the cold eyes.

He watched as the blonde reached down onto the floor to grab a knife. “This may hurt a bit.” The blonde grinned, and the tears sprung back into his eyes. He knew exactly what was going to happen, this blonde was copying Law. He wanted to run, fight, scream, but as the knife was plunged into him all he could do was lay there.

The pain was unbearable; each cut felt like somebody was digging into his chest which was probably what was happening. He could see the blood covering the blonde’s hands, and he could feel each tug and pull but his body was still under the drugs affects and he couldn’t life his head to look at what was being done to him.

Eventually the tears in his eyes grew so heavy his sight was blurred, and he just closed his eyes accepting the fact that he was going to die here, without ever seeing Law again. This was his fault, if only he’d stayed home, he could be curled up on the couch next to Law.

Another pull sent an even stronger pain through him, and even under the influence of drugs he felt his body jerk. He opened his eyes, only this time his vision was blurring on it’s on without tears. The pain was starting to ebb away and his mind started to become fuzzier. It was like he was thinking through fog.

I’m sorry Law, I love you. He repeated over and over in his head, a mantra that he’d never be able to say.

**Thanks for reading.. don’t kill me.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Law**

_He blinked, trying to clear his mind of the fog that seemed to cover his thoughts like a thick blanket. His vision was blurred, and as he squinted, the sight of his blood covered hands came into view. Blood? Was he in surgery? Was he killing? He shook his head, his vision wavering._

_“Apply more pressure! We are losing him!” A voice shouted and he flinched out how close the voice was to his ear. He turned his eyes away from his bloodied hands to look at the black haired nurse next to him; he couldn’t make out her face. So he was in surgery, when did he get home? He couldn’t remember._

_He waved away the faceless nurse, annoyed at her lack of confidence in him. “Quiet.” He demanded and looked back down at the patient on the table. He shook his head again, and his sight seemed to improve. He could at least tell what he was working on now._

_“Suction the excess blood.” He instructed, looking around for instruments to start stitching the open wounds in front of him. The male patient was covered in superficial cuts which wouldn’t be a problem; it was the much larger wounds across the chest that was causing the patient to bleed out._

_He blinked and he was halfway done with the surgery, his hands were now working on the largest of the injuries, trying off the smaller blood vessels. He was sweating, and the thread slipped from his hands more than once. The blood didn’t seem to be stopping._

_The heart monitor was his only indication that the patient was alive, and he pushed onward, he couldn’t let this person die. Not this person, never this person. He shook his head again, confused by his train of thought. Why couldn’t he let this person die? Why was there an absence of joy? He felt almost sickened by the blood in front of him._

_The steady beep of the heart monitor was what finally caused him to stop working. This patient was dead; there was simply too much blood loss. His heart tightened uncomfortably and he swallowed the rising regret. He lost his patient, he was gone. He wasn’t able to save him. “We lost him.” The nurse whispered next to him, her voice echoing his thoughts._

_Suddenly the whole room was clear, and he had to blink a few times to get used to his sight being restored in full. He watched as a stream of blood poured from the table onto the floor, so much blood. It had pooled around his feet, and he stepped out of the puddle in disgust._

_The nurse’s hand rested on his shoulder, but he couldn’t turn to look at her. No, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the patient on the table. “Luffy?” He called, knowing he wouldn’t receive an answer. How could this happen? Why was Luffy dead?_

_He reached for his instruments, about to begin surgery again, to bring Luffy back to life. Only now everything was gone, he was alone with the body of Luffy in his hands. “Luffy?” He called again, not receiving an answer._

..

He jumped awake; his loud panting filled the empty living room. He moved his hand against his rapidly rising chest, trying to catch his breath. What an absolutely horrid dream. He let out a sigh, and moved his hand from his chest to rub the back of his sweaty neck.

He hadn’t had many nightmares in his life, and he wished he could shake away the images that filled his head. He stood and walked over to look out of the front window. The sky was still black, and the street was eerily empty. He scoffed at his paranoia, stupid dream.

He walked toward his room deciding to check on Luffy. He couldn’t shake his uneasy feeling, even though he was sure his little lover was asleep. He needed to apologize for their fight but it could wait until morning; after all he wasn’t changing his mind. It was simply too dangerous for Luffy to confront the blonde, something was off about that man.

He opened the door quietly, and stared for a minute letting the sight process in his mind. The bed was empty, and the window was open. He could feel his rising panic, and he ran toward the window looking out over the side. Luffy was nowhere to be seen.

He took in a deep breath, letting the night air fill his lungs and calm him. It would do no good to panic; he didn’t know what had happened. Luffy could have just decided to go on a walk and cool off; they had just fought a few hours prior. Nothing to stress out about, he’d just call Luffy, and go from there. Simple.

He headed toward the living room and to his phone, not able to stop himself from sprinting.  He grabbed his phone, quickly finding Luffy’s number and calling. The phone rang for so long he was starting to panic, and then the line connected.

“Luffy?” He sighed in relief, his lips tilting up in a small smile. Even upset Luffy couldn’t ignore him. “What took you so long?” A much deeper voice responded and the smile fell from his lips. That was not Luffy, what was going on?

“Who is this?” He asked stiffly, not letting his emotions show. Had Luffy been kidnapped? Or worse had Luffy gone to confront the blonde without him? Luffy wouldn’t would he? He felt his rage start to build, yes, Luffy very much would.

“What the hell are you doing? Hang up!” Another voice snapped and a very small but distinct sob came through the receiver.  Luffy! His whole body tensed, and before he could respond the deeper voice tsked, and the line went dead. He could feel his rage building, and he ran back toward his room, pulling his bag of instruments into his hand.

He hurried to his car, throwing the bag into the passenger seat. He sped through the streets, annoyed that the blonde’s house hadn’t been that far. Luffy wouldn’t have been able to pull off this reckless act if it had been further away. Why couldn’t Luffy every listen to him!

He mumbled under his breath, and pulled into the blonde’s driveway, turning off the car. This was so rushed; he hadn’t even had time to plan on how to take out this blonde yet. His dream flashed through his mind, and he cursed pulling his bag into his lap. Luffy wasn’t so weak he’d be taken down that easily, he told himself.

Searching through the bag he pulled out two different liquids, and then a syringe. One was to kill; one was to render a person unconscious. He pondered for a second, before choosing the less fatal chemical. He wanted to have fun with this blonde before killing him. He filled the syringe, capping the needle and pushing it carefully into his pocket.

He stepped out of the car, leaving his bag behind. He didn’t have time to be carrying the heavy bag around, he need to hurry and find Luffy. He walked up to one of the side windows, making sure the street was empty before reaching down and grabbing a nice sized rock.

He scowled at his method of entering, but he didn’t have much of a choice. Throwing the rock, he gritted his teeth at the loud crash of breaking glass. He walked closer, grabbing another rock and clearing away stray glass from the window.

He stepped in carefully, knowing that the blonde had heard the window breaking. There was no way he hadn’t. He walked past a deep red couch, and into the hallway, not surprised to find the blonde leaning casually against the wall.

He paused, searching for an easier way of going about this; he knew he couldn’t win in a physical fight. His body wasn’t made for altercations, not the way Luffy’s was, and since Luffy wasn’t standing here this blonde must be stronger than he looks. Luffy was probably knocked out somewhere.

“Where is he?” He asked, taking a step closer. He’d distract the blonde long enough to inject him, he decided. “Who? Why are you in my house?” The blonde responded, moving away from the wall. He grimaced at the blonde’s attempt to play dumb.

“You don’t want to play this game with me.” He warned, and the blonde’s eyes darkened. “No, you don’t want to play this game with us.” The blonde snapped back, his face distorting. He contained his shock, making sure his face remained impassive as the blonde changed into a new person before his eyes.

In the end this was better for him, easier to deal with one crazy person than two. He was glad to know that the two voices on the phone had just been the blonde arguing with himself. He took another step closer, and the blonde smiled smugly.

“You’re about to find out what the real surgeon of death is capable of.” He threatened, hoping his threat would cause the blonde to become uneasy. Instead the blonde only smiled wider, “I must say, we were expecting,” The blonde’s hand rose, gesturing at him. “More.” He bit back his rage.

“I was thinking the same thing.” He chuckled, only a few steps away from the blonde. “Let’s find out who is better.” The blonde mumbled, and he was lifted off his feet. He barely had time to process the fact that he had been tackled, when he was slammed into the wall.

He brought his arm up to block his neck, and push the blonde back. The blonde laughed at his attempt, and he made sure to keep his arm raised as his other hand dug around in his pocket for the syringe. He had just managed to uncap the syringe when the blonde’s pressure increased cutting off his air supply with his own arm.

His mind reeled from the lack of air, and he quickly brought up his knee, slamming it into a pressure point on the blonde’s leg. He was immediately released and he brought up the syringe, ready to stab it into the blonde. To his surprise the blonde lurched upward, head butting him.

The sudden gush of blood from his nose, and the sharp pain caused the syringe to fall from his grasp. He immediately dived to secure the syringe in his hand; it was the only thing that would allow him to win this fight. The blonde followed, tackling him to the ground.

He was flipped around, and a punched. He blinked through the pain, hoping the blonde hadn’t noticed what he had been diving for. As the blonde punched, he brought his hand up, slamming the syringe into the blonde’s neck and injecting the chemical.

The blonde’s eyes flickered in understanding, and he smiled in triumph as the blonde immediately slumped down on top of him. He pushed the larger male off, “Where is he?” He asked again, rubbing at his bloody nose. To his annoyance the blonde only smirked before his eyes drifted shut.

He stood shakily, ignoring the head ache in his temple. He started to search through the house; expecting Luffy to be slumped in some corner, after all Luffy had been making noise when they were on the phone. There was no way the blonde had had enough time to do anything serious to his lover. He was certainly going to have a long talk with Luffy after this.

A light from a door caught his attention and he opened it, he sighed and started to make his way down the stairs. He was still debating on how to talk to Luffy without causing another fight when the intense smell of blood filled the air.

His chest filled with apprehension, what if something had happened to Luffy? His steps sped up, and he rushed quickly into the lit up basement. The first thing he noticed was the amount of blood; it was everywhere, even on the wall next to the table Luffy was lying on. How did Luffy lose this badly? This couldn’t be happening.

He sprinted forward, keeping his emotions in check, even when his heart quickened at the sight of the open jagged wound of Luffy’s chest. He checked Luffy’s pulse first, not feeling relief even when he found a weak pulse. This was bad; his years of medicine had taught him when a patient was close to death.

He sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes, and focusing. Do not let emotions play a part in this. Luffy needed a doctor right now, not a lover. He opened his eyes, assessing the wound in full. The wound was large and bleeding profusely. There was a possible cut or partially cut artery though it was almost impossible to tell with the amount of blood.

 The only good thing about this was that Luffy’s heart hadn’t been damaged. The rib cage remained intact but damaged, he didn’t want to think of what could have happened had he been a few minutes later.

 First thing first was that he needed to stop the main source of bleeding which seemed to be coming from the jagged pieces of flesh. It wasn’t his preferred method but he didn’t have a lot of time before Luffy bled out, he’d need to cauterize the wound.

Biting his lip, he riskily bent down to pick up Luffy. He didn’t want to move him but he needed to be in the kitchen, he needed a fire and a knife. He didn’t like the way Luffy’s head fell back in his arms, or how cold his body was. This was even worse than he thought; Luffy had lost a lot more blood than he had first anticipated.

He wanted to run up the stairs, but it would do no good to toss Luffy around so he opted with a slow and steady pace keeping Luffy’s body as immobile as possible. His emotions made an attempt to rise, and he angrily pushed his feelings away. This simply wasn’t the time.

He placed Luffy on the kitchen table, for the first time taking notice in Luffy’s naked body. His vision threatened to blur from the rage at that fact. Why was Luffy fully naked? What had that blonde done to him? Punching the table he contained his emotions. Not the time, he told himself and hurried into the kitchen to look for a suitable knife.

He started a small fire, and cauterized the wound quickly, not happy with the lack of pain Luffy showed as he pressed the hot knife to the wound. He didn’t want Luffy in pain but he’d much prefer it than the unresponsive state he seemed to be in. Even with this amount of blood loss, and unconsciousness his body should still respond to pain. It was a natural response.

Luffy’s lips had started to turn a pale blue, and he sucked in another breath to keep his emotions at bay. He wouldn’t lose Luffy, his skills were too great, and he had all the knowledge possible. If anyone could save Luffy it’d be him.

He went back to accessing the wound, happy to see that the bleeding had slowed down considerably. There was still bleeding though, that could only be stopped with stitching. He’d need to go back to the car to grab his tools.

He had decided to check Luffy’s pulse again before heading to the car, and noticed a stream of blood sliding out of Luffy’s parted lips. He wanted to hit himself for not checking Luffy’s airway sooner. He’d been so focused on the wound that he hadn’t given thought to Luffy’s ability to breathe.

He gently lifted Luffy up and over the table, in an attempt to clear his airway of blood. This was the only thing he could do; he didn’t have the tools necessary to do anything else. “Come on Luffy.” He encouraged, patting his lover’s back roughly. If this didn’t work there was a good possibility Luffy would drown in his own blood.

He sighed in relief, and uneasiness, when a large amount of blood spilled from Luffy’s mouth and unto the floor. He knew that wasn’t a good sign, but he took comfort in the fact that Luffy’s airway was now clear, he could feel the weak breath of Luffy on the arm holding him in place.

He set Luffy back down before hurried to his car, grabbing what he’d need. He made quick work of tying Luffy’s broken blood vessels and fixing the nicked artery. He’d never been so thankful to find an artery only damaged on not completely cut, he was sure Luffy would had died if it had been.

He finished by closing the X on the Luffy’s chest almost messily; he’d have to go back into the chest later on to finish fixing things. He didn’t have the proper equipment with him though, and he needed to hurry back to their main house and their basement for the supplies. He’d have to risk the few hours it took to drive back if he wanted to save Luffy’s life. Going to a hospital was impossible, so this was the best he could do.

He grabbed a blanket off the top of the couch, wrapping Luffy up, and moving him into the passenger seat of the car. He turned on the car, turning up the heat, and leaving the headlights off. He was glad it was still dark out.

He grabbed zip tie from his trunk, and duct tape, before going back inside. He made quick work of securing the blonde and throwing him into the trunk. He didn’t have time to torture the blonde now, not when Luffy was on the verge of dying but it didn’t mean he was going to let the blonde get away from his grasp. The blonde would pay for doing this to Luffy.

He got into the car, frowning at Luffy’s much paler face. Even with the blood stopped, Luffy was dangerously close to dying from blood loss. It was risky, but he knew the only way Luffy would be able to make it the next few hours on their drive home was by receiving more blood.

He reached into his bag, bringing out his I.V needle set, it was supposed to be used to keep his victims alive longer, but he’d use it now to transfer his blood into Luffy. He stared at the set for a second, suddenly unsure, Luffy needed the blood, he had no choice but he didn’t have a filter and there was a high chance of Luffy getting blood poisoning.

“Fuck.” He hissed, and bent over to connect the needle into a vein in Luffy’s neck. It’d be impossible to find a vein in Luffy’s arm, not when he was in this state. As he slid the needle into Luffy’s neck, Luffy whimpered, he almost didn’t hear the small sound. He grimaced, but was glad that he had received some sort of response.

Once he was sure the needle was correctly placed he worked on inserting the second needle into a vein in his arm. After a couple attempts he had the needle in place, he elevated his arm above Luffy’s head making sure the blood could flow downward and then started to clench his hand into a fist, pumping the blood from his arm into Luffy. He’d have to do this all the way home, and he used his free hand to grab his phone and call Doflamingo.

After only a couple rings his uncle answered, “My dear nephew, what brings you to call me at this hour?” The obnoxious voice of his uncle drifted through the receiver and he cleared his throat before answering. “I need your help.” He voice wavered, and he knew his uncle didn’t miss how stressed he sounded.

“Did you not heed my warning?” Doflamingo asked, not sounding quite as perky. He decided not to answer the question, and instead rattled off the blonde’s address to his uncle. “I’ll take care of it.” Doflamingo assured on the other end of the line and he ended the call without another word.

..

 The drive felt longer than it had ever felt, and he made sure to keep a close watch on Luffy’s vitals, and make sure he was pumping blood steadily into his younger lover. It was obvious as they neared town that Luffy was taking a turn for the worse.

Luffy had started to sweat, and he brought his hand down to feel Luffy, not liking the way Luffy had gone from cold to burning.  Luffy had a very bad fever, that he was certain came from blood poisoning. He knew it’d been a risk transferring his blood, and now the worst possible outcome had occurred.

But he had no choice; Luffy needed the blood, even if it was poisoning him. He sped up, hoping that it’d make the drive faster even if only by a few minutes. As the time passed, blood started to seep from Luffy’s eyes, nose, and mouth. He swallowed his panic, because there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop the pressure building up in Luffy.

He wasn’t going to make it in time; he wouldn’t make it home before Luffy died. He sped up even more, and then his vision blurred, causing him to swerve and a car honk angrily at him. He took a deep breath, and his vision wavered back into focus. He was losing too much blood; he noted angrily but only clenched his fist tighter.

“Hold on for twenty more minutes, Luffy.” He pleaded to his unconscious lover; they were so close to home.  As they entered town, he sped to the hospital first. It only took five minutes for him to park in the almost empty employee parking lot, unhook himself from Luffy, and head into a restricted part of the building that contained blood. He had a few bags of blood at home for when he liked to prolong his victim’s life, but he’d need more for Luffy and the right type.

After collecting the blood, he hurried back out into the car. It was still early in the morning and that was the only reason he’d been able to pull something like this off. He knew it was risky to do this, stealing something the hospital was likely to take notice in but right now he didn’t have much of a choice.  

As he got back into the car Luffy was visibly worse, and he sped out of the parking lot toward the house. He didn’t have the time to connect any blood to Luffy, he ignored the angry honks and he cut cars off in his attempt to get home. Luckily, he didn’t get pulled over.

He punched in the codes to get into the house angrily, they were slowing him down. Once everything was unlocked he ran back to the car and pulled Luffy into his arms, he checked Luffy’s pulse as he rushed down into the basement, and he couldn’t find it. He hooked Luffy up to the heart monitor in the basement, relieved to find a pulse even if it was barely there.

He ran back out to the car, grabbing the bags of blood and then running back into the basement. He immediately started to hook up the blood, getting it ready to transfer when the long steady beep of Luffy’s heart stopping filled the room.

“No, Luffy. No!” He yelled, panicked. They were home, he could fix Luffy here so why now? Luffy couldn’t give up now. He pulled out the defibrillator; he was not going to let Luffy leave him. He turned the defibrillator as high as he felt comfortable considering Luffy’s condition, and then applied the proper gel before pressing the electrodes into their positions and sending the shocks through Luffy.

**_Jolt.  Jolt.  Jolt._ **

Luffy’s body lifted with wave of electricity, and he sucked in a breath, waiting for a heartbeat.

Nothing, Luffy heart hadn’t responded. He slammed his fist on the table, noticing the tremble in his hands. “Don’t leave me.” He begged, looking at Luffy’s unresponsive face. “Don’t you dare give up, you are a fighter, a survivor, you always have been.” He mumbled, not because he expected Luffy to hear the words but because it comforted him.

He restarted the defibrillator. Sending the second round of electricity through Luffy.

**_Jolt.  Jolt.  Jolt._ **

The heart started to beat, and he let out a breath he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding in. His face fell when the heart almost instantly stopped again, causing the harsh beep of the heart monitor flat lining to once again fill the room.

“Damnit, no.” He sobbed, his emotions finally washing over him. He was too late. “You can’t do this to me.” He slid his hands under Luffy’s cold back, pulling the limp body into his arms. There was no warmth; this was not how it was supposed to be.

“Just work.” He begged to the defibrillator next to him, tightening his arms around the motionless Luffy. “Please come back to me.” He continued speaking into Luffy’s neck, not caring if he sounded pathetic. He’d gladly beg to god if it would bring Luffy back to him. “You’re not supposed to be cold.” He whimpered, feeling the tears slide down his cheeks.

He pulled Luffy back away from him, looking for any sort of life. Where was the blush Luffy usually wore when he was being held? Where was the smile he loved? The determined eyes? There was nothing but blood on Luffy’s face now. No, he was wrong, there was one thing left.

He traced the scar under Luffy’s eye, feeling his heart shatter. He’d never felt pain like this, this was worse than any physical pain he’d ever felt. How was he going to recover?

**_“Don’t you think it suits me?” Luffy asked, as they lay in bed. He smiled, tracing the freshly healed scar under his lover’s eye. “Of course.” He murmured, leaning down to catch Luffy’s lips with his own. He pulled away, surprised to find Luffy’s eyes filled with tears._ **

**_“Did I say something wrong?” He asked, and Luffy shook his head smiling. “No. I just never thought I’d be as happy as I am now, I’m not crying because I’m sad.” Luffy hiccupped, and that warmth he’d learn to call love filled him._ **

**_He wiped away the tears before kissing Luffy again, not minding the salty taste on his lips._ **

He blinked as the unwanted memory washed over him. What was the point of remembering their happiness if he’d never be able to enjoy it again. He bit his lip, drawing blood. No, he refused to not feel Luffy in his arms again; he refused to let Luffy die without ever apologizing for their fight. He refused to let Luffy die. What was he doing accepting defeat?

He laid Luffy back down, reconnecting the defibrillator.

**_Jolt.  Jolt.  Jolt._ **

The heart remained still, and he sucked in a shaky breath.

“Damnit, Luffy! Just come back!” He snarled, turning the defibrillator higher.

**_Jolt.  Jolt.  Jolt._ **

Tears blurred his vision and he sank down onto his knees letting out a sob of relief.

There was a heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, also Law is a doctor, I’m not, so if anything is wrong sorry about that!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Doflamingo**

He knocked, once, twice, almost a third before the door was open in front of him. His annoyance at being made to wait vanished and the snarky comment he had been planning to make died on his lips. His darling nephew, who had always been perfect and well-kept, was a completely different man. There wasn’t even a scowl on Law’s lips as they stared at each other.

Dried blood was caked around Law’s fingernails, and his hair stuck out in odd places, it was caked together with what he assumed was also blood. The smell wasn’t the best either, how long had it been since his nephew showered? Or better yet slept? Law looked like a zombie, with his pale face and tired eyes.

Law stepped to the side and he entered his nephew’s house. To his surprise the house was also messy, the kitchen was thrown around and he could only assume Law had been eating in a rush. Clicking his tongue he turned to the oddly quiet Law.

“Quite a mess you left me back there.” He grumbled, thinking back to the bloody basement and kitchen he’d ordered his subordinates to clean up almost two days ago. It’d been a long taxing job, but he’d gotten it pristine. The body of the copycat had been missing though; he’d expected to find it. It had been a bit disappointing.

“Follow me.” Law mumbled. He frowned at the lack of commentary but followed his nephew whose steps quickened the further down the hallway they got. As he turned into the room Law lead him he froze, shocked at the sight. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting but it wasn’t _this._

His nephew’s lover, Luffy was laid on the bed with various machines hooked up to him, it was makeshift hospital. Luffy’s condition was critical; he didn’t need to be a doctor to know that. Bandages were wrapped around the boy’s chest, and bruising covered almost every part of skin he could see. If it wasn’t for the beep of the heart monitor and the shallow rise and fall of Luffy’s chest he would have mistaken him for dead.

He turned to look at Law who stood beside him, not looking at Luffy but at him with dark, unreadable eyes. “And the blonde?” He asked, not liking the way Law’s eye twitched at the question. “I need you to stay here.” Law urged, suddenly pacing toward the door and back toward the bed. It was a strange display, and he wondered how stable Law was mentally.

“Since when do you give me orders?” He chuckled, half joking. He didn’t mind watching Luffy, if only for a few hours but at the same time he didn’t want his nephew to think he could just order him around. This was not the kind of relationship he would have with Law, or anybody. He made his own choices.

“Yes or no?” Law snapped back, halting his pacing. A flash of rage shone in Law’s eyes, and he couldn’t help standing a bit taller to intimidate the younger. Law had always been so composed, who was this man? As the seconds passed Law’s expression changed from rage to grim and he started pacing again.

He watched for a while longer, noting the twitch of Law’s fingers and the way his nephew paused if only for a moment to look toward the door and then at Luffy. “I came didn’t I?” He finally grumbled, walking over and sitting in the lone chair next to the bed.

Law watched him sit, and then took another glance at Luffy before leaving the room.

..

**Law**

He could only trust Doflamingo to watch Luffy for a couple of hours; it was more that all he could handle was a couple of hours away from Luffy. What if his condition took another turn for the worse? He’d only deemed him stable enough to be without his constant care this morning. What if he got another fever?

He paused at the top of the stairs that lead down to the basement, that lead down to _him_. Luffy would be fine, he needed to do this. This needed to be taken care of. He hurried down the stairs, ignoring the smell of urine.

The blonde was tied up on the operation table, sitting in his own piss. He counted back, it’d been almost a day and half since he’d moved the blonde here. The blonde blinked at him, and then started to mumble something through his gag.

“I don’t want to hear you.” He hissed, ignoring the urge to cover his ears. His mind was jumbled, and he had to take a breath before walking toward the table. The sooner this was over with the better, once this vermin was dead maybe he could shower, or sleep without worrying about Luffy.

He started by removing the blonde’s clothes, just like the blonde had done with Luffy. He tossed the soiled clothes into the corner of the room. This was not a kill he wanted; there was no pleasure in this only rage.

Rage because he had to do this alone. Rage because until Luffy was awake, he’d never know the extent of what this blonde had done to him. Rage because Luffy was barely alive on the floor above them because of this blonde. Rage because this blonde had dared to claim his title as the Surgeon of Death. He’d never been so blinded by hate before. No he wasn’t getting joy from this, just a grim satisfaction at the thought of the blonde being gone, never again being able to cause problems.

He turned around, grabbing a metal bar resting against the wall. He’d brought it in from the garage, and knew exactly where he wanted to place it. The blonde’s eyes widened in fear as he stood in front of the operation table, bar in hand.

The blonde’s legs were bound at ankles, and he easily lifted the legs placing the bar at the entrance of the blonde’s rectum. “How dare you touch what’s mine.” He whispered. The blonde cried out desperately, trying to scoot away from the intrusion. He tightened his hold on the ankles and pushed, ignoring the cries and resistance.

Blood pooled onto the table from the torn rectum, and he only stopped pushing when the bar was more than halfway inserted. The blonde had passed out from the pain, and he walked around to the side of the table to slap the blonde awake. “We aren’t done.”

The blonde blinked awake, wincing in pain. He grabbed a scalpel and slid it roughly across the blonde’s upper stomach. “I’ll show you what a real surgeon can do.” He promised, and reached into the cut. To his surprise the blonde started to thrash wildly.

He looked up to find a pair of darker eyes watching him, “Look who decided to stop by.” He acknowledged the second personality and then reached higher up into the cut. Once he found the organ he wanted, he gave a hard tug. The blonde arched up in pain, and he sighed.

A new idea formed in his head and unbound the ties on the arms. The blonde was too pained to put up a fight anyways. He first grabbed the right arm, and slid his scalpel vertically down, careful not to cut the artery. “These arms will never touch what’s mine.” He mumbled, slicing the nerve and watching the arm go limp. He did the same to the left, and then looked down at the blondes genitals.

He’d yet to castrate a person. The blonde didn’t deserve the organs anyway. He sliced everything away.

The image of Luffy beating a person filled his mind, and he smiled fondly before deciding to grab the back of the blonde’s head and slam it repeatedly into the side of the table. The face was swollen and dripping blood when he finally grew breathless. Now it looked like Luffy had taken a part of this.

Another idea entered his mind, his final idea. This blonde would die the same way Luffy had. He grabbed the defibrillator, and set it on the table before cutting a neat X into the blonde’s chest. He ignored the gel, and turned the defibrillator the highest it could go before jolting the blonde.

He was sweating by the time the blonde was dead, he’d forgotten what count he was on but the charred skin indicated a lot of electricity had passed through the body. He turned the machine off, and removed the burnt heart. Once the heart was jarred he started to stitch the blonde, not feeling much of anything.

There was still something missing, he felt, as he stared at the dead body. On a whim he grabbed the bloody scalpel from the table and carved **SD/X** into the stomach.

..

**Doflamingo**

He stood as Law entered the room, his nephew was covered in blood but that wasn’t what shocked him. It was the expressionless, lifeless eyes. Law didn’t speak to him, only brushed past him to sit in the chair next to the bed and stare at Luffy.

“I’ll be off now.” He muttered uncomfortably. Law didn’t move, and he once again found himself questioning his nephew’s sanity. Sighing, he walked out of the room and headed toward the front door. Well, was heading toward the front door until something caught his eye.

Law had left the door to the basement open, and he knew he’d never get another chance like this. Every time he had visited Law had kept that door locked tight, he was curious to know what was down there. He skipped merrily down the steps, and felt his mouth fall open. Now he knew where the blonde was.

Now he had known Law was a serial killer, how could he not but he hadn’t realized his darling nephew was quite this sadistic. He wasn’t quite sure how to react, or what to feel. The buzzing in his pocket brought him out of his thoughts and he answered without glancing at the caller ID.

“What are you doing? We have a meeting in an hour.” Crocodile griped, the distant sound of people arguing behind him. “You could have just said you were worried about me.” He cooed, smirking at Crocodile’s loud grunt.

“Go ahead and cancel the meeting. I found something more interesting.” He paused, eyeing the blonde. “Oh, and call Vergo, I have an order to place.” He chirped. “Wha-.” Crocodile started and he ended the call. This would be fun, he smirked.

..

**Law**

He leaned heavily against the shower wall, letting the water run over him. The door was open and the sound of the heart monitor was the only relief he found. It’d been a day since Doflamingo had left, and Luffy was stable enough for him to feel comfortable with showering.

After dressing he sighed and walked down into the basement, wanting to move the blonde’s body. It was hard to feel anything when he noticed the body gone; he knew who had taken it. He didn’t want to owe his uncle more than he already did, and he sat down tiredly against the basement wall. How long had it been since he’d slept?

Luckily his phone was sitting on the counter next to the burnt heart, and he stood shakily. The phone only rang once before his uncle answered with a cheerful, “You’re welcome.”. He rubbed the back of his neck, before responding. “What do you want?”

Doflamingo was silent for a moment before chuckling, “Time will tell.” With that the call ended.

He dropped the phone and headed back up to check on Luffy.

..

**Mihawk**

He walked around assessing the two bodies in front of him, listening to Lucci who was standing next to the first body, hands behind his back. “And these markings.” Lucci nodded to the neck of the dead girl, and the white haired doctor Rayleigh, immediately answered. “Strangulation.”

Not the cause of death. “Yes, but not the cause of death.” Lucci murmured, he had always been the talker. Rayleigh nodded, remaining silent and he walked over to stand across from Lucci. “And these puncture wounds?” Lucci asked.

“The incision wounds were done with some kind of blade.” Rayleigh responded, pointing to the incisions on the stomach. No, his partner wanted to know about the marks on the arm. “No, these.” Lucci sighed, pointing to the small wounds on the arm.

Rayleigh’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he put his glasses on, “Unidentified markings.” Rayleigh coughed, seeming embarrassed. Lucci’s nose scrunched in annoyance but before another word could be said the door to the morgue slammed open.

“Why was I not informed that the BAU arrived?” Another white haired male growled, an unlit cigar hung out of his mouth.  “Smoker.” Rayleigh greeted. Ah, Smoker, the head of the police department for this county.

“This is under our jurisdiction now; I’m Unit Chief Special Agent, Dracule Mihawk.” He introduced himself and then motioned to Lucci, “And this is S.S.A, Rob Lucci. We are advising this case as of now.” He turned back to the bodies, expecting that to be that.

Instead of leaving Smoker grunted, “Is there anything here that’s going to lead us to the Surgeon of Death?” Smoker looked annoyed, and Lucci was chewing on his lip, looking at the pictures for this case and comparing them to the bodies on the tables.

“We’ve looked at these bodies multiple times, if there was anything to find my subordinate’s would have found it.” Smoker spoke up again, not taking to being ignored. Lucci rolled his eyes, and handed him the photos. “You need new subordinates.” Lucci barked.

He glanced at the photos, and walked over to Smoker who was glaring at a smirking Lucci. “Dig up the other bodies,” He ordered, “Immediately.” He emphasized when Smoker scowled. He pushed past the man, Lucci on his heels. “Are you crazy? Do you know how much work that would be?” Smoker complained.

“That wasn’t a request it was an order.” He snapped, causing Smoker to turn red. “We are dealing with more than one killer.”

..

He looked at Lucci, who had the pictures scattered across his lap in the passenger seat of the car. Lucci’s eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. “Thoughts?” He asked, and Lucci sighed. “I can’t make sense of this, we’ve dealt with two killers before but never have the bodies been so similar and at the same time so strikingly different. Do you think a mimic?” Lucci lifted two photos comparing the bodies.

“Perhaps, though we won’t know for sure until we examine all the bodies together, for now we will head to the dumping grounds.” He turned the car, heading toward their destination.

..

They had just walked up to the dumping grounds, when something unexpected was found. Another body, strung up like a puppet on one of the trees a few feet away from the crosses. It’d been a shock, but he was glad they’d been the ones to find it.

“Call this in, and no reporters.” He ordered Lucci, who nodded and pulled out his phone. He walked carefully toward the body, making sure not to harm any evidence. Though, the area looked clean, too clean.

His eyes were chest level with the hanging body, and as he assessed his first thought was overkill. This was done with rage and hatred. The body was castrated, and there was object penetration, a sexually based killer? The ankles, and wrist were badly bruised, there was a struggle.

The face was beaten in; this killer was defacing their victim. The incisions were, perfect, this killer was knowledgeable. This was no first kill. Severe burns, possible electrocution. A missing heart, possible connection to the current case.

“Yes.” Lucci barked, and hung up the phone. He turned around, motioning for Lucci to come. “Follow my footsteps.” He ordered. Lucci walked up, and he let Lucci study the body for a few minutes. Lucci started to talk without any prodding. “The incisions are similar to that god awful, annoying, Buggy the clown,” He held back a small chuckle, remembering the case, “Until you get to the chest that resembles Enel,” He nodded in agreement, “But either way this is too much overkill, this looks like an vendetta.” Lucci finished.

“The unsub definitely wanted this body to be found,” He agreed, “Some kind of statement.” Lucci tsked, and narrowed his eyes at the open hole in the man’s chest. “Any connection to the Surgeon of Death?” Lucci asked. “Ironically it’s on the same dumping ground but we need to get this body with the others to know for sure.” He sighed, hating not having answers.

The sound of feet caused both of them to turn around, a scowling Smoker, and multiple police entered the scene. A few police turned away from the body, throwing up and Lucci frowned in distaste. Smoker started shouting out orders, “Set up barriers, no one is allowed in without my approval.” He tuned out the rest of the orders, retracing his steps with Lucci following.

“I need this body brought to the morgue, and get me an ID on this victim.” He interrupted Smoker, who turned to look at him in annoyance. “I know what I am doing.” Smoker snapped. Lucci snorted beside him and Smoker scowled.

“Lucci, come.” He beckoned, walking past Smoker and toward the graves. As they stared down at the crosses, Lucci spoke, “There are no drag marks, this unsub is strong.” He could hear a pinch of concern in Lucci’s voice. “Or very clean.” He corrected.

“Lay the photos down in their appropriate spots.” He ordered, and Lucci pulled the photos out of the bag slung across his shoulder. As Lucci was laying the photos down, he frowned. “I can’t place this one; it was the one found washed up.” Lucci held out the remaining photo which he took. “Three perfectly buried, two scattered.” He murmured. Certainly strange.

“Give me the other photo, of the scattered.” Lucci walked back to the photo quite a distance away from them and brought it back. He looked at both of the photos side by side, noting the strange markings on each of their arms. “Put your gloves on and pick up that rose.” He ordered.

As he compared the rose to the pictures he connected the dots, these wounds were caused from rose thorns. “Give me the other three photos.” He commanded and Lucci obeyed. There were no wounds. “Unsub visited bodies, but only left roses on the three without the markings, quite strange.” He murmured, not expecting Lucci to answer.

“We have found enough here, lets head back to the morgue.” He mumbled, lost in thoughts. As they walked away from the crime scene he heard Lucci hiss at Smoker. “I told you no reporters.”

..

**Law**

“I’m taking a leave of absence.” He muttered into the phone, his boss’s angry voice sounding through. He tuned out the angry words, “Thank you.” He murmured, hanging up when his boss was done shouting. He scrolled through his numbers calling Luffy’s boss next.

“Hello.” Koala answered perkily, and he sighed. “I know this is abrupt but we have a critical situation at home that requires our attention and Luffy will no longer be able to work.” He stated blunted. “Is everything okay?” Koala asked. “Thank you for your understanding.” He replied, hanging up.

It’d been almost a week since Luffy had been hurt, and he’d been putting off the calls but the risk of having somebody stop by wasn’t welcome, and he’d finally brought himself to do it. Now that he had handled that he could spend his time just healing Luffy.

He placed his hand on Luffy’s forehead, and frowned in worry when Luffy groaned and tossed his head to the side. Was Luffy uncomfortable? The fever hadn’t been high last time he’d checked. He fretted over Luffy, and then turned to increase the morphine he was giving to Luffy through his IV drip.  

He also increased the meds, before pulling the blanket down to Luffy’s waist and unwrapping the bandaging around Luffy’s chest. As he sat Luffy up, a whimper escaped Luffy’s lips. “I know it hurts, but I have to clean your wound.” He comforted Luffy, whose eyes were still closed. He wasn’t sure Luffy could hear him; Luffy had opened his eyes two days ago, though only for a couple minutes. It was still progress.

He cleaned the wound, happy that there was no sign of infection, and then drained the excess fluid that had built up. The skin around the wound was still an angry red, and bruised but he knew it’d take a long time for something of this extent to heal. He slowly rewrapped Luffy, pausing every time Luffy groaned against his shoulder.

He laid Luffy back down softly, and sat back in the chair next to the bed. “Keep fighting for me.” He murmured, watching Luffy who showed no signs of hearing him. Yawning he let himself slump forward, rest his forehead on the edge of the bed, and close his eyes. He was exhausted.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Law**

The hardest part of Luffy being hurt was the silence. He once used to enjoy silence, but now it just made the house feel empty. He found himself more often than not turning on a T.V just to fill the room with noise.

Even when he couldn’t focus on whatever show was being played, the sound seemed to help pass the time. He spent most of his time staring at whatever show was playing, not really focusing on the plot, just the moving images.

Luffy had woken up a few times in the last few days, but the medication he was on always caused him to fall back asleep within minutes. He had slowly been decreasing the amount of medication he was giving Luffy as the days passed, and he knew Luffy was likely to soon wake up fully.

The thought frightened and joyed him. He turned his head, watching Luffy’s steady breathing, wondering what Luffy’s first words would be. “Surgeon of Death on rampage.” Somebody spoke, and he blinked not sure he heard the words.

He turned away from Luffy in confusion, looking for the source of the words and noticed the T.V had been on a news channel.  He turned up the volume, just as a picture of the blonde he killed filled the screen. Most of the body was blurred but he knew immediately that it was the blonde, strung up on a tree.

As the shock died away he reached for his phone, wanting to demand an answer from Doflamingo. Why would his uncle do this? As the phone rang he knew his uncle wasn’t going to pick up. He ended the call, resisting the urge to slam his phone against the counter.

He looked back up at the news, which was now showing two men observing the crosses where his bodies had been buried. “With the escalation of these crimes it seems the FBI has finally decided to step up.” The reporter spoke, just as cops started to request them to leave.

He sighed and turned off the T.V, this was just getting worse and worse. His head throbbed, and he sagged back in the chair wishing he could just sleep it all away. How had things changed so drastically in just a few weeks? He usually wasn’t an optimist but he had truly believed that he would have more time with Luffy.

Now the future seemed bleak, everything had turned from perfect to messy much too quickly. He couldn’t see it getting better.

A loud beep interrupted his thoughts, and he noticed Luffy’s phone lighting up again. It’d been going off for the last few days, and he grumbled in annoyance. He might as well turn the thing off; he reached for the phone and stopped from turning it off when an unknown number caught his eye.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he quickly opened Luffy’s phone, ignoring the text messages  from Nami and Sanji and opening the text from the unknown number. He read the first text.

_Hey man its Kid. Got your number from blondie whats this I hear about you quitting? Wont you miss me?”_

He frowned at the last part, who was Kid? He read the second text sent a couple days after the first.

_I was just kidding with that missing part. Are you all right dude?_

He snorted, and read the third text. Sent a day after the second.

_I just found out you’re dealing with family issues. Call me if you need anything.”_

His eyes narrowed, and he read the final and most recent text.

_Hey Koala said your last check is ready. Still sad that you quit.”_

He rolled his eyes, and a pained groan from the bed caused him to drop the phone in a hurry.

Luffy whose eyes were squinted in pain was trying to lift himself up with shaky arms. “Luffy wait!” He yelled in panic, Luffy’s wounds were still in danger of reopening. He rushed forward, helping Luffy sit up and placing pillows behind Luffy for support. “Water.” Luffy croaked, taking in deep breathes.

He pulled the water bottle he’d had on the counter and opened it, placing a straw in and handing it to Luffy. He shuffled nervously as Luffy sipped the water up, it felt like ages since he’d seen Luffy so active. He frowned, as Luffy coughed, spitting up most of the water but didn’t say anything.

After a few minutes Luffy stopped drinking, and then groaned loudly. “Everything hurts.”

..

**Luffy**

It hurt, to move, to breathe, and to even drink the water that had been given to him. This was worse than any beating he’d ever received. It was hard to think through the pain, but as he drank the water his mind started to clear.

The room was familiar, and after a few seconds to process the furniture he knew he was at home, in the bedroom. How did he get here? He let his eyes scan further, looking out into the hallway. Where was the blonde? He looked down at the bandaging wrapped around his chest, why did he hurt so much?

He attempted to move again, and then groaned as pain sliced through his chest. Everything hurt. “I can increase your pain meds again.” A familiar voice spoke, and he wondered if he’d spoken his pain out loud. He didn’t answer, only acknowledged the annoying needle in his hand that was connected to an IV drip.

He took a nervous sip of the water, looking around the room again. He didn’t want to look at the person he knew the voice belonged to. He was too ashamed and scared. Did Law hate him now? What kind of expression would Law have?

He took a deep breathe, he wasn’t a coward. Slowly he turned to look at Law, shocked at what he saw. Law’s hair was overgrown, and he even had a goatee, he was wearing sweats something he’d never seen Law in, and his eyes were more sleep deprived than he’d ever seen them. He’d never seen Law so unkept.  What was worse was that Law’s face was completely expressionless.

“You have a goatee.” His chuckled nervously, watching Law’s eyes widen at the comment. Law reached up to rub his chin, “I guess I do, I haven’t taken the time to shave.” Law murmured, eyes locked on him. “You should keep it, it looks good on you.” He complimented, forcing himself to stare back at Law.

They sat there for a minute, just looking at each other. He could feel the tension and was about to break the eye contact when Law spoke. “Do you want me to increase the medicine?” Law looked toward the IV almost eagerly.

“No.” He responded because he wasn’t weak, and he knew the medicine would most likely put him back to sleep. He needed answers from Law however awkward it was between them. “Are you sure? Your injuries are quite extensive.” Law remained looking at the IV instead of him.

He saw his opening, “My injuries?” He asked, noticing the way Law’s hands clenched at the arm rest of the chair. “When I found you, you had internal bleeding. You got an infection due to exposure and blood poisoning, you have severe burns, and currently sixty stitches along your chest.” Law bluntly relayed his injuries to him, not making eye contact.

He grimaced, not wanting to know how badly his chest would be scarred. “Found?” He asked weakly, not really wanting to know what Law saw when he was found. Instead of answering Law just closed his eyes, nodding once.

He felt a knot form in his throat at Law’s pained expression, “Are you mad?” He choked out, he couldn’t understand why Law would save him, if it caused this much pain. “Luffy.” Law shook his head, and brought up a hand to cover his eyes that were still tightly closed.

“Tell me what happened.” He demanded, panic starting to form in his chest. What had Law seen that caused this kind of reaction? “The only thing that’s important is that you are alive.” Law muttered, his lips turning down into a frown.

He also frowned, no that wasn’t what was important. “Where is the blonde? Law, tell me what happened.” He spoke louder, causing another sharp pain shoot through him. “Nothing happened.” Law mumbled, turning his head again. He noticed the faint yellow of a healing bruise along Law’s cheek.

“Just tell me!” He shouted, and then winced, placing a hand on the searing pain shooting through his chest. “I don’t know!” Law shouted back, finally looking at him. He shook his head, ignoring the pain. “Yes you do.” He stared at Law, not backing down. He needed to know.

“I really don’t know, I found you naked in a pool of blood.” Law’s voice wavered, and he sagged down into the chair, looking utterly defeated. A wave of memories flashed through his mind, the agonizing pain of being ripped open, the feeling of never seeing Law again. He could feel the blood drain from his face.

“Let’s not talk about this.” Law urged. “Did you kill him?” He asked, not liking the way Law tensed. An image of the blonde’s smirk filled his head and he shuddered. The image of Law facing off against the blonde was unwanted. “Is that even a question?” Law mumbled, sounding as defeated as he looked.

He let his eyes meet Law’s again, and a wave of hurt filled him at how expressionless they were. He knew he had ruined everything, there was no way Law would forgive him after pulling the stunt he did. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

Law remained silent for a moment before standing abruptly. “Just rest,” Law ordered, and then headed toward the door. “I’ll go fix you something to eat.” Law sighed, and then left the room. He wanted to curl into a ball once Law was gone. The pain of Law’s rejection was worse than the pain in his chest. He wanted to go back in time and change his decisions, he’d been so dumb. He’d ruined everything.

..

**Law**

He felt ashamed as he headed away from the bedroom. He knew his lack of affection was hurting Luffy, but he’d been so unprepared for Luffy to wake up, and the questions had pained him more than he’d thought they would.

 The memory of finding Luffy basically dead, and then the worse memory of Luffy dying in front of him was too much to handle right now. He just wanted to escape for a few moments; he needed to catch his breath. Sobbing in Luffy’s arms wouldn’t help either of them.

He was staring at the kitchen when a knock on the door caused him to jump. He’d completely forgotten to fix the gate; he sighed and walked toward the door. A smirking red-head was standing in front of him when he pulled the door open. “Do you need something?” He asked, annoyed that he had to talk to someone when he was so unstable. He wanted to just crawl in the bed next to Luffy and sleep.

“Uh, yeah, I was looking for Luffy.” The redhead chuckled. “What is this concerning?” He snapped, not liking how warmly the redhead spoke Luffy’s name. “I’m Kid, I worked with Luffy. Just stopping by to give him his last pay check.” So this was the man who was texting Luffy, he frowned in distaste.

“Is that all?” He asked, reaching for the envelope in Kid’s hand. There was no way this guy was going to be allowed to see Luffy. Kid pulled the envelope back, and he narrowed his eyes at the grinning guy. He wasn’t in the mood for this. “I was hoping to give it to him myself.” Kid chuckled.

_Never_ , his mind growled and he stood up taller. He noticed Kid do the same, puffing out his chest. He sized up the taller male, who did this man think he was? Coming to his house and requesting to see Luffy. “Luffy is unavailable.” He snapped.

“Then i’ll come back later.” Kid insisted, grinning wider. “Luffy is very busy with family business, I’m sure he’d appreciate it if you just gave me his check.” He growled, feeling the urge to snap Kid’s neck. “No can do, orders are orders. Let Luffy know I dropped by.” Kid crossed his arms, and he sucked in a breath.

“Very well.” He grimaced, closing the door in Kid’s face. Why couldn’t they just be left in peace?

He walked back to the kitchen, debating on what to cook Luffy when a loud crash sounded through the house. He rushed toward the room, had that Kid guy broken in? As he slammed the door open, instead of seeing a broken window like he’d been expecting he found Luffy panting, curled into himself on the floor.

He dropped next to Luffy, and the panting turned into distressed sobs. “Why did you save me?” Luffy cried, gulping in breathes of air. He grabbed Luffy’s shoulders, trying to uncurl Luffy. What had brought this on? Luffy was clearly having a panic attack.

“Why am I alive?” Luffy sobbed, gripping at the bandages wrapped around his chest. He held Luffy harder, worried that Luffy would reopen the wound. “Luffy calm down, your wounds.” He made sure his voice was gentle, even with the rising worry he felt.

“My fault, I never listen.” Luffy coughed out, wincing in pain. He moved his hands from Luffy’s shoulders to his face, frowning when Luffy flinched away from his touch. “I ruin everything, why?” Luffy finally looked up at him, eyes filled with tears.

He opened his mouth, searching for the right words to calm Luffy. No words came to him, and Luffy who’d been waiting in the silence let his head drop, crying harder. He felt his own panic fill him as blood started to seep through Luffy’s bandaging, he knew he needed to calm Luffy soon.

Luffy suddenly lurched toward the floor, out of breath from crying and he caught him gently. “Luffy, listen.” He pulled Luffy against his chest, feeling the wetness of blood soak into his shirt. Luffy shook his head against his chest, letting out another string of sobbing.

“I need you to breathe for me.” He cooed, rubbing Luffy’s back softly. He could hear Luffy suck in a deep breathe, and then cry weakly. “Deep breathes.” He murmured, bringing a hand up and sliding it through Luffy’s hair. How long had it been since he’d touched Luffy like this? How long since he’d been able to hear Luffy’s voice? Luffy was alive.

A wave of emotions crashed over him, what had he been doing earlier? Why hadn’t he held Luffy like this as soon as he’d awoken?  He pulled away; looking down into Luffy’s swollen eyes, he’d caused this. Luffy looked back up at him, small and vulnerable. “I love you that is why.” He brought both hands up to caress Luffy’s cheek, his scar.

Luffy looked unsure, but brought his hand up to cover the one of his cheek. “You were right; we live together or not at all.” He whispered, noticing his own eyes blurring from tears. He’d been so scared when he’d found Luffy, he was still scared.

Luffy leaned forward, into his chest, letting out another sob. He brought both of his hands down to clutch at Luffy’s back. “I’m so sorry.” Luffy cried, and he hugged Luffy tighter into him. “Don’t be.” He whispered, kissing the top of Luffy’s head.

..

**Mihawk**

He stared at the array of clippings in front of him, all of the Surgeon of Death. Lucci stood behind him, examining the table in the middle of the small basement. “Cavendish, mentally unstable, history of being treated for split personality disorder.” Lucci read off the file, and he hummed continuing to study the clippings. “This guy liked attention; he was a pageant kid, always helping out around town, and always seen mourning at the Surgeon of Deaths grave site.” Lucci grunted.

“He had an obsession with the Surgeon of Death.” He muttered, causing Lucci to walk up behind him and study the clippings. “This is like a shrine; my suspicion of a mimic is growing stronger.” Lucci leaned over him to get a closer look, and he stepped away from the wall. “This place is to clean; I want this checked for blood.” He ordered a younger colleague who nodded quickly. “We will get that ready right away, sir.” She answered before hurrying off.

“Come, Lucci. Let our colleagues work.” He called, heading upstairs and into the equally clean kitchen. It was strange that the rest of Cavendish’s house seemed messy and lived in, but the kitchen and basement were spotless. He narrowed his eyes, looking for anything amiss.

“Cavendish is not the Surgeon of Death.” He commented once Lucci was by his side. “Why do you say that?” Lucci asked, suspiciously looking around the kitchen. “By the rose bushes outside, he can be tied to the two bodies found that are messily executed. There is no way he was connected to the first three bodies.” He scoffed, wondering how the other investigators had ever assumed the five victims had all been killed by the same person.

“Why was Cavendish’s body exploited the way it was, I don’t understand why the real Surgeon of Death reacted so violently after being silent for almost two years.” Lucci huffed, rubbing the back of his neck. He raised an eyebrow at his partner; the answer was obvious to him. “Because of pride and power, the Surgeon of Death is a collector, and by the looks of it has signs of OCD. This mimic simply messed up his routine, and he didn’t like that.” He answered.

“The SD/X must be close then to be able to see the news and tract down Cavendish so quickly.” Lucci murmured, looking back down at the file. “SD/X?” He questioned, taking the file and narrowing his eyes at the carved marking on Cavendish’s body. “It must be his signature.” Lucci commented, and he shook his head.

“SD could stand for Surgeon of Death, but the X doesn’t make sense.” He sighed, trying to place the weird marking to anything relevant in the case. He came up blank, and handed the file back to Lucci, slightly annoyed.

“Sir, the area is ready to be checked for blood.” The young female from earlier interrupted timidly. “Good, I want this kitchen prepared for a blood check as well.” He ordered, walking past the female and into the basement.

The lights were turned off, and as the UV light went over the area his eyes widened. He’d expected blood, but not quite this much. “This is brutal.” Lucci mumbled next to him, looking taken aback. “A struggle happened here.” He spoke, more to himself than Lucci. “How can you be sure?” Lucci asked. “A hunch.” He hummed, studying the splatter of blood.

The kitchen was ready quicker than the basement, and he frowned at the amount of blood the kitchen showed. “Possible scuffle here.” He murmured, moving next to the sink. There was a high possibility they’d be able to attain a blood sample. “Swab that sink.” He ordered.

It wasn’t long before he heard the words, “We found blood.” He nodded, “Send it to forensics.”

..

**Law**

Luffy looked up at him, eyes determined. As the days passed, Luffy was growing more and more impatient. “I want to walk and I need to shower.” Luffy complained, shuffling across the bed until he was sitting on the edge.

“Just let me wash you off again, let’s not push it.” He argued; ready to catch Luffy if he attempted to stand. “I feel useless, I can handle it.” Luffy rolled his eyes, pressing his feet against the rug, testing his weight. He could see the gleam in Luffy’s eyes and he knew this wasn’t an argument he could win.

“At least let me help.” He muttered, quickly sliding an arm around Luffy’s waist not waiting for a reply. Luffy gave a grunt of protest but accepted the help. It took only one try for Luffy to stand, but as soon as Luffy took the first step his knees shook and gave out. He was glad he’d offered to help, if not Luffy would be face first in the carpet.

He helped Luffy back to his feet and they slowly made their way to the shower. He ignored Luffy’s protest as he helped him undress and then stepped into the shower with him. “I said I could do it alone.” Luffy grumbled, and he rolled his eyes lathering up a sponge to help Luffy wash.

Luffy no longer needed bandaging but he was still cautious as he patted the healing wound on Luffy’s chest. It’d scar, he frowned, quickly moving on to wash Luffy’s lower body. As he was patting lower, Luffy flinched, pushing him away.

He quickly grabbed a hold of Luffy’s arm, keeping the younger from slipping. Panic filled him, and the unwanted question he’d yet to ask Luffy entered his mind. “D-Did he touch you?” He stuttered, not able to stop the question from leaving his lips.

Luffy stared at him wide eyed, and opened his mouth to answer before closing it. Luffy’s eyes flickered away, and he knew Luffy was contemplating what to tell him. “Please don’t lie to me.” He choked, he needed to know what that blonde had done to Luffy, and he wanted to know every detail no matter how hard.

Luffy just stared at him for another minute before shaking his head. Relief washed over him, and leaned down to rest his forehead against Luffy’s.

..

**Mihawk**

He tapped his finger against the desk in annoyance. “Are you saying what I think you are saying?” Lucci grumbled, leaning back in the chair across from him. “Unfortunately I am.” He sighed, taking a drink of the coffee in front of him.

Before Lucci could respond Smoker walked into the office, frowning. “I have the results from the blood swab.” Smoker grunted, handing the papers to Lucci who was the closet to the door. “And?” Lucci asked, instead of looking at the papers. His partner enjoyed annoying Smoker.

“No match. The blood isn’t Cavendish’s.” Smoker grumbled, pulling a cigar from his pocket. He looked at Lucci who was looking back at him with excitement. “This leads us nowhere. Even with you guys here we have nothing.” Smoker hummed, lighting the cigar much to his distaste.

“No, this is everything.” Lucci protested. “It is the Surgeon of Deaths blood.” He agreed with Lucci. “It could be anybody’s.” Smoker disagreed, inhaling a puff of smoke. “You don’t clean up a crime scene that isn’t yours.” Lucci snapped, glaring at Smoker.

Smoker frowned and then turned to the female subordinate who’d followed in after him. “Inform the public to be cautious.” Smoker ordered and she nodded. “I order you to stop.” He yelled, causing the female to stop in her tracks and glance around uneasily.

“These are not your subordinates to order.” Smoker growled, his face turning red. “Idiots.” Lucci grumbled, rolling his eyes. “I do not want any more of this on the news, how many times do I need to say this? The news is what created this mess in the first place.” He stood up, daring Smoker to defy him.

Smoker’s eyes narrowed but he stood down. “Do you even have a plan proceeding forward?” Smoker grumbled. “Yes, this _Surgeon_ was unhinged in his last kill. It’s only a matter of time before he gives himself away. For now we wait.” He replied, taking a seat.

..

**Law**

The doorbell ringing was what caused him to sit up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Luffy was snoring contently beside him. He stretched, trying to shake off how tired he was before heading to answer the front door. He already had an idea of who it was, and the annoyance was already building before he even opened the door.

He was not surprised to find Kid standing in front of him once the door was open. Kid’s eyebrows rose as he looked him over, and he realized he was shirtless with bedhead. It was two in the afternoon, not that he cared what the redhead thought. His and Luffy’s sleeping schedule had gotten off track now that they both weren’t working.

Kid smirked, and anger filled him, he seriously disliked this redhead. He decided not to talk, just stare, and Kid finally shuffled before talking. “I’m back, is Luffy available now?” Kid asked. He crossed his arms, “No.” He stated bluntly, Luffy would never be available as far as he was concerned.

“The protective brother really suits you.” Kid chuckled, grinning at him. “Brother?” He muttered, not sure why Kid had assumed he was Luffy’s brother. “Yeah, that’s what you are right?” Kid laughed again, as if any other option would be insane.

He snorted, staring coldly at Kid. “What? Don’t tell me you’re the boyfriend?” Kid laughed even harder and he felt his blood start to boil. He wanted to take this idiot into the basement, and show him exactly what he was. “And if I am?” He growled, finding it hard to keep his emotions in check.

“Oh, come on. Luffy has never mentioned a boyfriend.” Kid stated smugly, obviously trying to rub in the fact that Luffy rarely talked about their relationship. “Luffy and I are not some insecure high school couple.” He scoffed, enjoying the way Kid’s expression faltered. “Luffy with an expressionless guy like you?” Kid mocked, eyes growing harder.

“Law, who is at the door?” The sleep filled voice of Luffy called from behind him. “Nobody important.” He called back, enjoying the way Kid frowned at that. He could hear Luffy’s footsteps, and then a small hand was clinging onto the waist band of his sweats.

Luffy nervously peaked out from behind him, eyes growing wide at the sight of Kid. He smiled at Luffy’s bed head, which he was sure Kid noticed. “Kid?” Luffy mumbled, and he smirked at Kid before stepping to side allowing Luffy to step in front of him. He knew Kid’s eyes were locked on Luffy’s hand that was clutching onto his sweats, and he possessively wrapped an arm around Luffy’s shoulders.

Kid suddenly looked defeated, “I just came to drop off your check.” Kid grumbled. “Okay.” Luffy shrugged, reaching for the check. His eyes narrowed as Kid’s eyes drifted down to Luffy’s bare legs, he’d forgotten that Luffy was only dressed in boxers and one of his larger t-shirts. He moved his hand to Luffy’s waist, and sent a warning glare to Kid. There’d be trouble if the redhead didn’t keep those wondering eyes away from Luffy.

His patience snapped when Kid had the audacity to caress Luffy’s hand as he handed him the check. He took a step forward, ready to remove the redhead from his property physically, but Kid was faster taking a few steps back with a wide smirk. “See you later Luffy, call me if you need anything.” Kid called, sprinting off the property and leaving him more than annoyed.

..

 Later that night after Luffy had eaten and fallen back asleep he sat up in the bed, examining the scar of Luffy’s chest. Unwanted memories flashed through his mind, and he quickly stood. He needed to get out of the house. He grabbed a pen and paper writing Luffy a quick note in case he woke before he returned. “Going to get some fresh air, if you need me I’ll be at our spot.”

He left the note on the dresser and jumped in the car, speeding off to their burial spot. Being around his bodies was sure to help him clear his mind. He parked the car, and headed off into the woods, already feeling himself calm down.

He was almost to his bodies, only a few feet away when a strong hand landed on his shoulder and jerked him around. He was shocked to find Kid glaring at him, “I thought I recognized you, the pisspot that’s dating Luffy.” Kid burped out, and he took a step back. Kid was drunk.

“Disgusting” He muttered, his nose crinkling at the smell of alcohol. “What kind of tricks did you play to get Luffy in bed with you?” Kid slurred, taking a step forward. He took another step back, recreating the distance between them. “Tricks?” He asked, frowning. How had this redhead managed to follow him through the woods while drunk?

“Well, yeah, you are old.” Kid laughed, burping again. The redhead suddenly stood up straighter like he’d found the answer, “Ah, so that’s what it is, who’d have thought cute little Luffy would have daddy issues.” Kid laughed obnoxiously, and his anger started to rise.

“You are walking a thin line.” He warned, not sure he could suppress his urge to kill the redhead. He’d already been annoyed earlier today and now when he was at his most sacred place this idiot had decided to follow him, and insult Luffy on top of that.

“Does he call you daddy when you fuck?” Kid asked, smirking and he snapped. He closed the distance between them, balling Kid’s shirt in his fist. “Don’t ever talk about Luffy again.” He growled. Kid immediately threw a punch, which was slow due to his drunken state and he easily dodged it.

He hadn’t expected Kid to tackle him though, and he grunted when they fell to the floor. His anger started to turn into rage, and he flipped them around, placing both hands on Kid’s thick neck and squeezing. It felt amazing to watch Kid’s life leave him, and he stayed sitting on top of the body long after Kid had died.

He’d never killed this way, and he was starting to understand why Luffy had liked to be in this kind of position. It made a person feel powerful, but not for long. He soon started to regret his decision, he didn’t care that Kid had died, but it was dangerous to kill in the open like this, and he knew if he made one screw up the detectives after him would easily connect the dots.

“Shit.” He hissed, rushing to his car. He’d never killed so messily before, but at least he had a shovel in the back of his car, he could still fix this. He had just pulled the shovel out of the trunk when Luffy pulled up. He immediately knew by the expression on Luffy’s face that this wasn’t going to go well.

“What are you doing?” Luffy growled, eyeing the shovel. “What does it look like?” He snapped back, he was on edge and he didn’t want Luffy to do this right now, not in the open and definitely not while an unburied body laid in the woods. “Who is it?” Luffy asked, and then took off running into the woods.

He followed Luffy, only barely keeping up. Luffy stopped when he came upon Kid’s body. Luffy’s face crumpled into pain and sadness. He couldn’t control the jealousy that came over him, “Why are you upset?” He accused, assuming it was because of Kid’s death.

“How could you kill without me?” Luffy choked out, already starting to tear up. Luffy look so betrayed and his jealousy was replaced with guilt. Luffy didn’t wait for a response, and he found himself running after Luffy back to the cars. “Luffy, wait!” He called, leaving Kid’s body behind. To him making sure Luffy understood what had happened was more important of an issue than Kid’s body. He could bury it in the morning.

..

**Killer**

“Kid!” He called, annoyed that his friend had wandered off into the woods. He knew letting Kid drink so much wouldn’t turn out well. “This isn’t funny!” He yelled, annoyed by the lack of response. How far could did that idiot wander?

He was started to shiver, and he was about to turn back and head home when he saw Kid lying on the floor. Must have passed out drunk.

His annoyance turned into fear and then dismay when he noticed Kid wasn’t breathing. He quickly called the police, asking for an ambulance.

**Thanks for reading, forgive me for any spelling errors.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Mihawk**

He raised his hand, silencing Lucci who was sitting across from him, cup of coffee in hand. He took a deep breath and looked down at the cell phone vibrating in his hand. “Hello.” He answered, not surprised when the deeper voice on the other end of the line didn’t return the greeting.

“The city of Fushia has reported several bodies found with similarities to your case, we need you down there to investigate.” His boss rushed out, sounding impatient. “Yes, sir. Right away.” He murmured. Several bodies? If several bodies had been found why wasn’t it on the news?

The phone call ended, and he rose from his chair, just as Smoker entered the room. “The bureau called, we’re heading to Fushia.” He spoke to Lucci, who nodded and stood without question. “I knew this case would go cold.” Smoker snorted, watching them with a smug grin.

“Come, Lucci. We have a possible lead.” He ordered, pushing past Smoker.

..

**Luffy**

Law looked out of the door, worry written across his face. “Are you sure you want me to go to work?” Law asked, turning around and touching his chest softly. He made sure not to show the slightest of pain as Law touched the sore area. “Yes, I’m practically healed. You stressing out over me can’t be healthy. Go,” He paused, and then smiled, “Cut some people.” He waved his hand, causing Law to smile.

The smile didn’t last long, “The stitches were only removed yesterday.” Law fretted, scanning him for any signs of pain. He rolled his eyes, Law had been acting this way since he’d woken up, and it’d only grown worse with their last fight a few days ago. He’d been so upset when he’d found out Law had killed without him, but he understood now, after hearing what Kid had said about him.

“I’m glad you worry over me,” He smiled, pulling Law down for a quick kiss, “But you already called in, and it’ll be for few hours, just go.” He ordered, pushing Law gently out of the door. Law sighed, but started to walk to his car, throwing one last worried glance over his shoulder.

..

**Shanks**

He frowned at the covered bodies in front of him, what kind of sicko could do this? He’d only caught a brief glance at the bodies underneath the covers when they had been brought in, and he wasn’t eager to examine them when the detectives arrived. Hopefully Law would be in before they got here, that way he could just avoid the whole situation.

The sound of rustling drew him from his thoughts, and he turned to see Robin, a nurse he’d worked with a few times before looking down at one of the bodies. “Stop, those aren’t to be touched.” He scolded, and Robin whose eyes were wide with shock quickly covered the body.

“Yes, sir.” Robin responded, eyes darting around the room. He didn’t blame the nurse for being freaked out; he wasn’t a fan of dead bodies either. He watched as Robin’s face gradually grew paler and she sprinted from the room without another word.

..

**Luffy**

He’d just started to make a sandwich when the doorbell rang. He should have known that Law would come back, that worrywart. Why was Law so stubborn? He waited for a second, and the doorbell rang again. Why wasn’t Law just coming inside?

He stopped his sandwich making and skipped to the door, opening it with his mouth open, ready to scold Law. “Law I told you, I’d be fine.” He grumbled, and then blinked in shock. Robin was standing in front of him, panting as if she’d just finished running, and her eyes were wide with panic.

“What are doing here?” He snapped as the shock died away, she wasn’t welcome here not after the drama she’d caused. “Luffy, is Law around?” Robin asked, peering inside the house as if she were afraid of something. “Why?” He muttered, trying to contain his anger at seeing the woman who’d accused Law of abusing him.

“There is an emergency that I need to address.” Robin rushed out; she looked about ready to cry. “Oh, well he just left to the hospital.” He replied, why couldn’t Robin just wait there? What kind of emergency involved her having to come all the way to their house?

“Okay, good,” Robin let out a breath, and then looked at him with tear filled eyes, “I know we aren’t on good terms, and this will sound crazy, but you have to hear me out!” Robin took a step closer to him, obviously distressed. He grunted, and she continued, “Law is a murderer, there were multiple bodies found,” Robin covered her mouth, and he took a step back, confusion and panic were starting to take over.

“Oh, Luffy,” Robin sobbed, “I know it’s him! I saw the stitching, you have to believe me!” She shouted, taking another step closer. He crossed his arms, focusing on hiding how panicked he was. “Slow down, what are you talking about?” He asked, nervously, wishing he could just turn around and call Law home.

How did they find their bodies? What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t let Robin leave, not when she knew so much. “I need to get you out of here.” Robin exclaimed frantically, reaching for his arm. He avoided her grab, trying to figure out a way to get her inside. “I’m not going anywhere until you come in here and tell me what’s going on.” He responded, trying to coax her inside.

Robin shook her head but took another step inside, “There was a body found in the woods, and they suspected foul play, the area was dug up and several bodies were found and taken to the hospital’s morgue. Please believe me, I know it’s Law! I’ve seen his stitching in countless surgeries.” Robin took another step inside, trying to get close enough to grab him.

“Come on that’s crazy, Law is with me all the time.” He chuckled, trying to deter her from her suspicion. Maybe he could fix this, it didn’t seem like she’d gone to the police with this information. “I’m not lying, please Luffy it isn’t safe here.” Robin pleaded, taking a step back toward the door in fear.

“Just like it wasn’t safe when Law was supposedly beating me.” He snapped, maybe that would cause her to think she was jumping to conclusions. “I’m sorry!” Robin cried, “I know I was wrong but I know it was Law and the police will know too once they get there.”

A knot formed in his throat at her words, this wasn’t good at all. So the police would get this information. “Shit!” He yelled, raising his hands to pull at his hair. Not good, this wasn’t good. “Luffy, it’s going to be okay.” Robin tried to console him.

No it wasn’t going to be okay, this would be the end of them. Law was heading to his end, and it was all because of this stupid women. “You dumb bitch,” He hissed, taking an angry step forward, ready to rip Robin’s head off. “Always poking your nose where it doesn’t belong!” He yelled, lunging forward and pulling Robin into his arms.

He placed one hand over her mouth, and gripped her wrist in his other, he’d kill this bitch. Robin, unable to scream through his hand started to struggle, and even in his weaker state he was still stronger. Rage filled him, and he was just about to slam Robin into the wall when she pushed roughly against his chest.  Pain shot through him, and he gasped from the intensity of it, giving Robin just enough time to bolt through the open door.

“Shit, shit, shit,” He mumbled, running to the kitchen and grabbing his phone off the counter. He had to stop Law.

..

**Law**

His phone buzzed, almost impatiently, and he reached for it. He hadn’t even made it to the hospital yet, why would Luffy be calling him so soon? He answered the phone which was immediately filled with Luffy’s incoherent yelling. “Is everything okay? I thought you wanted me to go to work?” He asked in confusion, why was Luffy yelling so much, was he in pain?

“No, don’t!” Luffy screamed, causing him to pull the phone away from his ear. “Don’t go! They know!” Luffy continued, and he could make out the distinct sound of Luffy’s sobs. “Who knows? What do they know?” He asked, uneasiness washed over him, and he made a U-turn, ignoring the angry honks from other drivers.

“They have our bodies!” Luffy sobbed, and then sucked in a breath, “At, hospital, didn’t bury Kid.” Luffy gasped, and realization hit him. He had been so caught up in Luffy being upset he’d never returned to bury Kid. This was the end, he could feel panic take over. “Fuck!” He shouted, slamming his fist against the steering wheel. “I’m coming Luffy.” He promised.

..

**Mihawk**

The red-haired doctor he’d learned was named Shanks hovered too close to him as he entered the morgue and he held back a sigh of annoyance. “These are all the exhumed bodies from the site?” He asked, stepping away from the doctor and motioning to the several bodies that lay out in front of them.

“Yes.” Shanks replied, shuffling. “And has the media caught wind of this yet?” Lucci asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He had also been surprised to not find any reporters lurking about in front of the hospital. “No, the police didn’t want to make this public without accurate information, there has been past trouble when it comes to the media.” Shanks answered.

“Finally, a town not full of idiots.” Lucci grumbled, and he frowned at his colleague. “Let’s proceed.”

He waited patiently as Shanks removed each cover from the bodies, and then started to examine. Yes, these were certainly connected to the Surgeon of Death. After his fourth body he knew something was wrong, these killings were different from before. “Your observations?” He asked Lucci, wondering if his partner had caught on to the differences.

“There are similar traits to the Surgeon of Death’s case.” Lucci murmured, and he turned to Shanks, wondering what the doctor thought. “Doctor, any observations you’d like to add?” He asked. Shanks didn’t answer him, and his annoyance started to grow. What was with this doctor?

Shank’s face was filled with horror, as he stared down at the body in front of him and he couldn’t help wishing he’d gotten a doctor with a stronger stomach to help examine the bodies. “Doctor, observations.” He snapped, causing Shanks to look up at him with uneasy eyes.

Shank’s lifted his arm and with a shaky hand pointed toward the open chest of the body in front of him. “This stitching, I’ve seen it.” His interest grew, and Shanks paused before continuing, “No. I know this stitching.” Shank’s shaky hand lifted to cover his mouth and he observed quietly, knowing Lucci would jump the gun.

“Tell us what you know!” Lucci demanded, walking across the room and standing directly in front of Shanks. “The head surgeon here, Trafalgar Law, he’s the only one who ties his stitches in this intricate way.” Shank’s whispered, shaking his head in disbelief. It made sense, now, how the Surgeon of Death’s bodies were so knowledgably killed. The Surgeon of Death was an actual surgeon, but that didn’t explain what was amiss with the bodies.

“Where is he!?” Lucci exclaimed, already inching toward the door, eager to arrest anyone for these crimes. “H-He’s scheduled to come in today; h-he should be here any minute.” Shanks stuttered, turning his gaze back to the open chest of the body in front of him.  

“Show us to his office!” Lucci ordered, excitement shining in his eyes. “Wait!” He snapped, catching both Shanks and Lucci off guard. “There is something more to this.” He explained, looking back at the bodies. “But we have a suspect.” Lucci complained.

He narrowed his eyes, “Do not question me, look.” He ordered, causing Lucci’s excitement to deflate in an instant. Lucci did not complain though, just walked back over to look at the bodies. “Something is not right, help me realign them. I want the bodies with hearts together and the bodies with no hearts placed together.” He muttered.

Once the bodies were placed to his liking he turned to Shanks. “Doctor, check if the stitching is the same on these bodies.” He motioned to the bodies with no hearts, and Shanks nodded immediately starting to check. “Yes, it is the same.” Shanks confirmed.

“Put all the defaced victims together.” He ordered, and they started to realign the bodies once again. “Brilliant.” Lucci mumbled once they bodies were correctly placed to his liking. “The change in dynamic is significant.” Lucci awed, finally noticing what he’d noticed from the start.

“These victims with the hearts are not the Surgeons; this was done by another more violent killer.” He stated, causing Lucci to nod in agreement. “Is this a coincidence?” Lucci asked, and he shook he head. “Perhaps it was, at first,” He paused, taking another look at the bodies, “But the Surgeon and this unsub made contact at some point, the killing merged. We are now dealing with a partnership.” He muttered.

He was not happy with this new knowledge, it made things more difficult. “This makes no sense, the Surgeon kills one guy but let’s another join him.” Lucci grumbled, crossing his arms and examining the bodies as if he was expecting something to change.

“His lover.” Shanks gasped, causing both of them to look at the pale faced redhead. “What do you mean?” He asked, a lover was hard to accept, it didn’t seem to fit the Surgeon of Death. “As long as I’ve worked with Law, I’ve only ever seen him grow attached to one person, his boyfriend Luffy.” Shank’s was now covering his eyes, as if it pained him to think of this new development

“How long has he associated himself with this Luffy?” Lucci asked, seeming just as thrown off by this. “Just these last few months.” Shanks mumbled. This was all starting to add up, as strange as it was this new theory wasn’t impossible. It was time to take action.

Before he could say the order the door was thrown open by a panicked nurse. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have gone, I was just trying to protect Luffy.” The nurse exclaimed, she was clearly very distressed. He didn’t have time for distressed nurses, and he would have ignored her if the name Luffy hadn’t been spoken. “Enough. Explain properly. We don’t have time for this.” He ordered.

The nurse took in a breath and then started talking, “I saw the stitching and I knew right away that it was Dr. Trafalgar. My friend Luffy lives with him and I just wanted to make sure he was safe. I swear I didn’t know he was involved, I only found out when he attacked me.” The nurse broke into sobs by the end, and if he hadn’t had years of training his emotions he’d have cursed at the turn this had taken. They no longer had the upper hand.

“Shit.” Lucci voiced his thought. “Get us an address, we need to get there! We’re limited on time as of now!” He shouted, not completely able to hide the panic he felt. He couldn’t lose his suspects, not after all this time of searching.

“What about Law, he is on his way to the hospital?” Shank’s asked, oblivious to what he and Lucci had already figured out. “Not anymore.” Lucci snapped, pushing past Shanks and out of the morgue.

..

**Law**

“Luffy!” He shouted, running into the house. It was eerily quiet, and he feared the worse, they’d taken Luffy. He shook the thought from his head, no; they’d have been waiting for him if they had. “Luffy, where are you!?” He shouted louder, checking the living room and then kitchen.

“Luffy! Please answer me!” He tried to fight back the panic, as he ran down the steps and into the basement. The sound of crying reached him the further down into the basement he got, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Luffy curled into a ball in the corner of the room.

Luffy’s face was hidden in his knees, and he sprinted across the room to drop down next to Luffy. He quickly pulled his crying lover into his arms, oh, his Luffy. How he wished things had turned out differently. “Shh, love. I have a plan.” He murmured, taking a moment to run his hand through Luffy’s hair comfortingly.

Luffy shook his head against him, “We are going to prison. This is the end.” Luffy hiccupped, and tried to curl into a tighter ball, as if he could disappear. “No we aren’t,” He promised, forcing his voice to stay steady and strong, “It’s you and me, we live together or die together but I promise we will never be separated.” He waited for Luffy’s reaction to his words, and smiled when Luffy lifted his head to look at him.

“Yes, let’s stay together, till the end.” Luffy’s eyes darkened as he spoke, and he swallowed the rising knot in his throat. He had goodbyes he needed to say, and he picked himself up, holding his hand out for Luffy. They walked over to the locked door, opening it and staring at the hearts he’d collected over so much time.

He stared for only a moment, “As much as it pains me to say goodbye, this is the end. Farewell.” He whispered, glad that Luffy’s hand was in his during this moment, strong and comforting. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to tear himself away from the hearts, if not for Luffy’s strong presence.

“Law, what are we going to do?” Luffy whispered, tightening his hand. “I need you to help me pour gasoline.” He responded, looking down at Luffy, saddened at the confused eyes looking up at him. They didn’t have much time. His chest tightened, to hell with time, he grabbed Luffy’s face, kissing him hard.

“I’ll always love you.” He mumbled as he pulled away from the kiss, “amateur.” He continued, smiling fondly. Luffy’s eyes instantly teared up at his words, “I love you more, Mr. Surgeon.” Luffy replied, reaching up to kiss him again.

..

**Mihawk**

“The premises is clear, I suggest you wear the mask providing to avoid smoke inhalation.” The firefighter spoke, handing himself and Lucci a mask. “We recovered two corpses, if you’d like I’ll show you to them.” The man continued.

“Lead the way.” He grunted, putting the mask on and following the firefighter into the charred house. “Watch your step, the fire was very hot and has caused unstable spots in the foundation of the house.” He didn’t respond to the warning just continued following the man until they were stopped in front of two blackened corpses.

He noted the entwined hands, an uneasy feeling in his guy. “Do you think it is them?” Lucci asked from beside him. “Only forensics can tell.” He responded.

..

**Ace**

“I wonder if those were his friends.” He mumbled to Sabo who was also looking in the direction of the sobbing green haired man, who had a blonde consoling him. The man was surrounded by a few more people who were also wiping away their tears. “Seems that way.” Sabo responded, his voice emotionless.

He moved his gaze from the crying people to the street, where reporters and protestors stood. His stomach churned as he read the signs some of the people had taken the time to write. “Didn’t think we’d ever come to this.” He commented.

“What? Our baby brother’s funeral or a serial killers?” Sabo retorted, also looking toward the protestors. He ignored the question, and looked at the two detectives, who were staring grimly at the lowering coffin. “Did we cause this?” He asked, a knot forming in his throat. What had they done?

“I don’t know.” Sabo voice wavered, and he looked up to see his brother cover tear filled eyes. He wiped away his own tears, sorrow causing his chest to tighten painfully. Why hadn’t they taken Luffy with them? They just left him with that horrible man, and now this had happened. Their little brother.

The sorrow gradually decreased as the time passed, and by the time the other man, who he believed was named Law was being lowered he was no longer crying. He didn’t blame Law for this, no, Law was probably the only person who ever showed his brother any sort of love.

A large man in a pink feathered coat caught his eye, and he noticed how the man’s eyes were filled with tears. He must have been close to Law, he thought but something was off. The blonde man who had been crying so openly suddenly covered his mouth, not fast enough for him to not notice the wide grin that spread across the man’s lips.

Why would this man be crying, and now grinning? He noticed the way the man’s pink feathered shoulder’s shook in obvious laughter. The man only stopped chuckling when another large man with a scar across his face elbowed him. He frowned, what kind of person laughed at a funeral? No matter how fucked up.

**Sadly, the next chapter will be the last. It has been a long journey and it’s bittersweet that it is coming to an end but Chev and I are very happy with what we have accomplished.**

**As always thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Epilogue**

The sensation of fingertips tracing over his chest woke him up, sunlight shone in from the window and he turned his head to the side to avoid the sun rays, and instead felt his nose brush against another. “Your tattoos are perfect.” Luffy’s voice murmured into his ear.

“You’ve only said that a hundred times since I got them.” He chuckled, opening his eyes, enjoying the view of Luffy’s naked body pressed against his. Luffy laughed quietly, before continuing to trace the tattoos. He’d have gotten them much sooner if he’d known Luffy would react this way, he’d started to grow accustom to waking up this way.

The pain of the tattoos, were certainly worth this, even if he’d only gotten them to help hide his identity. “I feel so lazy, lying around all day.” Luffy sighed, but didn’t attempt to move. “Give it some time, we will get used to the time change.” He promised, though the more pressing matter was waiting for their faces to fade from the news. Even in this foreign country, they had been talked about, and their funeral aired.

He frowned at the thought of their funeral, he’d remembered seeing Doflamingo and his sister, but his parents had been absent. Luffy had paled as the funeral aired, and then shook his head in disbelief when two males were shown standing next to his grave. He never asked Luffy who they were, though he had an idea. It had to have been the two brothers Luffy had mentioned; they must had seen Luffy on the news and decided to attend. If it had been the brothers, he couldn’t figure out why they would put the effort in to attend the funeral.

Why hadn’t they looked for Luffy years prior to this? It was a question he didn’t think would ever be answered.

 Luckily they didn’t have a picture of Luffy with his scar; it helped if only a little to hide them when they did head out for food.  “Something is bothering me.” Luffy looked up at him, biting his lip. “What is it, love?” He asked, reaching up to caress Luffy’s cheek, it was something he’d found himself doing more frequently than before their faked deaths.

“How did your uncle know what was going on?” Luffy asked, leaning into his touch. “I called him.” He stated simply. Luffy didn’t seem pleased at his answer. “Sure, he got that scar guy to give us a ride, but what about the passports?” Luffy frowned, trying to understand.

“When I called him, he told me he’d been expecting this to happen, the bastard. He thinks of this as a game, to him we are just pawns.” He grumbled, wishing Luffy would change the topic. Luffy remained silent for a long time before suddenly placing a kiss on his lower jaw.

“They won’t find out that those bodies aren’t ours, will they?” Luffy’s voice was filled with worry, and he placed a kiss on Luffy’s forehead to calm him down. He could still see Crocodiles frowning face as he killed two subordinates in front of them, though it was his early thinking that really sold the two men as them. “Not when all they can go by is our teeth.” He smirked at his clever thinking weeks ahead, before this mess had gone down. He’d thought himself to be over cautious when he had coaxed Luffy to get their teeth molded.

“Oh, right. That was still disgusting by the way.” Luffy complained, sticking out his tongue. “It was necessary; did you think I’d risk us being caught?” He chuckled, enjoying Luffy’s array of actions. “Why are you always one stop ahead?” Luffy griped, without much bite.

“Because our lives depend on it.” He answered, catching Luffy’s lips with his own. Luffy instantly melted into the kiss, and he would have happily committed himself to kissing Luffy for the rest of the day if a loud grumble didn’t fill the room. “I’m hungry.” Luffy laughed, just after breaking their kiss.

He watched as Luffy hopped out of bed, and scavenged the room’s floor for clothes. “Okay, but don’t forget about our,” He paused, “Names.” He sighed, hating Doflamingo more and more. He sat up, enjoying the view of Luffy shimmying into a pair of pants.

“Yeah, yeah,” Luffy turned to smirk at him, “ _Corazon._ ” He winced at the name his uncle had put on his passport. He had a thing for hearts, but it was growing embarrassing being called a literal heart all the time. “Your uncle is a real asshole.” Luffy snickered, and he snorted in agreement.

Standing, he started to pull on his own clothes, “Yes, he is a real asshole, _Lucy_.” He chuckled as Luffy’s nose scrunched at his chosen name.

As they walked out of the door Luffy halted, “You know that guy that works at the pizza parlor down the street?” Luffy asked, turning to look at him with a mischievous grin. “Hm?” He hummed, liking the excited twinkle in Luffy’s eyes.

“He reminds me of my dad.” Luffy’s grin grew wider, and he felt his own lips turn up into a knowing smirk. “Is that so?” He noted, enjoying the familiar itch in his fingers.

**Thank you all so much for sticking with us through this story! Chev and I loved writing this story and reading all of the reviews! We were seriously sad when talking about this being the last chap, but we’d known from the beginning how this story would end and what we wanted and we can proudly say we accomplished that.**

**The fun, sadness, and craziness of writing this fanfic has encouraged Chev and I to continue writing together.**

**We already have a new fanfic that we are working on. It will be an omegaverse with the main pairings of Lawlu and Zosan. We’d love it if you guys joined us on that journey as well! It’ll be named Unwanted, and should be coming out in the next couple of weeks.**

**As always thank you for reading!  - Chev & Bri **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
